Fallen Pillar and Shattered Stone
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: When an angel's heart breaks their Grace Shatters. Team Free Will is on the Brink of failure during the apocalypse, and only a Shattered Angel has the ability to save them. But what will happen when the very foundation of Heaven's future begins to crumble? Rated T for my paranoia.
1. Mother Luna

_Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel were waiting for their brothers and sisters to finally move away from the crib, a small and beautifully white wooden cradle with enochian protection seals that was barely big enough for what it carried inside: newborn twin angels. It was rare for multiples to be born, so when the new twins appeared in the crib every angel wanted to crowd and meet their odd, new siblings. It wasn't that they felt either pleased or resentful towards the new additions to their closely-knit family, most angels showed very little emotions, if they even showed any at all. Rather, the angels that crowded the new fledglings found that the twins were interesting to stare at and observe. Unless they were Cherubims, in which case they cooed over the babes._

 _Nestled in the crib, the twins shared a blanket, curled almost protectively towards each other. Normally, angels were genderless. The twins weren't. One twin was male and the other, female, which caught the angels' attention. The male was quiet the majority of the time, only crying when he needed something. Otherwise he lay quietly, his curious crystal blue eyes roaming over everything around him. His dark violet wings, small and elegant, fit the child perfectly. The female was much more active, always laughing and smiling, excitement twinkling in her light violet eyes, while trying to reach for the hanging decorations of their mobile, only quieting when she slept. Her dark blue wings were ruffled from all of her frantic, happy movements. She didn't seem to mind at all, and quietly Michael thought it quite suited her._

 _Slowly, in small groups or one by one, the crowd of curious siblings flitted away. There was work to be done and songs to be sung. Many of them would be content with cooing at the two newest seraphs, but Michael needed only turn a judging eye on them before they seemed to remember their duties. Lucifer smiled lazily, amused, as he stood next to Michael, leaning affectionately against his brother, shoulder to shoulder._

 _As soon as the last curious cherubim flounced off, Gabriel snapped his wings open and hauled himself through the air, kicking up wind as he went and making Michael frown disapprovingly at him, and Lucifer chuckle as they followed at a more sedate pace. Gabriel leaned over the side of the crib, some sticky sweet thing dangling from his fingers. Michael caught his brother's wrist as Gabriel was about to drop the gooey mess into the female's mouth._

" _They have not fully developed," Michael warned. "Such a thing would be most harmful."_

" _Such a thing would be most harmful," Gabriel mocked, pouting, but popped the treat into his own mouth instead. Lucifer winked at him, as he conjured up two large, translucently golden orbs, with a sort of twig protruding from them. Michael gave Lucifer an annoyed scowl, but Lucifer only smiled as the bent low, kissing the foreheads of the babes, then waving the snack in front of the babies' mouths. The female grabbed hold of the stick at once, pulling the wrong end of the treat into her mouth at once. Lucifer and Gabriel shared a grin, and even Michael softened a male, however, only woke for a moment, stared at the new thing suspiciously, then fell back asleep._

" _He's just like you, Mikey," Lucifer said, soundly oddly pleased at this fact. "One day, he'll be a complete stick in the mud. I can tell." Michael's scowl returned, though there was no real heat behind it._

" _Better like me than you and Gabriel," the eldest angel returned. "If we had any more angels corrupted by your influence, nothing would get done."_

" _What's there to get done?" Lucifer asked with a tilted grin. "There are so many of us, it doesn't take long to finish our tasks, and we can glorify Father whilst occupying ourselves. To sing to Father is fun, if you're not leading the choir."_

 _Michael's wings ruffled, the feathers twitching, irritated. His left forewing flicked out faintly, more a twitch than anything, but Lucifer saw and smirked. Michael pointedly looked away. "I was only filling in for you that one time when Father had business for you."_

" _You did a fantastic job," Lucifer assured him. "You did everything wrong and I've never seen a more depressing sight in all of Creation, but you did all right for a killjoy." The insult was softened by Lucifer's own wings extending towards his older brother. Gabriel, who'd been mostly ignoring their familiar banter and argument, felt a warm, soft glow envelope the core of his Grace, making his wings tremble slightly._

" _They're important," Gabriel said, without preamble. He looked up and grinned broadly at his brother. Lucifer, who like Gabriel and these newcomers, was one of the few who felt comfortable with expressing himself emotionally, and laughed aloud. "They will be our salvation," Gabriel continued, his face thoughtful. Lucifer's laugh cut out, and Michael almost looked concerned. "One shall be the pillar and one shall be the cornerstone. The pillar will fall and the stone will shatter, but in the end they will be the foundation of heaven."_

 _Michael and Lucifer looked unified, for once, in their shock. Then Lucifer smiled, the three wings closest to Michael extending and rubbing against the elder angel's almost playfully. "Guess we'll just have to keep an eye on these two, ey Mikey?" Michael nodded, face blank but wings responding to Lucifer's, unfurling ever so slightly._

" _Was it Father that told you?" Michael asked him, sounding almost eager, as he always did whenever Father spoke to him, whether in person or through Gabriel. The Messenger Angel began to shake his head, slowly, but before he could further explain, the female began to babble in the way that babies do. A warm fondness stole over Michael's face._

 _Her little mouth stretched wide with a yawn, eyes seeming to attempt to go just as wide, but not quite managing it. Her soft, downy wings vibrated as she cooed and babbled. Her feathers tickled the nose of her twin, though he didn't really do much besides give an annoyed sneeze and wrinkled up his pudgy nose. The little girl giggled, then reached her hands up to her elder brothers, tiny fingers wiggling, as though beckoning to them._

 _Michael was the first to place a hand in, not really expecting her to have a strong grip on his larger fingers. He tensed when he felt an unknown Grace begin to caress his but slowly calmed as he realized that the Grace belonged to the female twin. It was curious and playful. The way that the soft, glowing power flickered almost seemed like a greeting. Interested, Michael slowly reached his own Grace out to meet hers. She squealed in delight, her tiny wings flopping uselessly about, whacking her younger brother, prompting him to fuss. Michael brushed a hand across his brow, and the darker feathered twin quieted. Michael fought the urge to coo at the two of them, as it was not something becoming of the Captain of Father's Host._

 _After she had let go, those same tiny hands reached out pleadingly for Gabriel and Lucifer as well. Gabriel beamed at Lucifer, who wore an expression of pride at the cleverness of the fledgling._

" _At least she's polite, unlike someone," Michael jokes. Gabriel gasps in horror._

" _Mikey! What a thing to say about Luci!" Gabriel shouts, earning an irritated noise from Lucifer and making the small girl laugh. At the loud noise from Gabriel, the male twin awoke more fully, screwed up his face and began to wail. The girl wriggled until she was all but wrapped around her twin, instincts guiding her movements. It made little difference; he continued to scream and cry. Gabriel looked sad, feeling guilty for waking his baby brother, but immediately perked when he remembered something. He started humming a small tune, his wings extending over the crib like a shield and causing a gentle wind to move the mobile doves._

" _What are you doing?" Michael asked, confused. Gabriel simply ignored him in favor of singing a soft lullaby to the crying twin._

"My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.

My dearest one my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed"

 _The female twin tore her eyes from her twin to look up at Gabriel, the melody and lyrics already beginning to engrave themselves into the fledgling's mind._

"My precious one, my darling one; don't let your lashes weep.

My cherished one, my weary one; it's time to go to sleep.

Just bow your head and give your cares to me.

Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.

You're safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep."

 _The boy fledgling began to quiet down as sleep began to take over again but the girl continued to stare and listen, fascinated by what Gabriel was doing._

"And in your dreams you'll ride on angels' wings.

Dance with the stars and touch the face of God

And if you should awake..."

 _She could feel her eyes growing heavy as Gabriel continued with the strange sounds that she's never heard before, but refused to allow them to close, wanting to listen to the sounds until they ended._

"My precious one, my tiny one

I'll kiss your little cheek

And underneath the smiling moon

I'll send you back to sleep."

 _Gabriel hummed the last few measures, watching with satisfaction as the twins' breathing became shallow with sleep. Lucifer smiled, remembering when he had once sang that song when Gabriel was still a fledgling. Michael was also smiling, remembering when he sang the same song to Lucifer when he was a fledgling too._

" _They're so little" Gabriel said, examining their fragile bodies and delicate wings. His brothers smiled at him._

" _Castiel and Zurina are bred to be warriors," Lucifer reassured him. "They will one day lead garrisons, command the powers and principalities. They won't stay small for long."_

" _No," Michael agreed. "It's our job to ensure that they grow to be strong."_

* * *

Castiel loved to watch the humans. He may have been created to fight but he still loved to watch the sheer variety, the vast diversity of them. Love and Hate, Good and Bad, Kind and Malicious, Gentle and Cruel. However, with the apocalypse starting and Heaven preparing for battle, he hadn't had a chance to watch the humans as much as he had before. That didn't mean he still didn't watch them on occasion. In fact, that was what he was doing at that very moment. Cas couldn't bear to continue to watch Zachariah 'persuade' Dean to say 'yes' to Michael. Nor see the disappointment the older Winchester held for him because Cas wouldn't go against Zachariah. When Dean had asked for him without Zachariah present, Castiel had yearned to comply,to bring him to Sam like he had asked. But he didn't. He couldn't disobey again; to do so would mean falling. Instead, he made sure that Dean couldn't escape before leaving.

When Cas came to Earth and watched the humans he went to different families and watched each time. He watched how his gift all those years ago, Loyalty, had made humans have strong bonds with each other. He found that the majority of humans would choose their friends or family over their well being. He knew why Dean was so adamant about saving the world, but Cas could also see the darkness and pain of Earth. So he returned to Dean, apparently some time after Zachariah came back to talk more with the older Winchester, and tried to apologize.

It was safe to say that Dean did not forgive him. So he went to a human he knew, an odd yet intelligent female. She usually tried to help him understand the human ways, sometimes even with success. He found her at the park, which was typical for an afternoon like today, with her daughter. He couldn't see her at first, but he did see her daughter who noticed him right away. She was small for her age, delicate compared to other nine-year-olds. She resembled her mother physically in many ways with her midnight hair, light colored skin, and excited manner. Her eyes, on the other hand, were more like her father's, or so the mother had once said. They were a clear, blue-green that could be likened to a clear day at sea. However, none of these things were what attracted Castiel to the young child and her mother. What really caught his attention, the first time he'd run across them, was the fact that the child was half demon, half angel.

"Castiel!" The child shouts with glee as she expertly swung from the monkey bars, landing lightly on the ground, and raced over to him. She tackled into him and hugged his legs tightly, then moving away before he could react as if the hug never happened. "I'll go get Mommy!"

"Thank you, Capri," the angel says as the half breed runs off to fetch the older woman.

"Good afternoon, Castiel." The sudden voice interrupted him from his thoughts. Now standing in front of him was a woman, her usually messy hair was in a bun and her dark brown eyes, which almost looked like they had a violet tinge to them, were bright with affection as she gave him a small, crooked smile and following her was a Hellhound that stood to her waist.

"Hello Luna," Cas greeted back. "Fluffy." Cas nodded to the Hellhound.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, angel?" She asks, leaning against the rough trunk of a tree, crossing her arms. She was familiar enough with him, that she could read his contemplating expression which he'd worn seconds earlier.

"Why would humans prefer pain and grief over paradise?" Cas asked her, his face and voice betraying none of the desperation he felt. She gave a look that he has interpreted as 'you're going to have to give me more details than that'. So he did. He freely explained his most recent interaction with Dean and her confusion slowly turned to understanding.

"I see." She nods her head as she sits down on a nearby bench, thinking about how to explain this to him as he sat next to her. "Do you remember when we first met?" Fluffy placed his head onto Castiel's lap, wanting the Seraph to pet him. Cas frowned slightly at the demon dog's drool dripping onto his coat, but warily placed and stiff pat on the hound's muzzle.

"Of course." When Cas had tried to smite the child shortly after acquiring his vessel, her mother had stopped him. He was not prepared to have her see his true form and it confused him. She had miraculously convinced him not to harm the child. Fluffy, who had tackled him, had played a large part in the negotiations. In exchange, other than not expelling him from his vessel or having Fluffy tear into him, she taught him more about humans. He always thought she was a psychic because she knew many things about Heaven and Hell, far more than any human really should. He wasn't so sure she was human though with Fluffy the Hellhound always following her. He never sensed any other aura on her, but this also confused him because she was too strong for a normal human and her daughter is a half breed with no human aura whatsoever.

"What happened?" He gave her a confused look but indulged her.

"I was trying to smite Capri," he answers, making Fluffy huff in annoyance. She motions for him to continue. "Fluffy stopped me due to your orders, keeping Capri alive. What does this have to do with Dean?"

"Patience, Castiel. Do you know why we attacked you?"

"To protect Capri." Fluffy nudged the angel's hand, wanting to be petted.

"Why?" She asked, watching as Cas gave in and began petting the Hellhound.

"She is your daughter?"

"Yes, she's my family. I will do everything I can to protect my family, no matter how much it will hurt me," she explains. "Many human families are like this, protecting those they care for and love until the ends of the Earth." Cas continued to look at her with confusion. "Now, I know you don't quite understand yet, but I'm getting there. What is Sam to Dean? Tell me the history between the two of them."

"Dean and Sam are brothers. Their mother died with Dean was four and they've been hunting with their father ever since. Why are you asking me this? I've told you all of this before."

"So they're family," she states, ignoring his question. Cas hated when she starts ignoring his questions, it usually meant that he was being too impatient and had to play her game to get an answer now.

"Yes. They are family."

"And what did I just tell you about human families?"

"They protect each other."

"Correct. So tell me, Castiel, you're asking Dean to just _let_ his baby brother break the final seal, putting his own _family_ at risk for an _angel's_ paradise. Do you understand what will happen? Lucifer and Michael will take their vessels, which are Dean and Sam, and _fight each other_ until one of them dies. At the same time, as the battle is raging, humans will be in the middle of it all. You Father wanted you guys to love the humans more than him, right? So when you love someone, you will want to protect them the best you can. Tell me, Castiel. What do you think will happen to Capri and I? We are on Earth. We'll get caught in the crossfire and Capri is too young to keep the battle away from us and my husband has been missing since before she was born." Castiel stared at the ground, thinking everything over everything she just told him. "I think Dean's right, you know. I, too, would rather suffer through the grief and pain than being a servant in another's paradise. I would definitely fight to give my little girl a life without servitude. Who cares what anyone else says." Castiel looked over to Capri playing happily on the playground, no idea as to the war that is meant to happen, and then turning to Fluffy, whose eyes were closed in bliss. "Dean was right about one other thing." Castiel turned to look at Luna, curiosity in his eyes as she watches over her daughter. "You're already dead inside. Have been for a long time now." She turns to look at him. "I wonder what your twin would do if she was in your place?" Castiel flinched, forgetting that this human female knew more than he will probably ever know.

"I have to go. Thank you, Luna." With that Castiel disappeared, making the hellhound whine at the lost of contact. Cas reappeared behind Dean, who was about to take a bite of one of Zachariah's burgers; turned him around, making him drop the burger; pinned him to the wall, surprising the older Winchester; and covered his mouth, making Dean give him a questioning look as Castiel took the Demon Killing knife from his belt. Both were still and stared at each other, seeming to come to an agreement by mere looks alone. Cas released Dean's mouth once the human male nodded his consent. When he had both arms free, Castiel cut open his vessel's arm and quickly painted the wall in blood before Zachariah could stop him.

* * *

Castiel had just sent Dean off to stop Sam from releasing his brother and Raphael was coming. There was light everywhere and the house was shaking like it was in the middle of an earthquake. Cas stands tall, ready to fight and give Dean time, and Chuck placed a hand on his shoulder. The angel turns his attention to Chuck, not liking this touch, and the prophet slowly took his hand away.

"WHAT IN ALL OF CREATION IS GOING ON?!" A familiar female voice shouts from the room behind them. The two turned and saw Luna standing there in shock, a sniffling Capri in one arm and a suitcase in the other with Fluffy whimpering next to them. "Is this why you wanted us out of the house?!" Cas went around the table and towards the woman and her child. Capri was holding onto her mother for dear life, reminding the angel of his twin when they were still fledgelings.

"What are you still doing here, Luna?!" Chuck asked, trying to talk over the ringing.

"We just finished packing!" Luna shouts back, fear and confusion in her eyes.

"You need to get out of here!" Cas shouts so she could hear him, placing his hands on her shoulders. Castiel glanced at Capri, seeing the small girl whimpering from all of the noise. "Get into the basement! Now!" Luna hesitated but ran after Cas sent Capri to sleep, Fluffy close on her heels. Chuck followed them, making sure they made it to the stairs alright, while Cas returned to his original position to protect them and Dean.

* * *

Dean and Sam were exploring the mess that had become Chuck Shurley's home in search for Cas. They cautiously stepped around the horribly messy floor, staring at the scattered papers and blood that were the result of the battle that was raged inside the house. They heard a creak from the living room behind them and followed it, hoping to at least see that Chuck was still alive in his own house. Dean stayed in the living room, looking for clues, while Sam left to check closer to the stairs, hoping to find the source of the creaking. Sam let out a scream and Dean pulled out his gun as Sam was suddenly tackled, a knife to his throat. When everything settled, Sam was looking up at a woman with messy black hair that went down to her mid back.

"Who are you?" She growled out, pressing the knife closer to Sam's neck.

"We should be the ones asking the-" Dean didn't finish because he heard an all too familiar type of growl before he was suddenly thrown against the wall, knocking the gun from his hands. A little girl came around the corner, her eyes a demonic solid purple, with her hands held out, showing that she was the one to pin Dean to the wall.

"On the contrary, you're entering someone else's home uninvited. Now, who are you? And why have you entered into our home?" The woman growled out.

"Luna, Capri, stop!" Chuck said, coming into the room with a plunger in his hands. The two girls turned their heads to look at the prophet. "They're Sam and Dean Winchester." The older woman looked from one brother to the other before turning to her daughter, who released Dean with a single look from her mother, and then getting off of Sam. Capri's eyes returned to their blue-green human eyes before bounding to her mother's side. Dean could hear a scuffle of paws before seeing one of the woman's arms bow outward as if wrapping around something invisible.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, staring at the mother and daughter duo while helping Sam up.

"Sorry," Chuck said for the two. "This is Luna, her daughter Capri, and their hellhound Fluffy. They've been staying with me for a long time."

"Fluffy?" Dean questioned. Chuck shrugged but continued.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay. In my last vision, you," Chuck gestured to Sam, "went full-on Vader. Your body temperature was 150, your heart rate was 200, your eyes were black!"

"Your eyes were black?" Dean asked, turning to Sam.

"I didn't know," Sam said, sad and disappointed in himself.

"What does it mean when their eyes turn black?" Capri asked, looking up at her mother.

"It's like when your eyes turn purple, darling," Luna said, taking her arm off the invisible hound and picking her daughter up.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked, trying to ignore the fear he had for the hellhound.

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him," Chuck said, sadly. As the boys continued to talk about Cas, Capri pointed at something in Chuck's hair, gaining her mother's attention. The older woman walked forward and shifted Capri so she wouldn't fall before pulling the thing that Capri was pointing to out of Chuck's hair, making the prophet freeze before turning to see what Luna had. "Oh, God. Is that a molar? Do I have a molar in my hair?" Chuck started to get worked up. "This has been a really stressful day." Capri held her hands to him, wanting to hug the prophet. Chuck took Capri from Luna and allowed the child to hug him.

"It's okay Uncle Chuck," Capri reassured. Luna heard Dean mumbling to himself. Apparently his brother heard it because the two started arguing about Castiel helping them and what they should do next. Chuck quickly gave Capri back to her mother as Fluffy began to growl.

"Run!" Chuck told her. "They're coming!" Luna had only just taken Capri into her arms when they arrived.

"Thought we'd find you here," Zachariah greets far too cheerfully, standing by the kitchen sink with two other angels. Luna instantly had a snarl cover her fear as she barely held the hellhound back with one arm. "Play time's over, Dean. And look, you've even led us to a little abomination." Luna put Capri down, who scurried to hide behind Chuck, and stormed over to the angels and slapped Zachariah. Hard. The angels were shocked by her strength, Dean was shocked that she didn't seem to be hurting at all, and Fluffy just growled at the other angels as he challenges them to make a move.

"Don't ever call my daughter that," she growls out.

"Lurina," Chuck scolds, getting her attention. "Take Capri and _go_. Quickly." She nods, knowing not to argue this time, and picks Capri up before leaving with Fluffy following them. Once Zachariah recovered from the unexpected slap, he returned his attention to Dean, vowing to destroy the child later.

* * *

"How did the talk with your number one fan go?" Luna asked as she walked into the kitchen, leaving Capri to sleep on the couch with Fluffy keeping watch over her. Chuck was rubbing his face, already frustrated. "That bad?" Chuck only groaned in response, making Luna chuckle. "Don't worry." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help them once I am able to leave work."

"I know," Chuck said. "You have to be careful when you leave with them, Lurina. I don't want to have to tell Capri that her mother's dead." Luna just laughed.

"We both know that I'm one of the best fighters on Earth," she says, a smug smirk on her face.

"That's only because you literally learned from all of the best," Chuck counters.

"Very true," she agrees with a nod. "But that also means that I can take care of myself without using any or very little of my abilities. Plus, I'll have Fluffy with me the majority of the time." Chuck nods. "Don't worry, really. Once I bring my brothers back together, we will heal Heaven and all will be well."

"Then why haven't you told Castiel who you are?" Chuck asked. Luna lowered her head with a sigh.

"You _know_ why. This is the only way for me to get close to him until he understands."

"I know. He trusts you this way."

"I will tell my brothers when I'm sure they won't run out on each other. For now, we need to get some rest. We have much to do." Luna left him alone to pick up her daughter and walk up the stairs to their room to sleep with Fluffy groggily padding along behind them.

* * *

Dean placed his drink down and looked over at a terrified Castiel. Dean wasn't sure if he should pity the poor angel or laugh. After debating it for a minute, Dean decided on pity.

"Hey," he called out, getting Cas' terrified eyes to focus on him. "Relax."

"This is a den of iniquity," Cas said as evenly as possible, his eyes wide and back ramrod straight. "I should not be here." Dean's face scrunched up in slight irritation, but mostly fond exasperation.

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against Heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks." Dean glanced over his shoulder and saw one of the ladies strutting over to them. "Showtime." Dean made himself look like they weren't just talking about supernatural events as Castiel began to freeze up and stare at the blonde woman coming over to their table.

"Hi," she greeted sweetly. "What's your name?" Cas froze. He wasn't sure where to look, how to act, or what to say. Dean had taught him earlier that humans lie when they really wanted something. Maybe if he pretended that he was mute then the woman would take more interest in Dean and leave him alone.

"Cas!" Dean shouts. Of course Cas wouldn't have that much luck. The angel decided to take a swing of the burning drink in front of him while Dean talked. "His name is Cas. What's _your_ name?" She proceeded telling them her name was 'Chastity', probably not really her name but Dean didn't really care. The hunter set her and Castiel up together, giving the angel some instructions with some cash and a threat to push him before letting them leave into one of the back rooms. Dean chased after another woman and was talking with her for a while before 'Chastity' screamed and Dean went racing into the back, his hunter's instincts kicking pass the alcohol in his system. He slowed down when he saw Chastity yelling at Castiel.

"Get out of my face! No! Leave me alone! Bastard! Screw you, Jerk!" She threw a bottle at him and Cas subtly used his powers to move the bottle away from hitting his face. "I'll kill you!" She started to stomp away when she saw Dean in the hall. "Screw you, too!" She shouts, getting into Dean's face. Dean just got out of her way with his hands in the air as a form of surrender. She then stormed away, screaming all the whole way while Dean turned to Cas with a confused look.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean asked, getting closer to Cas so no one would have to hear them.

"I don't know. I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father, Gene, ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office." Dean rolled his eyes at the angel, now fully understanding what happened.

"Oh, no, man," Dean groaned, although he couldn't help the puff of a laugh at the angel's innocence.

"What?" Cas asked, confused by the humans.

"This whole industry _runs_ on absent fathers," Dean explained. "It's- It's the natural order." Dean tried, he really did try, to keep the amused smile off his face. The hunter turned to leave the hall and saw two guards that just entered, ready to kick them out. "We should go. Come on." Dean turned to run the opposite direction, seeing an exit sign there, and grabbed Castiel when he didn't move right away. They escaped the back way, thankful that he had parked the car in the alley, and Dean turned to look behind them as they walked through the last door to make sure they weren't being followed. When he was sure they weren't followed, Dean bent over and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked, confused by the hunter's reaction. Dean straightened up, still laughing, and placed an arm around him, pulling the still shaken angel in closer.

"Oh, nothing," Dean chuckled out, leading Castiel towards the Impala. "It's been a long time since I laughed that hard." Dean's face instantly turned sour when he saw some guy leaning up against the back of the Impala. He couldn't see his face because of the black helmet over his head. "Who the hell are you? And get off Baby!" The guy chuckled, surprising Dean with how feminine it sounded. The hunter suddenly froze when he felt something brush past the arm that wasn't on Cas but didn't see anything there. Castiel smiled at the empty air next to Dean.

"Looks like you boys have been having fun," the guy said, again in a more feminine voice.

"Hello Luna," Cas greeted, making Dean stare in shock as the person with the helmet laughed. They pushed off of the Impala and reached for the helmet with practiced ease.

"Good to see you alive, angel. I heard the scream and thought someone was being murdered. When I saw the Impala, I thought you guys could use an extra set of hands," she said, letting her messy locks fall from their prison. Her dark brown eyes, which seemed to be glowing a little more violet in the dark, met their gaze as she gave them a soft smile. "So angel here made one of the ladies mad." It wasn't a question but the boys still nodded anyways. She laughed at their antics and walked with them back to their car with Fluffy, her motorcycle parked right next to the Impala. "Since you boys seem to be fine, I'll just head out. I have my own mission to fulfill after all."

"Mission?" Cas asked.

"Yes. A mission to get my family back together," she says softly before swinging her leg over her bike, her hound standing next to the two wheeled motor vehicle.

"Hey, where's the kid?" Dean asked, hoping she didn't bring her daughter on dangerous adventures like this. Even if they did have a Hellhound protecting them.

"Chuck is watching over her while I look for my brothers." She takes her helmet from under her arm and was about to put it on her head when Cas stopped her.

"Luna, may I ask you something before you go?" Cas asked, making her pause and place her helmet on her bike's handles.

"Of course, Castiel."

"Why do humans have lie when they really want something?" He asked. Dean gave him a confused look before turning to Luna, who was smiling and loving how Cas wanted to learn about the humans.

"Humans don't _have_ to lie, but there are some instances where lies are preferred. For example, Dean and Sam, as well as other hunters, have to lie about being part of the government so that they can get the information needed to stop the creature they happen to be hunting at the time. Some humans aren't exactly nice and lie to get their way in the 'normal' world. Humans will sometimes lie to protect their friends and family," she explained after a moment of thought.

"Why would they lie to friends and family?" Cas asked.

"It's like what we talked about before, angel. They want to protect them from some of the cruel truths."

"One more thing." She nods for Castiel to continue. "You told me before that your brothers turned their backs on you. Why would you still go after them?" Dean watched as Luna sat back in her seat with a sigh. She looked away, thinking about how to word her thoughts. Fluffy nudged one of her hands and she scratched behind his ear while thinking of a response.

"Because…" she looked up into Cas' eyes. "They're family. They're _my_ family. And I have information for them that will hopefully help us to reconnect. We need to be brought together again so that we can save our home. Our home is slowly destroying itself, Castiel. And unless my brothers and I can get together, our home, the place where we all grew up together, will be no more." She gave a shuddering breath. "You ask me why I would go after them, and it isn't just because of our home. Family, Castiel, is the most important thing anyone will ever have. If you get upset with each other, you're supposed to be able to talk it out, not shut them out and beat each other." She turned her attention to Dean, knowing he needs to hear this as well. "It doesn't matter how much of a chick flick the moment becomes with the talk, just as long as you guys can understand each other." She returned her gaze back to Castiel. "It isn't going to be like before. Too much has happened for that to be possible." Castiel turned his gaze to the floor, knowing full well what she's referring to. "But that doesn't mean you can't make a new bond with them. A sort of reset, if you will. So long as all sides wish to join the reset." She fingered her helmet before speaking again. "Family will always find ways to hurt you, but you must learn to forgive them and forgive yourself."

"Have you?" Cas asked, making Luna smile.

"I did. I forgave them the moment they turned their backs on me and I forgave myself the moment I first held Capri." A small and sad smile spread across her face. "Now, enough of the chick flick moments. I've got to get on the road. Good luck boys, I'll be seeing you all later." With that, she placed her helmet on and started her bike. "Let's go, Fluffy!" She tore out of the alley with the hound racing right next to her. When she was out of sight, Dean turned to Cas.

"How do you know Luna?" Cas in turn, told Dean about their first meeting, as the boys got into the car. "Wait, so Capri is half demon and half angel? How does that even work?"

"Yes, she is a half breed. I honestly don't know the full story. Luna refuses to tell and somehow she can block me from reading her mind. I only recently found out that she was living with Chuck," Castiel said by the end. "She also won't tell me how she acquired a Hellhound. How do you know Luna?"

"She tackled Sam and her kid threw me against a wall while the hellhound growled at me," Dean grumbled. "Why name it Fluffy?"

 **Hey! AlwayzHuman here with my first Supernatural fic. Let me know what you think of it. I thank my beta, AlexisJames, for helping me with editing and detailing. Remember, Reviews help fuel the motivation to write.**


	2. Angry Luna

_Castiel and Zurina never strayed very far from each other's side, not even when they were in the privacy of their favorite hiding spot. The universe was peaceful in the garden. Light emanated from everywhere, it seemed like. The luscious flora rustled musically in the breeze caused by distant wing beats. Joshua smiled fondly at the twins, as they danced cheerfully around the garden, swirling and darting about the leaves and flowers. Their childish voices occasionally would belt out little tidbits of made up songs or rhymes. Laughter filled the garden._

 _Joshua, unlike many of the other angels, never minded it when the fledglings didn't bother to disguise their cheerful personalities. In fact, he found it almost beautiful when they acted as such, often smiling to himself as he took in their wonder of their Father's creation._

 _Castiel was the first to find an odd looking pond, calling his twin to look at it with him as they watch the first creature crawl out of the sea. Even though it had been years since the two shared a cradle, the twins seemed to stay the same. Castiel was still the calm one, curious about the things he saw and heard both in Heaven and on Earth, his wings weren't used often but they were strong enough to carry him short distances. Zurina was nearly as hyperactive as Gabriel, the two occasionally pranking their brothers and sisters, but she didn't eat as many sweets as the archangel, her favorites being the different flavored orbs on a stick. Her wings were a little stronger than her twin's but that was just because she liked to hover instead of walking or fully flying._

 _Joshua was trimming some of the trees and making sure they had enough water when Michael appeared, greeting the gardening angel with a smile before following the sounds of Zurina's excited voice as she asked her twin what he thinks the creature will become while Castiel shrugged and gave a quiet reply. Michael smiled, when Zurina heard him coming and turned to look at him with a huge smile._

" _Mikey!" She greets, flapping her wings hard to get close to him. She held her hand out, her way of greeting, and Michael gently took it and immediately felt her Grace and reaching towards his in greeting before pulling her into a hug. Zurina was the only angel to do this and she only did this with the brothers she was closest to. Castiel ran over to Michael, only flapping his wings to give him an extra little bounce when he was close enough to join their embrace_

" _Did you two have fun with Joshua?" Michael asked._

" _Yes! We sang and danced for the pretty plants!" Zurina says excitedly._

" _There were many interesting plants that I was unaware of," Castiel informed more quietly. Michael was struck, just as he was each time he visited his younger siblings, at how different the twins were from each other. At the same time they were the perfect balance of each other, in all areas be it work or play, or even something as simple as conversation. When Michael would watch them play, only one thought really occurred to him:_ They're so lucky; they'll always have each other.

 _It's unfortunate, though, that the future was not able to be seen by the angel. Otherwise their lot might have fallen very differently. It all started with the bullying._

 _Zurina clung to her twin's arm, scrunching her eyes shut to try to block out what their brothers and sisters were saying about them the following day. Their three older brothers that would normally protect them from their bullying siblings were all out on separate missions. She sniffled a little, but that only made their mocking and jeering grow louder. Castiel had better luck simply ignoring them as he lead his twin away. He had been trying to make it to Joshua's garden, where they had planned to help the older angel named and plant some brand new flowers, not expecting all of the bullies to be in the way. Castiel cringed when he heard another soft sob from his twin. He wrapped a wing around her, offering her silent comfort the best he knew how. The twins barely heard the flutter of wings before there was silence. Zurina barely had time to open her eyes before the two were picked up by strong arms. With one mind, the twins buried into their brother's arms._

" _Welcome back, Luci!" Zurina greets, wrapping a hand around the archangel's hand on her waist, greeting him with her Grace as he did the same before she threw her arms around his neck again. Lucifer spared a gentle smile for her, but the turned a heated, angry gaze at the other angels. He issued commands to the angels, who spun and fled to obey them, not wishing to stay in the path of his glare a moment longer._

" _Thank you for saving us," Castiel says, hugging his brother tighter._

" _You needn't thank me, that's what I'm here for." Lucifer opened his wings, and snapped out, showcasing their powerful strength for his younger siblings, ready to take flight. "Why don't the two of you sing for me while we go to Joshua's Heaven?" Zurina had a huge smile instantly, looking to her twin. The twins knew which song to sing. Zurina started giggling as she began to sing._

"What's going on? This can't be happening! Don't tell me it's a song!"

"It's a song _," Castiel voices, smiling and making Lucifer laugh._

 _The bullying of the twins never stopped. Every time they were bullied, Michael, Lucifer, or Gabriel would show up and save them. The twins would always stay together, never more than a wingspan from their twin. Zurina, the more passionate twin, was always more affected by the bullying than Castiel. So, when the bullies got to them while their older brothers were out, Castiel would sing their song. The one that could make the other smile. "_ Let me be your wings. Let me be your only love _," Zurina would still be sniffling but she couldn't force her smile down as he pulled her to their feet and started slow dancing, only picking up their speed when their song did. They'd dance a skip about, their laughter growing louder as their movements grew more boisterous. When their song was done, Castiel would smile as his sister became a giggling mess once more. Most of the time it was Castiel who started their song but on the rare occasions Zurina would start it. Then they would hug with arms, wings, and Grace truly believing that they would never be torn apart from each other. No matter what happened, no matter how difficult some of their siblings got, they'd always have their twin at their back._

* * *

"Oh, geez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet," Dean muttered, staring after the woman, Risa, who had just attacked him. It was safe to say that the pass 24 hours have not been in his favor. First, he had to explain to Cas that humans needed sleep, which confused him because he thought Luna had already taught him these things. Secondly, Sam calls him telling him that Lucifer decided to have a little chat with Sammy about being his vessel. Third, Zachariah goes and tosses him into the future. Fourth, he gets chased by people with the Croatoan virus. Fifth, future Dean locks him away. And to top it all off, Dean is getting busted for Future Dean's mistakes.

"What?" Chuck asked, confused.

"Uh, never mind." Dean needed to find Cas. Fast. "Hey Chuck, is… Cas still here?"

"Yeah," Chuck said with a laugh. "I don't think Cas is going anywhere." Dean left to go look for Castiel, hoping the angel will be able to help him. He found him, just not the way he was expecting. Definitely wasn't expecting to hear the Angel of the Lord say orgy. Especially not when he could barely handle a 'den of iniquity' not so long ago. And he certainly wasn't expecting him to be _stoned_. Then his future self decided to come back and shoot one of his own and then he's arguing with himself for not listening to himself. Now Dean finds out that his future self is torturing again and Castiel finds this funny?!

"What? I like 'past you'," Cas defended. Future Dean looked annoyed but didn't say anything as he whipped out a map and showed them where Lucifer would be. It was a stupidly reckless plan! Even Cas agreed! And finding out that Lucifer is wearing Sam to the prom isn't helping either! No matter what his future self said, there was no way Dean was going to say 'yes' to Michael. Not a chance. Even with Cas' horrible story about how he became mortal didn't help. But a thought did occur to him on the ride to battle.

"Hey Cas, what about Luna and Capri? They're strong, they could probably help us fight." Sure, Dean didn't know Luna very well but he did know that he and her daughter were strong.

"They're both dead," Cas said. "She found one of her brothers, a powerful Trickster, and the two of them came back to get Capri, hearing how the angels planned to kill her daughter, but they were too late. She watched her daughter die and the angels killed Fluffy when he went to go fight them for Capri and Luna went into a comatose state where she eventually died." Dean didn't know what to say to that. "She did try though. She tried to get the three of us to return to our families." Now Dean became confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"She tried to put her own family back together, she tried to get you to go after Sam, and she tried to get me to look for my twin."

"You have a twin?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Oh, you haven't found that part out yet," Cas said with a chuckle. "Yes, I have a twin. She was my song and dance. The hyper to my calm. I tried looking for her after Luna died but couldn't find her. Apparently Luna knew where my twin was but went into a coma before she had a chance to tell me." Castiel had a sad smile on his face. "When you return to your time, promise me you'll try to convince me to look for Zurina."

"Zurina? That's your twin's name?" Cas nodded.

"I won't know it, but I'll want to apologize to her. I shouldn't have pushed her away." After seeing himself get ganked by Lucifer in his brother's body, a 'friendly' talk with with his future self, and then being brought back to his own time, Dean was fed up. Dean wasn't going to say 'yes' to Michael but he also wasn't going to leave Sam hanging this time either.

"Oh, well if it isn't the ghost of Christmas 'screw you'," Dean hisses out when he sees Zachariah.

"Enough," Zachariah said calmly, thinking he has won. "Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say 'yes'."

"How do I know that this thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel Hocus-Pocus?"

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say 'yes' and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die." Someone tapped Zachariah on the shoulder, making the angel turn around and allowing Dean to see who was there. Dean started smiling when he recognized a messy mop of black hair. Luna smiled in a sickly sweet way at Zachariah.

"Your voice always did grate on my nerves," she said in a calm voice before giving the angel a good right hook and knocking him to the ground. "Especially when you're being a bully." She turned to Dean, checking him for injuries.

"Okay, okay! I'm fine," Dean complained. Luna chuckled before turning her sites on the angel again and charging towards Zachariah. Dean had just enough time to notice that the motel door was still bolted shut before he was no longer in the room. He was by a street and when he turned around he couldn't keep the smile off his face at seeing the familiar angel in a trenchcoat. "That's pretty nice timing, Cas."

"We had an appointment," Cas answered, a smile on his own face. Dean, remembering what he saw, placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Don't ever change." The angel continued to smile even after Dean looked away.

"How did Zachariah find you?"

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?" Dean takes out his phone and starts looking for a number.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked, trying to look over Dean's shoulder.

"Something I should have done in the first place." He places the phone to his ear and calls Sam. Then Dean turns to Cas after he finishes the phone call, remembering the promise. "Hey, Cas?" Cas hummed a reply, tilting his head in that familiar curious look. "It might just be Zachariah messing with us but… do you know someone named Zurina?" Cas stood up straight and stiffened, his earlier smile falling flat. "You okay, buddy?"

"Zurina is my twin. The two of us, along with three of our brothers, were very close a long time ago. Why would Zachariah bring her up?" Castiel explained, still stiff from the mention on her. Dean began walking back to the motel, still needing to return for his baby.

"Well, it wasn't really Zachariah that told me." Dean then started to explain to Cas what had happened, the possible future, Luna's, Fluffy's, and Capri's deaths, and how Luna apparently knew where Zurina was and how Future Cas wanted to look for Zurina.

"Why would human me make you promise to try to bring my twin and I together?" Castiel asked as the two entered the motel parking lot.

"I don't know. Maybe you ended up feeling bad about whatever you and Zurina went through?" Dean questioned. They saw Luna leaning on Baby, giving them a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know about his twin?" Luna asked.

"Zachariah sent him to a future where the angels left and the Croatoan Virus was everywhere," Cas shortened. Zurina had a surprised look on her face.

"Sounds horrible," she said.

"Luna, do you know where Zurina is?" Castiel asked, hope peaking through his voice. She looked to the ground, thinking about how she was going to phrase her thoughts.

"Castiel, I want you to understand, okay? And I want you to know I'm not trying to hurt you when I say this." Cas nods, wanting to hear news on his twin. Luna gulped before speaking. "The Zurina you knew, angel, is dead." Castiel's eyes widened in shock and sadness. "When you and your brothers started leaving one by one, she started the Shatter. She took your Shatter into herself before your last brother left." Cas stared at his feet at hearing this news.

"I am the reason she's completely Shattered, aren't I?"

"Castiel, honey bee-" Luna pushing off to join the boys and comfort Cas, only to keel over in pain as she held her middle. Dean and Castiel caught her before she hit the ground and she took in a ragged breath. "No worries, boys. Just a bit battered and bruised. I'll be fine."

"I can heal-"

"You can't heal this with you powers, angel," Luna states, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. "I just need some rest and then I'll be fine. And Castiel, don't ever blame yourself. She wouldn't like it."

"Where's Fluffy?" Castiel asked, trying to think of a way to easy the mother's discomfort.

"I sent him to go check on Capri before I heard the ruckus that is Zachariah," Luna explained. Cas and Dean readjusted Luna to make it easier for them to carry her to the motel room.

"Okay, who's going to explain to me what the Shatter is?" Dean spoke, breaking the moment. Luna gave a weak laugh but it was Castiel who explained the Shatter to Dean as they brought Luna inside the motel room to rest. Dean had eventually forgotten to ask her how she got into the motel room in the first place.

"The Shatter is the most natural form of dying that an angel can have," Cas explained to Dean. "When an angel feels like they are losing everything important to them, they start to Shatter. When this happens, the angels end up in pain whenever they try to fly or use their grace. If the Shatter ends up completing itself, then the angel dies. It is similar to an incurable cancer."

"Sort of," Luna butted in, confusing Castiel. "There is a way to heal the angel by bringing the elements that Shattered them together but most angels don't know about it until it's too late."

"Either way, it sounds horrible," Dean commented.

"It is," Luna and Cas said at the same time.

* * *

The Winchesters were once again going up against a witch, this with a poker and years fetish, and were currently arguing about who was going to try to go up against the man witch next. It was a funny sight, if anyone around knew the group, to watch 30 year old Dean Winchester as an old man arguing about how he is wiser because he is physically older. Bobby had finally snapped and was yelling at his boys when they said he didn't have enough years in the bank.

"What _exactly_ am I living for, huh?" Bobby snapped. "The damn apocalypse?! Watching men die bloody while I sit in this chair, can't take a step to help 'em?!"

"Bobby…" Dean tried to interrupt, only to be quieted by Bobby continuing.

"No, no. It's the facts. I'm old…" Bobby began to calm down, sadness and despair dripping from his voice. "...and broke down… and I can't…" his voice broke as he continued. "I ain't a hunter no more. I'm useless. And if I wasn't such a coward, I'd have stuck a gun in my mouth the day I got home from the hospital."

"You're wrong, you know," a voice said from behind Dean and Sam. All three men turned to look at the woman coming towards them.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I thought I found one of the people I was looking for but it turned out I was wrong," Luna explained, her helmet under her right arm. "But since I'm in town, I can definitely help you boys out. Starting with Bobby Singer." She turns her attention to the naturally older man, Fluffy coming up next to him and sniffing while Bobby froze, not sure what to think. "I have been around long enough to know that no one is useless, and if I had the power, I would pull you out of that chair and have you walk everywhere just like you used to. Bobby, what do you think will happen to these two knuckleheads without you? You've been more of a father to them than their own father. What about all those hunters that rely on you for information, or to get them past security? Who will hunters turn to when they're in a jam? Sure you can't hunt yourself, but you're not useless. So many people are counting on you, Bobby, and you'd be letting them all down by taking your own life. And if I have to, I will take the bullet you try to use against yourself and have it aimed at me. Understand?" Bobby nodded and looked to the ground just as Fluffy licked him, leaving a trail of slobber in it's wake and making the Winchesters chuckle at the disgusted face that he made. Dean mentally reminded himself to thank Luna and to have a private talk with Bobby later. "Now that the serious bit is over," she said, turning to Dean and pointing at his new look. "This is just hilarious."

"Shut up," Dean says with a glare, his chuckles stopping abruptly.

"Okay, okay." She places a hand up in surrender. "Alright, I don't know the exact spell for the reversal but I do know that the bases of any reversal spell requires the DNA of the caster. Meaning, someone will need to play. You two," she pointed to Dean and Bobby, "don't have the required years. That leaves Sam."

"No way!" Dean shouts. "Why don't _you_ play?!"

"I don't know how to play poker. What I _can_ do is even the odds and make sure Sam doesn't take the years if he loses."

"You are not taking the years-"

"Yes I am, Sam. I have more years to give than any of you will ever know." She gave them each a stern, motherly look before tossing her helmet to Sam. "Put that on and let's go!"

"Sammy's a back warmer," Dean chuckles out, earning an ear flick from Luna and a slobbery lick from Fluffy.

"You just wish you could be one, Dean," Luna counters before walking away with Sam, who was smirking under her helmet. Sam, Fluffy, and Luna made it to the he-witch's den right as one 'customer' was finishing up. Sam took the lead, efficiently hiding her smaller form, and Fluffy took the rear.

"Hesh here is gonna live to see his granddaughter's Bar Mitzvah," the he-witch informed Sam, causing the 'customer' to turn to look at the tall hunter. "Isn't that right, Hesh?"

"Thanks again, Patrick," the older man said, turning back to the witch.

"Shalom, my friend. Shalom." The older man stood from his chair, careful not to knock into Sam or Luna, and gave a final wave to Patrick.

"That was nice of you," Sam said, cautiously, as he took a step forward.

"I'm a nice guy," Patrick said with a shrug. "What can I do you for?" Sam stepped closer to the table as Patrick began to shuffle the cards.

"Deal," Sam ordered, taking a seat and revealing Luna.

"Just a moment, Sam. It looks like you brought a friend," the he-witch said, placing the cards down and standing. Sam looked back and forth between Luna and Patrick, completely confused as to what was happening as the witch and mother hugged each other like old friends. When they parted, Fluffy nuzzled his head on the witch's hand. "Hello to you too, Fluffy. How long has it been?"

"137 years, Patrick," Luna informed easily. The two had met 300 and some years ago when Capri, who looked closer to eight years old then, tried to lose more years so that she could grow up faster. Luna wasn't too happy about that and ended up meeting with Patrick and his wife, who declined the child and made her pout.

"Ah, yes. Hekate's All Hallow's Eve party where Loki and Kali got into that argument and destroyed nearly half of the party," Patrick said, reminiscent. Luna laughed at the story. She had been invited by Aphrodite, who was trying to set Luna up with a new lover, but left the party early that year to tend to her daughter and completely missed the fight, but rumor spread like wildfire among the gods so she still heard about it. "What name are you going by this time, Muse? Saros? Elara? Astrid? Miranda?"

"Luna." He hummed in response.

"You went with something simple this time." Sam continued to stare at the two with confusion and wide eyes. "So, I'm guessing these boys are friends of your's?"

"Yes. I'm just here to even the odds and take the years should he lose," Luna informed. Patrick nodded and took a seat, dealing out the cards. "You know, she is considered the 'Forgotten Muse'," Patrick explained to Sam.

"That is only because no one is sure of who I am or where I came from," Luna countered. "Although some of my basic powers have shown themselves to others when I am near." Sam just stared at her as Patrick took a seat. The two males played, Lia having come in and the two women greeted each other with hugs and smiles before Lia went over to her lover and kissed him. Patrick suggested a break and Sam ran outside to meet with Dean while Luna and the two witches talked, Fluffy carefully resting under the table. Dean said that they've got the spell while Sam handed him the toothpick, which he took without anyone, including Luna, seeing. The female was certainly shocked when Patrick revealed that he had switched the toothpicks. Luna grabbed Sam's shoulder and managed to place a shield between the two males, keeping Patrick from hurting Sam. Fluffy gave off a low growl from his spot under the table, warning the witch to stop.

"Stop it! Patrick, stop it!" Lia stepped in and tried to stop her husband. He just continued to try to choke Sam with his powers while Luna was using all of her strength to prevent harm to the younger Winchester.

"He tried to kill us!" Patrick yelled, hating that Sam would try to cheat.

"I did it! I gave him the spell!" The moment Patrick had stopped trying to hurt Sam, Luna fell to the floor in exhaustion and Patrick looked over to his wife. While the husband and wife were talking, Sam got up and slid to Luna. He tried to see if she was okay, she looked like she was in a lot of pain and was panting. Luna knew that she had over exerted herself again and that she would pass out at any moment, she could feel her arms shake just from keeping her up.

"Sam," she whispered, knowing she didn't have a lot of time before she passed out. "I'm not going to be able to keep it even this time." When Patrick and Lia were done talking, they turned to Luna and Sam as Fluffy scooched closer to Luna to give her comfort.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked, turning to the witches.

"Sam, I'm fine. It's just a past scar that hasn't healed yet," Luna explained with a grunt as she tried to move into a more comfortable position. "I'll be fine. I just need rest," she whispered before falling completely to the floor, asleep. Lia went to Luna's side, putting the unconscious woman's head on her lap as the hound gently nuzzled the mother's cheek and whined. Patrick and Sam returned to their seats and began the game. They kept playing, trying to beat the other. Dean nearly died but Sam still won with four 4's after pretending the 'going-out-of-your-head' bit. Sam had to carry the still unconscious Luna back to the motel where he met up with Bobby while Dean was out to go get food. Sam had placed her on one of the beds so that she stayed comfortable, the hellhound laying on the floor next to the bed, while he told Bobby about how he won. When he was finished, he was leaving to go get a booster shot just as Dean returned with food. Dean had a talk with Bobby, repeating and agreeing with what Luna had said before and not even noticing that said woman was asleep on one of the beds.

"Now are we done feeling our feelings?" Bobby asked. "Cause I'd like to get out of this room before we both grow some lady parts."

"Yeah, we're done," Dean said getting up from his chair to help Bobby pack his truck.

"Also, don't forget the sleeping girl in there," Bobby said, following Dean. "I don't want you idjits leaving the poor girl to wake up on her own after she's helped us."

"What girl?" Dean asked.

"The one that went with Sam to the poker game." Bobby then explained what happened to her based on what Sam had told him.

"This happened before, when Zachariah sent me to the future," Dean said. "Something isn't right with her. Sam told you that she was old? Like, older than the he-witch we just went after?" Bobby nodded. "I think we're going to need to have a serious talk with her." And he and Sam did, although Bobby still had to return to his house. Luna, of course, didn't wake up until Sam and Dean were eating dinner in the motel room that night while waiting for her to wake up. She stretched on the bed, hissing when she still felt pain spasm through her back. Fluffy's head perked up and watched as Luna slowly sat up. "Good, you're awake. Hungry?" Luna looked at them, feeling that there was something that they weren't telling her. She sat up and walked over to them, passing under a devil's trap on the ceiling of the room that Fluffy was wary of and sitting at the small table with them. Dean passed her a take out box of spaghetti and a silver fork, which she easily picked up.

"Are these tests necessary?" She asked Dean, already knowing what he was going you say.

"Yes."

"Luna, you've been keeping stuff from us. You're who-knows-how-old, you have the ability to block a 500 year old witch's powers, you can appear inside a locked motel room, and according to Cas you seem to know more than you should," Sam explained, taking a nicer approach. Luna sighed and lowered her head.

"I am not the same being I used to be, and over the many years that I've been on Earth I have learned much. You saw what happened to me after I blocked Patrick. That was the most power I have used in centuries. I'm broken, boys, and my powers are affected by it," Luna explained.

"So you're a witch?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm not," she answers.

"Patrick called you a Muse, like in the Greek Mythologies?" Sam followed up. Luna made a sour looking face, trying to think of a way to describe herself to the boys.

"Sort of, but not exactly. I have met many pagan gods over the years and none of them really know me well but they have seen me influence many people, much like a Muse. They kind of just assumed and I never felt the need to correct them. And I won't tell you guy what I am or what my original name was either until I find my brothers," she explained.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean, I will willingly explain everything about me and who I am after I get my brothers together again. You see, the five of us didn't part well. My two oldest brothers had been arguing about something our father did and the youngest of the two was sent into imprisonment by the older one. The imprisoned one only recently was freed, which is why I am only now trying to get them together again. My third brother ran off because he hated the fighting between our two older brothers and my youngest brother turned his back on me when I was trying to teach him everything that I had been learning about the humans. It's been centuries since I've seen them all together and my mission is to reunite them and make them understand each other a little better so that we can sort of go back to how we were before. Or at the very least tolerate each other enough to save our home. I'm not evil, I'm just a little sister who wants to see her brothers together again." They finished their food in silence and then Luna excused herself, saying that it was about time she got back on the road. Fluffy followed her out and the brothers waited until they couldn't hear the motorbike andy more before debating between whether to trust her or not. They never really came to a decision before going to sleep.

* * *

Castiel fought his way through the trick. He needed to get back to Dean and Sam. This trickster is too powerful to be an ordinary trickster. It took him a long time but Cas was finally able to get out of his illusion and start looking for Dean and Sam. Cas was a little beaten up but that didn't matter, he didn't know when he was going to get sent back again. Cas opened the door, relieved to see the Winchesters and not another hologram.

"You okay?" Dean asked after the cheers and applause quieted a bit.

"I don't have much time," Castiel warned.

"What happened?" Sam asked, worried for his friend.

"I got out."

"From where?" Dean asked.

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be," Cas explained quickly.

"What thing? The Trickster?" Dean asked.

"If it is a trickster."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused. Cas was suddenly thrown against the wall, surprising the boys when the angel grunted from the impact.

"Hello!" The Trickster greets as he hops into the room, causing the audience to cheer loudly. "Thank you! Thank you. Please stop." Castiel slowly stood from the floor, duct tape on his mouth and a look of recognition in his eyes at seeing the 'Trickster'. "Hi Castiel," the Trickster greeted. The angel turning his gaze to the Winchesters, begging for them to understand who the Trickster really was. With a swipe of his hand, the Trickster sent Castiel away.

"You know him?" Sam asked.

"Where did you just send him?" Dean asked.

Luna was standing in the shadows of the warehouse behind some boxes, waiting for the boys to return from whatever little fun they were being placed through, and Fluffy laying down by her feet. She had an umbrella in her hand as she waited, Chuck having warned her that she'll need it. After several more hours, she watched as the Winchester boys reappeared with the Trickster surrounded by Holy Fire. She continued to watch without anyone noticing her as the boys and the Trickster, who had just revealed himself to be the archangel Gabriel, were talking about how an archangel became a trickster. She could see from her little corner that the archangel held some interest in the younger Winchester, which made her smirk a little. When Dean asked Sam if he really blamed Gabriel for leaving his family and insulting his brothers, she watched as Gabriel became angry and snapped at them. Luna watched as the three started arguing about the apocalypse, Gabriel blaming the two Winchesters. Telling them how similar the two really are to the angels and explaining why the two are meant to be the vessels and why the angels all knew. Dean still rebelled against destiny and Luna smiled at his resilience. Gabriel continued to try to convince them, knowing only two angels that could possibly stop their brothers from fighting.

"So, boys, now what? Stare at each other for the rest of eternity?" Gabriel asked just to annoy them.

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him," Dean ordered.

"Oh, am I?"

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some Holy Oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel." Luna winced at the idea. Sam didn't speak but he knew not to get in Dean's way when it comes to Cas. Gabriel had turned to look at Sam, silently asking if Dean was joking, but from the look on the taller Winchester's face, he knew Dean wasn't. Gabriel turned back to Dean and snapped his fingers, bringing Cas to stand next to Dean. "Cas, you okay?" Cas was panting from whatever he was doing previously as he glared at Gabriel.

"I'm fine," Castiel replied, angry at the archangel. Luna gave a relieved smile when she heard Cas. "Hello Gabriel."

"Hey bro," Gabriel greeted with a smile, thinking Cas was only upset with him because of the trick dimension. "How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful." Castiel just continued to glare at Gabriel. "How's Zuri been? Fantastic, right? Always singing, dancing, smiling, and laughing? Of cou-"

"She's dead," Cas said evenly, forcing himself not to show emotions. Gabriel looked at Castiel with confusion, not understanding what he was saying. "Zurina completely Shattered. She took her Shatter and my Shatter into herself. She's dead, Gabriel." The archangel stared at the angel with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"She can't be. With you by her side-"

"She wasn't. I wasn't aware that she had both of our Shatters when I turned her away."

"You stopped singing with her?" Gabriel whispered, not believing his ears.

"She was bragging about the things she was learning on Earth."

"Zurina never brags, Castiel! You of all people know this!"

"I know I was at partial fault!" Castiel yelled back. "You were too! So were Michael and Lucifer! I'm sure of it!"

"She can't be dead!"

"She is!"

"She _can't_ be! You and her were meant to be the pillar and cornerstone of Heaven!"

"I guess that will not happen since she's _dead_ ," Castiel growled out. Dean and Sam were staring at the interaction, gaining pieces of the story between the angels. Luna had started to cry a little at the argument between the brothers, memories surging through her mind. Dean decided that they were done.

"Okay. We're out of here," Dean announced. "Come on, Sam, Cas."

"Um… okay…" Gabriel was annoyed and upset. They weren't really going to just leave him there, are they? "Hey… Guys? So-So, what? Huh? You're just gonna… You're gonna leave me here forever?" he didn't want to be felt behind. He had to find Zurina and reunite her with Cas. Dean turned around when he was by the door, Sam and Cas not far behind.

"No," Dean answered. "We're not. 'Cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record...This isn't about some prizefight between your brothers. Or some destiny that can't be stopped! This is about _you_ being too afraid to stand up to your family and leave family that really needed you! As a wise lady once said: Family is the most important thing anyone will ever have." Gabriel stared at the older Winchester like a child that was just scolded for running out into the street. Dean turned back around and broke the glass before pulling the fire alarm. Luna took that as her cue to open her umbrella as quietly as possible, Fluffy quickly standing up, before the sprinklers started up and smiling at the fact that Dean just called her wise. "Don't say I never did anything for you." Dean opened the door and left, Sam not too far behind after he stared at the Trickster one last time. Cas was the last one, giving his brother one final look as the Holy Fire went out before following the Winchesters. Gabriel continues to stand in the sprinklers until he heard footsteps from behind him. Luna had come out of her hiding spot, having wiped her tears away so that no one would notice, with her hound following close behind.

"Hello, Gabriel," Luna greeted, giving a small smile.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked, wary of the woman suddenly appearing and the hellhound right next to her.

"A friend," she answered vaguely, stepping closer and offering the shelter of her umbrella. "They're right, though. You do need to stand up to your family, make them see reason. I also saw the interest you had on the younger Winchester boy. There are hard times coming and Castiel will not be able to protect both at the same time. You should also try to get close to Castiel again, too. He needs an angel friend in this, especially since he can't be with his twin right now."

"And why should I listen to a demon like you?" Gabriel asked. This woman confused him. She had a Hellhound but couldn't sense any demonic aura on her at all.

"On Earth as it is in Heaven, angels and humans are more alike than many think," she said. "Plus, I'm not a demon." She handed him the umbrella and started walking away. "If you don't want to bring your brothers back together, that's fine. It just means Castiel will be the only angel to follow your Father's orders."

"Which orders?" Gabriel asked. She turned to him with a smile.

"To love the humans more than your Father. Castiel is fighting for humanity, not the angels. And, I'm sure Zurina would be doing the same." With that, she left. Gabriel tried to follow her but she had disappeared, a motorcycle sounding in the distance. He thought about what she said and when he finally came to a conclusion, he went looking for Castiel. He was going to fight for humanity. It is because of this decision that Dean nearly drove off the side of the road due to Gabriel's sudden appearance in the back seat with Cas.

"What the hell?!" Dean shouted as he parked on the side of the road. The Winchesters turned and stared at the archangel, who was sitting lazily on one side while he propped his feet in Cas' lap.

"Hello boys," Gabriel greets.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, more calm than his brother with an added hidden excitement in the younger brother.

"I've come to join you lunatics for the fight against the apocalypse and so I can reestablish my brotherly bond with Cassie," Gabriel explained.

"Why would you want to do that?" Cas asked, shoving his brother's legs off him and momentarily ignoring the old nickname.

"Because I already gave up on my family once, and my little sister died from the Shatter because of it. I'm not going to give up again." Gabriel was serious. He wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Cas.

"I thought you said there was no way to stop it?" Dean growled out.

"As far as I know, there isn't. But Zurina might of found a way. She was the one who really wanted to try to get our brothers to understand," Gabriel explained. Gabriel turned to Castiel. "You said she was learning things about the Earth, right?"

"Yes, Father took her from Heaven a few years after Michael placed Lucifer into the cage," Cas said, not understanding how his twin could help.

"Great! She might have notes that could help us find a way to save everyone! Did she ever tell you what part of the world she was in while learning?"

"No," Cas states. Gabriel quieted down while he thought.

"Well, That's definitely going to make it harder but not impossible." Gabriel disappeared in search for any possible signs that Zurina had been there at any point while Dean started driving again. Gabriel did find an old wooden cabin in the woods but it was completely empty, it looked like it had be for centuries. The archangel searched the whole cabin but found nothing but the very very faint sense of Zurina's Grace. He returned to the Impala with a pout on his face. "Nothing! I found a cabin but there was nothing in there." Gabriel grew frustrated. "She had to have left something!"

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked, still turned to look as Dean started to drive.

"Because if she is really dead, then she should have left something for Cas so that he can save Heaven," Gabriel explained.

"Why does Cas have to be the one to save Heaven?"

"Because he and Zurina are supposed to be Heaven's salvation."

"Well, since she's dead and didn't leave any notes, then that's a bust," Dean piped up from the front.

"Maybe…" Gabriel began to think about places that Zurina liked base off of her favorite places in Heaven, thinking he might be able to find some notes there. "Maybe she met someone and they, or their descendants have the notes," he mumbled in a low whisper, making it impossible for anyone to hear him. Once his face started hurting from staying in a thinking position for so long, Gabriel decided to leave the thought on the back burner for now and start bugging the Winchester boys. "So where are we heading? Are we there yet?"

* * *

Gabriel found that hunting with the Winchester boys was… interesting. Although, the majority of the time the archangel was invisible when he followed them and just 'popped in' when Castiel did. It made it easier to prank Dean while invisible, like the time he turned the Impala neon pink. And protect Sam, like with the vampire nest the other day; not that Gabriel would ever admit that to the giant's face. Sometimes Gabriel, when he isn't looking for traces of Zurina among the humans or pranking Dean, likes to pop in on Sam when Dean was out. Like now. Dean was out a rogue werewolf while Sam was back at the motel looking for any possible leads to ganking Lucifer, although if Gabriel actually looked at the screen he would've notice that he hadn't scrolled in over half an hour and that his mind was flooded with thoughts of the archangel that was watching over him without his knowledge. Gabriel hopped onto Sam's bed, which the researcher was currently sitting on with his computer on his lap, while making himself visible and startling Sam.

"Dammit, Gabriel! Stop doing that," Sam scolded, giving the archangel one of his bitch faces.

"Come on, Samsquatch," Gabriel cooed, sitting on his elbows to look at Sam while he pops a lollipop in his mouth. "You know you missed me." Sam just glared at him while the trickster internally rejoiced in glee when he poked at Sam's mind to reveal that the archangel was right. Sam did miss him.

"Whatever," Sam muttered, returning his gaze to the computer on his lap. However, Sam couldn't really focus and decided to give up for a little bit to ask a question that's been bugging him since Gabriel joined their little suicide group a week ago. "What changed your mind?" Gabriel looked over to him and pulled the sweet out of his mouth, making a popping noise.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific, Sam-I-Am," Gabriel said, sticking the sweet orb on a stick back into his mouth.

"What changed your mind about joining us?" Gabriel made a sour face at the question.

"A woman," Gabriel answered. Sam gave him a skeptical look, pushing his jealousy away for a later time.

"A woman?" Sam asked, making sure he heard right. Gabriel nodded and explained his encounter with the odd female after the brothers had left him in the warehouse.

"I never got her name, either. And she seemed to disappear quickly, like an angel or demon, but…"

"She didn't show any signs that she was either and she seemed to know more than she should," Sam finished, causing Gabriel to nod. "Did she have a Hellhound with her?" The archangel nodded. "The woman you met was Luna. She's a friend. Sort of. She's been around for a long time apparently and she's powerful, she was able to keep a 500 year old witch from strangling me. And Cas says she's a really good fighter too." Sam tried to remember all the things he's learned about her. "She seems more human than anything else but the witch we went up against awhile back called her a Muse. The 'Forgotten Muse' or something? And she changes her name often enough so that no one really knows her name." Gabriel gave a look of thought. This Luna chick was really weird but he did remember hearing stories about the 'Forgotten Muse' and how she just roams the Earth with her daughter and Hellhound.

"'Forgotten Muse'... I remember hearing stories about her. Always trying to spread inspiration, hope, happiness, and all that other good-y stuff," Gabriel said, recalling the stories. Dean then entered the motel covered in dirt.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked, trying to hold back a chuckle and failing.

"Hey Dean-o!" Gabriel greets before turning his focus back onto Sam.

"Shut up," Dean gruffs out. "What is he doing here?" Dean gestured towards Gabriel laying on Sam's bed.

"Well, it turns out Luna was the one to convince Gabriel to join us," Sam informed before Dean left to shower. When the older Winchester returned, Sam relaying what Gabriel had told him.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would she care about whether the trickster joins us or not when she has her our family to worry about?" Dean asked.

"Good question," Sam says, trying to think of a way to answer that. "And I think I know who might be able to answer that."

"Who?" Dean asks, pulling a chair over to sit.

"Cas knew her before we did. Maybe he knows something about why she convinced Gabriel to join us," Sam suggested. Gabriel agreed that it was worth a shot and Dean shrugged before praying to Castiel in the most polite way possible.

"Hey Cas! We've got some questions about your friend so get your feathery ass down here."

Okay, maybe not necessarily polite but it still got the job done.

With a flutter of wings Cas was standing next to Dean. The angel greeted them, Dean being the first one he greeted, and they began to fill Cas in on what they've learned and started asking him questions about Luna only to find that he doesn't know either. A thought then occurred to Gabriel.

"Hey, Samoose! Didn't you say that Luna's been around for a long time?" Sam nodded at Gabriel's question. "Maybe she met Zurina at some point and knows if she left any notes behind. I mean, she does seem to know a lot about angels and what's happened to Heaven. Maybe Zuri was the one to tell her?"

"I can confirm that she did know Zurina," Cas interjected. "Luna was the one to tell us that Zurina was Shattered after Dean returned from the future."

"That's right," Dean added. "Future Cas also said that Luna found one of her brothers and that he was a powerful trickster. Maybe you reminded her of her brother or something?"

"It's possible," Cas stated but they were interrupted from any further conversation due to Sam's phone going off. The moose of a man grabbed his phone from the nightstand and read the text. His eyes widened before he tossed the device to Dean and started packing. The squirrel had the same reaction as his younger brother and the two were halfway done packing, even tossing things in the air for the other one to catch to making packing faster, when the angels in the room were finally able to ask what was going on.

"Chuck just sent a text saying he's in trouble," Sam quickly explained, finishing his bag.

"Who's Chuck?" Gabriel asked, frowning at feeling out of the loop.

"That's right, you haven't met him yet," Sam said, swinging his bag over his shoulder and tossing a phone charger to his brother. "Chuck is the prophet who's been writing our life story," Sam quickly explained. "I can explain the whole story on the way if you want."

"Hells yeah! Let's go!" With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel and Sam were in the backseat of the Impala with Sam's bag in the trunk. Sam watched from behind the driver's seat, with Gabriel's head in his lap, as Dean returned the motel key and raced over to the Impala to place his bag with Sam's while Cas got into the front passenger seat. As soon as Dean was in his seat, he turned the ignition and tore out of the parking lot while Sam started retelling the events of how they met Chuck, Cas adding in a few details here and there. They were at the Pineview Hotel by noon the next day. Dean quickly parked the car, noticing several other black '67 Chevrolet Impalas parked as well and stopping for a moment.

"Dean!" Sam calls, getting his brother's attention. "Come on." The four start running towards the hotel, seeing Chuck pacing outside the front. "Chuck! There you are." The prophet turned around, surprised to see the Winchesters and their angels following behind them.

"Guy?" Chuck asked, confused. "And angels?"

"What's going on?" Dean asked, trying to get right to where they fight the bad guy.

"Uh… nothing." Chuck became more confused when they told him about the text that he supposedly sent saying that he was in trouble. He was trying to defend himself, looking in his pockets for his phone to show them, when he realized what happened and was about to voice his thoughts when Capri came racing out of the hotel.

"Uncle Chuck! Look what I got!" She cheers as the child runs over to show Chuck the bag of candy in her hands. Gabriel, seeing the demon part of her, took out his angel blade and was ready to gank the child when Castiel stopped him. Capri saw this and smiled when she saw Cas. "Castiel!" She then ran over to him to hug the angel, giving him enough time to return the hug before she pulled away. "I'm so glad you're not dead!" She then noticed the Winchesters. "Mr. Dean! Mr. Sam! Look what I got for helping Ms. Becky!" She showed them the bag of candy as well. She was about to greet Gabriel, wanting to find out who he was, when a shout made her rush to hide behind Cas.

"CAPRI MICAH MINETT!" Capri squeaked at her mother's fearsome shout and the use of her full name. Castiel's eyes widen and he flinches, not expecting the usually calm and patient Luna to be in one of her rare angered moods. Cas pulled Capri to hide behind Gabriel, knowing not to get close to the furious mother, even Chuck moved slightly away. Gabe just looked back and forth between his brother and the woman who just stomped out of the hotel with the Hellhound on her heels. When she was near the group, Luna tossed Chuck's phone back at him and glared at her daughter, her foot tapping with impatience. "Capri," Luna growled out. The child looked down and walked over to her mother, knowing full well that her mother would only get more mad if she refused to come willingly. She handed the bag to her mother, who handed it to Chuck. "No candy for two weeks," Luna informed, slowly calming down.

"Oh come on! Don't you think that's a bit harsh?!" Gabriel protested. Luna glared at the archangel, mentally telling him to keep his cakehole shut, before turning to her daughter and giving her a look. Capri turned to Chuck with a sad look.

"I'm sorry for stealing your phone, Uncle Chuck," Capri said, looking at the ground. Chuck bent down and placed the candy to the side to hug the child.

"All is forgiven, Capri. Was it Becky who asked for my phone?" She nodded as he picked her and the candy up.

"Ms. Becky said she needed to contact a friend and that you had their number in your phone," Capri explained. Chuck turned to Sam.

"Sam, can you show her the message?" Chuck asked. The younger Winchester nodded and pulled out the phone to show Capri the message that Becky had sent him. The young girl instantly became confused.

"Why would Ms. Becky say it's a life or death situation? It's not, we're all safe," Capri asked, turning to her mother.

"Because, darling," Luna said, taking Capri from Chuck as her anger simmered down. "Becky just really wanted the boys to see what was going on." They heard a squeal from the hotel front as Becky came hopping down the stairs.

"Sam! You made it!" Sam, Dean, and Chuck all gave their individual annoyance looks, even though Chuck still kind of liked her. The two angels both looked confused and Luna and Capri both looked very irritated while they heard a grumble coming from Fluffy.

"Ms. Becky, I do not appreciate you lying about your reasoning for wanting Uncle Chuck's phone," Capri said with a pout.

"Oh, come on." Becky bounced over. "They're gonna wanna see this." Luna swiftly positioned Capri onto her hip and grabbed Becky's arm, careful not to make it too painful for the fangirl. The two women stared directly into each other's eyes, Luna's eyes were hidden from the angels and the Winchesters as the violet hues of her eyes became more pronounced and Fluffy's growl became louder.

"I do not care for your lies towards my daughter," Luna growled out. "Should you lie to my daughter again, we _will_ have issues, correct?" Becky gulped and nodded her head. Luna released the poor girl and turned back to her friends with a bright smile and her eyes returning to normal. "Since you boys are all here, why don't you all come take a peek around?" With that, she turned around to head back inside with her daughter and Fluffy. Gabriel and Castiel could hear the mother and daughter whispering to each other as they walked away.

"Who is the angel next to Castiel, mommy?" Capri asked.

"That's Gabriel," Luna answered, not looking back at the boys.

"The mailman from Heaven?"

"Yes, darling," Luna said with a chuckle.

"He's shorter than I thought he would be." This made Luna laugh, Cas smirk, and Gabe pout.

"She's scary," Becky said in a hushed tone so only the boys, Chuck, and angels could hear.

"What you got was nothing compared to what she _can_ do at full capacity," Chuck warned. "You do _not_ want to mess with anyone close to her."

"Seriously?" Gabriel asked, to which Chuck nodded.

"Think: Angelic Atomic Bomb." This made everyone in the group wince.

"I'd rather not think about that," Dean said, already having the apocalypse on their shoulders and not needing the thought of an angry immortal mother. Chuck did a quick introduction so that Becky and the angels were introduced to each other before a large man in a yellow shirt stepped onto the porch and informed Chuck it was showtime. The prophet apologised to the four before walking inside. They all followed Chuck into the hotel and were surprised by what they saw. There were references from their past everywhere. The first Supernatural convention.

"Just think, if Chucky ever continues the series then there could be versions of Cassie and me walking around too," Gabriel joked after Becky clarified what they were seeing for them.

"No one calls me that any more," Cas said to his brother.

"Well, looks like I am now," Gabriel group started looking around the convention and eventually made it to the conference room where Chuck was called to the front with a roar of applause. Sam tapped Dean's shoulder and pointed to the side of the room near the front where Luna and Capri were sitting next to each other on the floor to watch Chuck. The group made their way to sit next to the mother and daughter duo to see how Chuck was doing. The prophet was nervous on stage and grabbed one of the water bottles to drink from it as an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Mommy, is he turning that water into wine?" Capri whispered to her mother, making the older woman laugh because it was true. The smell of fermented grapes was faint but there nonetheless. Chuck then began to answer his readers' questions and announcing that he was going to start publishing more books again. The mother and daughter duo turned their eyes to the Winchester boys when they felt an alarming amount of negative emotions next to them. Chuck was in trouble. After the panel Dean and Sam took Chuck off to the side to talk about the books, with Becky following them in secret, while the angels stayed with Luna to talk about Zurina.

"You knew Zuri, right?" Gabriel asked Luna.

"Why?" Luna asked cautiously as she handed her daughter, who was sitting on a nearby chair, a soda.

"We are trying to find any notes that she might have to stop the apocalypse. Any sort of writing she did could help," Cas informed. Luna sat back into her chair and began to think about anything that could help the boys. She was about to answer when a scream was heard, causing the two angels to get up and follow the noise.

"No! Guys- Wait-" They didn't hear her as they ran. "Don't move," Luna orders her daughter before going after them. The angels met up with the Winchesters and they started talking to the girl, having other cosplayers follow up behind them. Once they realized it was just an actress the four began to walk away and Becky started to gush about the LARPing. Luna just shakes her head at what was going on and walked with the boys back down the stairs to watching the LARPing while explaining what LARPing was to Cas. After Sam and Dean left for the bar Capri ran over to her mother and hugged her tightly. "What's wrong, darling?" Luna asked, hugging her daughter back.

"Evil," the girl whispered, confusing her mother and the angels by her side.

"What's evil, sweety?" Luna kneeled down so that she was eye level with the child.

"I do not sense an evil presence," Castiel informed, Gabriel nodding in agreement.

"It must have only appeared for a split moment," Luna clarified, causing Capri to nod. "She's a little more sensitive to this because of both angel and demon blood in her. Capri, darling, can you show me where you sensed it?" Before Capri could answer, they heard a guy shouting.

"For the last time, I'm not making this up, okay? She- She's upstairs. A real, live, dead ghost!" Dean and Sam make it over to the guy before the angels and mother duo. They tried to talk to the guy but he ended up leaving.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"I don't think that guy's a good enough actor to be acting," Dean answered.

"Then let's get some answers and have ourselves a good ol' fashion salt 'n' burn," Gabriel answered.

"A lot of what they were saying is true, if that'll help," Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

"Capri here was friends with Ms. Gore's son. This place really was an orphanage. The only thing that doesn't seem right is the part where Ms. Gore killed the boys, she was perfectly in the right state of mind last time we saw her," Luna recalled.

"Wait, so you were actually here when this was an orphanage?" Dean asked, getting a nod from the mother.

"Supposedly they were all killed up in the attic." With that, they started heading for the stairs. Luna stayed behind to tell Chuck, keeping Capri by her side while they checked the they returned, Sam was pacing, phone to his ear and Becky flirting with him from a distance.

"Awesome," Chuck grumbles, standing next to Becky with Luna on his other side.

"I told you not to go for her," Luna quietly scolds, keeping an eye on Capri as she tried to climb onto Gabriel's back. "You're going to end up having another Mary incident."

"I loved Mary," Chuck shoots back.

"You just loved her because she wasn't as innocent as everyone thought she was," Luna scolds, turning to give Chuck a glare. There was a crash in Capri's direction, making Luna run in her daughter's direction and Chuck, Sam, Dean, and Becky stare at the scene before them. Gabriel was laying on the ground, flat on his stomach, with a fruity alcoholic drink covering his head that had fallen when he knocked over the table and Capri was sitting on his back like she was riding a horse while her face was frozen in shock, not having expected the fall. Castiel was standing next to them, his arms reaching out like he had tried to prevent them from falling but failed, and a panicked look on his face. Fluffy was laying on the floor near them, trying to get his tail free after Gabriel tripped over it. Suddenly Capri started giggling and asking to do it again as she mother picked her up off of the archangel and to the side to sit on Fluffy's back so the mother could help the trickster clean up, of course she was trying to hold back an amused smile the whole time. Everyone went back to doing their own thing, Sam telling Dean that they didn't know where she or the children was buried. They end up following two LARP players with a map that they found and the brothers left the angels to watch the others while they torch Ms. Gore only to find out that Ms. Gore was the one to keep the three malicious ghost children in line. Sam told Chuck to stall when he went up on stage again while Dean and the angels gathered everyone into the conference room, including Luna and Capri even though the two protested.

"I can help," Capri complained.

"I really don't mind Capri being safe back here but me? Really? I-" Luna was cut off by Cas placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We understand that you want to help but who will watch Capri? Chuck is distracting others, Fluffy won't let you out of his sight if there is known danger, and you do not trust Becky," Cas reason. Luna pursed her lips and locked eyes with Castiel defiantly but ended up sighing in defeat, knowing he was right.

"Alright. But you four better be careful," she warned. Cas gave a curt nod before she went into the room with Capri and Fluffy. The four ended splitting up after salting the door. Cas and Dean went to go look for the three terrors while Gabe and Sam flew back to the cemetery. While all of this was going on, Chuck was struggling to keep everyone entertained long enough for Dean and Sam to finish the salt and burn. In the back, a man stood up and started walking towards one of the doors.

"Uh.. Excuse me! Y-you really can't leave!" The man just gave Chuck a look that said 'Stop Me', giving Luna enough time to get up and move over to the man and grab his arm while Fluffy stayed with Capri.

"Sir, please return to your seat," Luna said as pleasantly as she could force out. The man just tried to brush her off and reach for the door. Luna's grip tightened and her violet hue began to show in her eyes again. "Sit down." Luna fell to the floor with a gasp, not expecting the man to shove her off. Capri ran to her mother's side to make sure she was okay while Fluffy barked and raced towards the man.

"Don't open that door!" Chuck called from the stage, grabbing the nearest iron item he could find and starting to run as the man opened the door, removing the salt line. He was about to step through the door when one of the ghost boys appeared in front of him, brandishing a knife and making the audience of the room gasp. The man was tackled by the invisible hound as the ghost began to step through the doorway just as Chuck caught up and swung, making the child ghost disappear, and quickly shut the door. "I said no one leaves, dammit! Now, somebody salt this door!" Chuck walked over to Luna to help her up while a few of the fans began to re-salt the doors. "Are you alright, Lurina?"

"I'm fine," she answers, rising to her feet and noticing Becky in the distance as she stares at Chuck. "Looks like you got your girl's attention," Luna whispered. "Be careful not to make the same mistake twice," she warned before bringing Capri to sit with her against one of the walls and calling for Fluffy to leave the man alone. Luna started humming a soft tune, a lullaby really, to Capri as the child slowly fell asleep and the hellhound curled up next to them. They waited there until Sam finally opened the doors and said that it was safe to come out. Dean talked to some of the people that came to the convention while Becky took Sam off to the side to 'break up'. Luna, with a sleeping Capri on her back, was off looking for Cas and Gabe with Fluffy following right next to her and easily found them standing on the patio of the hotel.

"Hello Luna."

"Hey-o girly."

"Hello angels," Luna greeted. "I came over to answer your question from before, about any notes from Zurina." Gabriel instantly became excited, hoping it was good news, while Castiel placed his full attention on the mother. "There aren't any that Zurina wrote. She didn't want to taking any notes because she was planning to teach you two and Michael and Lucifer herself." Gabe groaned and Cas stared at the group.

"And now we're back to square one," Gabriel growled out, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, angels," she said, finding the ground more interesting.

"It's not your fault, Luna," Castiel reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, a weak smile on her face but she didn't reply to his comment.

"Lurina!" Luna turned at the sound and found Chuck in the distance, beckoning them over.

"Who's Lurina?" Gabe asked. Luna looked back at the angels and winked with a smirk before racing over to the prophet, careful of Capri on her back. Castiel and Gabriel followed her to where Sam was talking with Becky about the colt.

"There was this one scene where Bella gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley," Becky informed. Luna stiffened at the name, her smile from before vanishing quickly.

"Crowley?" Luna gritted out through her teeth, working on trying to keep her breathing even. Becky jumped at the mother's tone and the angels, prophet, and hunter gaped at her in fear. "He's still alive?"

"Y-yes?" Becky stuttered out.

"Tell us everything," Luna ordered after taking a deep breath to calm herself. Becky quickly nodded before speaking. Back at the Impala, Dean was waiting for his brother and angels after just finishing up with a conversation with the two who helped them burn Ms. Gore's body. He started thinking about how maybe he sure be happy about were he is in life, then started to think about how happy those two seemed, then same sex relationship, which ended up turning into thoughts about Cas, which then started making him confused. Eventually, during his musings, Sam and the Angels finally arrived and told Dean about the colt.

"I seriously don't think it's going to work," Gabriel countered.

"Do you have a better idea?" Dean complained.

"Come on guys. Don't start this up again," Sam says, exasperated, as they entered the Impala.

Meanwhile, Luna had woken up Capri, who was now sitting on her mother's bike with a helmet on, and was now helping her daughter put on her backpack, which had the young girl's clothes in it. When she was done, Luna marched her way over to Chuck and Becky.

"Crowley?! Really?!" Luna growled out. "You do realize that I'm going to smite the crap out of him when I see that demonic asshole, right?"

"Why are you so mad?" Becky asked, hiding behind Chuck.

"Because Crowley was one of the few close demons that my mate had before he disappeared and I'm going to get all the information I can on where my husband is," Luna growled out. She placed her focus on Chuck before speaking. "I'm taking Capri to Missouri's so that you can have the house to yourself. Then I'm going to hunt that demon down." Without waiting for a reply, the mother took off towards her bike, carefully climbing on so she wouldn't accidentally kick Capri before revving it up and tearing out of the parking lot with the Hellhound racing beside her.

* * *

Dean and 'Sam' had ordered drinks and burgers after salting and burning the witch ghost and were waiting on there food to arrive. Cas and Gabe were busy looking for possible ways to get rid of Lucifer. It might of just been Dean but 'Sam' seemed off. More so than usual. Really? Bacon cheese burgers? Sam never orders those, he always gets rabbit food. Then there is the celebrating and the 'I had a really awesome day, man' and the new and happy 'Sam'. Something really wasn't right. Then he started going on and on about fighting the plan as if they aren't currently trying to fight being Lucifer's and Michael's vessels. And the drinking together! Dean wasn't sure if he liked the new 'Sam' or if he should be worried. Not to mention the compliments and the normal Sam doesn't get drunk that fast. Then, when the food came, he started digging in as if he's never had it before and started complimenting the bread. Bread! Dean found it weird, especially after 'Sam' left to go get another drink at the bar and giving Dean time to really think about what was going on. Dean turned to look for Sam, finding him talking to an older woman that the giant would normally never go for.

"Scoping out the party?" A female asked, taking Sam's originally seat and making Dean jump. He turned to see who had snuck up on him and found Luna.

"No," he answered, turning back to watch Sam. "I'm keeping an eye on Sammy. There is something off about him." Luna followed Dean's eyes and watched 'Sam' leave with another woman.

"That isn't Sam," Luna said. "It's his body but not his soul."

"You can see souls?" Dean asked, jumping when Fluffy placed his head on Dean's lap.

"Yes. I have for a long time. Now hurry," She ordered. "We need a plan and he will most likely return to the motel after the intruder has finished with his extracurriculars."

"Don't say it like that," Dean whined. Nonetheless, they began working out a plan before heading to Dean's motel. They set the bed up to make it look like Dean was sleeping in it before turning all the lights off and hiding. "So, Sam said that you hate Crowley. Why is that?" Dean whispered as they waited for 'Sam'. Luna gave a sigh but gave a vague answer.

"It has to do with my husband. I'd rather not talk about it right now," she said, listening for any footsteps. After half an hour sent Fluffy out to patrol for 'Sam'. An hour later 'Sam' finally entered the room and was about to shoot the bed they had set up but he realized something was off and was in the process of turning to the real Dean, who snuck up on the kid, when Dean punched him and grabbed his collar.

"You're not Sam," Dean growled. Luna came up next to 'Sam' and Dean and took the gun away. "You're either going to start talking or I'm going to let her get her fury on."

"Dean, release the kid," Luna orders. Seeing that Dean wasn't listening, she continued. "All we'd do is hurt Sam's body if either of us or my mate's hellhound try to attack." The intruder's eyes widened, fear evident on his face. She stopped to think, gauging how much power she currently had. "Then again…" Dean watched her from the corner of his eye to see what she would say. "My husband did show me a few… tricks… to use against human souls that wouldn't effect the vessel itself. Although I would prefer not to use these tricks if possible. However, I will use it if necessary to return Sam to his original body." During her explaination, the mother brought a chair over to place their prisoner in.

"How does your husband know how to-" Luna cut Dean off with a look that said 'Don't ask'. "Right. So which is it? Sam's location or your torchered soul?" Dean tossed the kid into the chair and Luna tied him up before turning her attention back to Dean.

"It doesn't really matter whether he tells us or not. We can just call the two angels and they should be able to find him if we point them in the right direction," Luna informed. "Or they could just smite the soul from the body." The kid began to panic and begging for his life.

"Oh, my God. Please don't hurt me," the kid begged. "Please! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

"Okay. Hey, pull it together champ," Dean reassured.

"We don't really want to hurt you, child," Luna interrupted. "But you have placed yourself in a position where you are unaware of the circumstances. We need to know Sam's location and correct the situation before more danger comes," Luna explained.

"In my friend's basement," the kid panicked. "His parents are out of town."

"Parents?" Dean questioned, turning his gaze to Luna for a moment before returning his gaze to the kid in his brother's body. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he answered. Dean was processing this when he and Luna were suddenly thrown against the wall while the demon walked over to the kid and untied him. Dean had been knocked out while Luna was dazed. The demon in the kid's friend's skin began to ask him what he wanted for a reward when the demon was suddenly tackled by Fluffy, who only sat on the demon until Luna recovered enough.

Meanwhile, Sam was a bit tied up and wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this one. Well, he did have one idea but he _really_ didn't feel like getting made fun of today. On the other hand, he needed to get to Dean before Gary, the kid he had switched bodies with, did something reckless and stupid. After a few more attempts to try to free himself Sam gave in.

"Hey...uh… Gabe? Gabriel… I could use a little help. Some kid decided to switch bodies with me. I don't know how far Dean's gone and I'm tied up in the basement of one of the kid's friends." Sam felt awkward praying but he needed help. Sam waited for about a minute before he figured that Gabriel wasn't going to show and began struggling against his binding again.

"This is just hilarious," Gabe said, having just appeared in front of him. "How'd you manage this, Samsquatch? Well, I guess I can't really call you that right now, can I?" Gabe laughed at Sam's misfortune while Sam rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, now get me out of here so we can save Dean." Sam was slowly regretting not calling Cas instead.

"Why? I'm sure he can take care of himself." Gabe smirks and sticks a sucker in his mouth.

" _Gabe_!" Sam groans out. "There is a _demon_ on it's way to wherever Dean is and is planning to get the kid to say 'yes' to Lucifer in _my_ body!"

"Why didn't you start with that, bucko?" With a snap of his fingers Gabriel had released Sam from his bindings and grabbed the hunter's shoulder. They flew into the motel room just as Fluffy got off the demon and Luna used her powers to pin the demon to the wall long enough for them to exorcize the demon before collapsing onto the floor, out of breath. Fluffy padded over to her and she scratched behind his ears, a smile forming on her face as she praised her 'good boy'.

"Well that was fun," the mother said sarcastically to the boys and angel. "Seriously, though, I can't keep using my powers like this. I too broken for it." Luna shifted so that she was leaning against the nearest bed. "What are you all standing around for? Go get the ingredients for the reversal spell and go make sure the girl is okay!" This startled the boys enough to get them into gear and in a matter of minutes the girl was sitting on the bed and Gabe and Dean watching to make sure the reversal went over well while Sam and Gary were switching bodies again. By this time, Luna had gained enough strength to move to sit next to Nora, the girl who was possessed by a demon, on the bed and rubbing the girl's back in comfort while Sam checked the nearby mirror to see that he had returned to his own body.

"So we good?" Dean asked, watching Sam check in the mirror.

"Yeah. We're good," Sam answered, not taking his eyes off of the mirror. "Oh, man, it's nice to be back."

"Maybe for you," Gabriel whined. "I was starting to like you being shorter."

"No you weren't," Luna countered, an amused smirk on her face.

"You're right," Gabe said with a shrug. "I like the moose the way he is." Luna only hummed, giving Gabriel a knowing look and making him squirm a little.

"Gary…" Dean said, ignoring the squabble that was sure to come. "You know what we're capable of, you've seen some of her power alone." Dean threw a thumb towards Luna. "And that was nothing compared to that fact that she can punch an angel without hurting herself. Not to mention she's a Greek Muse as far as we're aware and she has the fury of an Angelic Atomic Bomb AND a Hellhound named Fluffy following her almost constantly. He's an archangel and can smite your ass." Dean pointed at Gabriel this time. "And Sam and I have an arsenal in the trunk. If you were of voting age, you'd be dead." Gary gave a little flinch. "Because we would kill you." Gary turned to Sam, who nodded at what Dean was saying.

"Dean, stop," Luna said, seeing the fear in the boy. "Gary, he's right. If you were older and actually knew what was going on, one of us would've murdered you by now. In short, get your act together and stop messing with things that you shouldn't be or you will be on the receiving end of what we do to those who don't," Luna warned in her more motherly tone, as if she was just telling him that he was grounded instead of threatening his life.

"Are we clear?" Dean asked.

"Crystal."

"Good." Luna got up from the bed and began to walk towards the door.

"I'll leave you boys to take the kids home," Luna announced. "I've still got some tracking to get done." She opened the door and was about to walk out until she suddenly turned back around. "And you might want to check yourself, Sam, just in case. Gary did leave the bar with an older woman earlier." She walked out the door with a gaping Sam and a laughing Gabriel. Sam then turned his gaze to Gary.

"Really, man?!" Sam cries out, making Gary wince.

 **AlwayzHuman here! Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think so far. Remember! Reviews help fuel the motivation to write!**


	3. Hurt Luna

_Unfortunately, Zurina and Castiel couldn't stay in their Heaven or Joshuah's Heaven and still had to learn from the other angels. Zachariah, who was usually the main cause for the bullies, being the one to teach them how to fight. Zachariah would make his 'students' separate into groups of two to spar with each other every so often to show what they've learned and he would purposely pair the twins up with angels that were stronger than them. Zurina hated seeing her twin get hurt by their brothers and sisters far more than she hated getting hurt herself. None of their sibling that they had sparred with were ever easy on them even though they knew Zachariah set them up. The twins had tried to go to their brothers to get him to stop but he would deny everything. It was because of all of this that Zurina was surprised by Balthazar._

 _In fact, he actually confused the twins considerably. Whenever he was around their other siblings he would act much like they would, bullying them and all; but then there were the times where he would meet them in Joshua's garden alone, playing with them or just joking and talking together. The twins and Balthazar kept their little meetings secret from the other angels so that he wouldn't get bullied too._

 _So when Zurina was paired up with Balthazar for sparring, she wasn't sure what to expect. Turned out she didn't have to worry too much. When Balthazar was close enough, he quietly explained what they were going to do._

" _Play along," he whispered to her. She bit her bottom lip to try to prevent a smile from forming as they began to 'spar'. Really, it was just Balthazar pretending to fight, careful not to hurt her, while she pretended to get hurt with every throw. Class had almost ended when Balthazar pinned her to the ground. "Meet me in the garden and I'll teach you two how to really fight," he instructed, having tired of Zachariah's methods long ago. The 'students' were then dismissed and Zurina helped her twin heal his wounds as they made their way to Joshua's garden. Balthazar would help them and by their next sparring match the twins stood a better chance, making their fights last far longer than before. The secret lessons would continue and the twins would get better slowly._

 _During one of their later sparring matches, many angels came by to watch the twins. They had heard that the twins were learning to fight more quickly than they had previously and were curious to see how well the two could fight. Even their three older brothers had come by, wanting to make sure they were safe. Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel watched carefully as they twins fought their separate opponents, knowing full well that many angels do not like the twins due to their eccentric personalities. Raphael even complained about the twins in the past. The archangels were expecting the twins to get beaten up quite a bit but were surprised when they beat their opponents with few bruises. Michael clapped while while Gabriel and Lucifer began to loudly cheer, Gabriel incorporating a victory dance with it. Zurina tackled her twin in a hug before the three archangels flew over to them for a group hug, which Lucifer had dragged Michael into. Later at Joshua's garden, the twins hugged and thanked Balthazar for helping them and convinced him to continue helping them learn to fight in hopes of surpassing Zachariah's standards._

 _The three continuously practiced in secret until Zachariah found out one day and threatened him. He was going to resist him until Zachariah threatened to hurt the twins. That was the day they stopped practicing together, but Balthazar didn't give up. He was able to go about Zachariah and to Gabriel, asking the archangel to hand notes to the twins in an attempt to help them indirectly._

* * *

Dean and Sam were walking to the coroner's after hearing another couple had died. Sam had made his worry over his brother clear back at the motel after Dean said that he didn't feel like going to a bar so close to Valentines to pick up women, but had to put that thought on the back burner because of the the current case. Just as Sam was redirecting his focus, he noticed a man in a suit carrying a briefcase nearby. They soon enter the morgue and the coroner turns around and sees Dean. Dean and the doctor talk, made introductions, and the doctor told them the rules of putting the organs back in the fridge.

"Just leave the keys with Marty up front," the doctor instructed. "And please, gentlemen… refrigerate after opening." The two nodded and then the doctor gestured at the wall behind them. "And that goes for your other two partners too." The doctor left as Dean and Sam gave each other confused looks before turning to see Gabriel and Luna standing against the wall, both in suits. Fluffy had been ordered earlier that day to check on Capri and Chuck.

"Hello boys," Gabriel greets as they make their way over.

"What are you two doing here?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel and I were in the area and felt something off with this place. He spotted you two and myself and decided to come to me to surprise the two of you," Luna explained. "Shall we?" She gestured towards the fridge full of body parts. They each took a tub and began examining the contents inside.

"Hey! Samsquatch!" Sam looked up from the intestines he was examining at the sound of Gabe's voice. The archangel pushed a tub towards Sam that had a heart inside. "Be my Valentine?" Luna snorted at the cheesey pick up line, Dean rolled his eyes, Gabriel gave a huge smile, and Sam's face was contorted in an odd sort of smile grimace while also trying to hide a faint blush. Sam then took a look at the heart and noticed something before pulling the tub closer and opening another heart tub.

"These hearts both have identical marks," Sam said, showing them while pulling out a magnifying glass. "It looks like some kind of letter. Oh no."

"What?" Dean asked, trying to get a better look.

"I think it's enochian," Sam comments.

"You mean, like angel scratches?" Sam nodded before turning to Gabriel.

"Think you can tell us what this means?" Sam asked. Gabriel leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Why should I?" Gabriel asked, acting a little childish.

"Gabriel!" Luna scolded. The archangel and mother got into an argument like a mother talking to her rebellious teenager and Dean rolled his eyes and took out his phone.

"Cass, It's Dean," he said into the phone while moving around, the squabbling pair continuing and Sam trying to focus back on the hearts were in the background. "Yeah, room 31-C, Basement level… St. James Medical Cen-" Dean stopped inches from Castiel's face, hearing his voice echo in the angel's phone.

"I'm there now," Cas states.

"Yeah, I get that," Dean replied.

"I'm gonna hang up now."

"Right." At some point the squabbling duo had stopped to watch the interaction with Sam and were all trying, and failing, to hold back their smiles. Dean showed Cas the hearts and the angel picked it up with his bare hands.

"You're right, Sam, these are angelic marks," Cas informed. "I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couple's hearts as well."

"So what are they? I mean, what do they mean?" Sam asked.

"It's a mark of union," Cas explained.

"They were intended to mate," Luna clarified. "Are you thinking a rogue cherubim?"

"Yes," Cas agreed.

"You mean those flying kids in diapers?" Dean asked.

"They're not incontinent," Castiel states.

"Humans call them 'Cupids' but really they're just a lower order of angels," Luna informs.

"Seriously, _how_ do you know so much about angels?" Gabriel questions. Luna just shrugs.

"I've been around long enough to gather quite a lot of information over the years," she explained. "Now, we need to focus and find the rogue cupid before he kills again." Luna scrunched her nose, never thinking she would ever have to say something like that. The group end up going to a restaurant and bar to look for cupid, hoping the crowded area and love themed decor will aid them in finding the cherubim. Gabriel and Luna were playing tic tac toe in one of her spare notebooks while the boys and Castiel talked. The waitress soon came over with Sam and Dean's food.

"So, what? You just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean jokes, drizzling ketchup on his burger.

"This place is a nexus of reproduction," Cas explained, watching the red sauce drizzling over the meat. "It's exactly the kind of… of garden the cupid will come to… to pollinate." Dean raised the burger to eat but stopped, not really feeling hungry. He placed the burger down with some teasing from Sam before Cas stole Dean's burger, ready to eat it as well. Castiel, Gabriel, and Luna all looked up at the same time.

"He's here," Luna announces.

"Meet us in the back," Gabriel says as he grabs Luna, making Sam pout a little, and disappears with Cas. The brothers share a look before they race to the back. Gabriel and Castiel had their arms out with Luna behind them, ready for a fight if need be.

"There you are," Sam says, almost passing the room they were in. "Where is he?"

"They have him tethered," Luna explains. "Give them a bit to manifest him." After she spoke these words, Cas started a short chant before the two angels put their arms down. The group started to look around the room, not seeing a new being.

"So, where is he?" Dean questions right before he gets hugged from behind.

"Here I am!" The cherubim greets, making Luna involuntarily smile. She had forgotten how friendly the Cherubs were. She could see Sam looking worried at his brother, Cas looking like he was regretting his decision to manifest the cupid, and Gabriel laughing at Dean's demise.

"Help!" Dean shouts, not understanding what was going on.

"Oh, help is on the way," the Cherubim laughs. "Isn't it. Yes it is, yes it is." Luna couldn't help the snort that escaped. The Cherubim then paused as spotted Castiel. "Hello you!" He lets go of Dean and starts walking over to the seraph, hugging him as well. Dean stared at the cupid, just realizing that that he was butt naked. Sam winced when he heard a popping sound coming from Cas, most likely from his back.

"This is cupid?" Dean questioned, getting a strained 'yes' from Cas. Cupid then turned around again and caught sight of Sam, making the taller man panic.

"And look at you, huh?" Cupid said, starting to walk towards Sam.

"No," Sam begged.

"Yes!" Sam tried to turn away to run but ended up in the cupid's arms anyways, making Gabriel laugh harder.

"Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?" Dean questions, moving closer to Cas to get away from Cupid. Luna snorts again but was the one to explain what was happening for Dean.

"This is their handshake," She states, opening her arms for the big guy when he was done with Sam.

"I don't like it," Dean states.

"No one likes it," Cas states. "Except for Luna, apparently." The Cherubim then turned to Gabe but the archangel flew off so that he wouldn't get hugged, making the cupid pout. Luna rubbed the big guy's back before turning to the ceiling. "GABRIEL! Get your rear down here and hug your brother before I block your candy intake for a month!"

"No you won't," Gabriel counters, standing next to Sam with a Snickers in his hand. The cupid was about to go give Gabriel a hug but Luna stopped him. "You'll grow too weak." Luna smirked at the archangel as he took a bite out of the candy bar-turned-celery. The messenger turned to pout at the traitorous sweet before turning to Luna.

"I don't get weak over little parlor tricks, Gabriel," the mother said calmly.

"I should smite you," he growled out.

"Then you get to deal with Fluffy and Capri." Gabriel continued to glared at her before taking a step towards cupid with his arms held out. The Cherubim looked to Luna, who nodded, before rushing to Gabriel, making him grunt due to the hug. When he was done hugging, he turned to Dean and Cas. Dean was uncomfortable staring at him without clothes on and was trying, and failing, not to let it show on his face.

"What can I do for you?" He asks with a huge smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Cas asked.

"Doing what?" Cupid asked innocently.

"Your targets, the ones you've marked, they're slaughtering each other," Castiel clarified.

"What?" He looked shocked and hurt at hearing this. "They are?"

"Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay?" Dean interrupted, thinking he was just trying to play innocent. "We know you've been flitting around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!"

"What we don't know is _why_?" Gabriel cut in. Luna stayed quiet throughout the entire ordeal, gauging the situation.

"You think that I-" Cupid looked like he was about to cry. "Well… I… I don't know what to say." He started crying by the end of it and went into the corner to cry. The angels, hunters, and mother all gathered in a huddle to talk.

"Should…" Sam started, unsure how to respond. "Should somebody maybe... go talk to him?" Luna just rolled her eyes at them.

"You're all being ridiculous. He's just a big ol' softy," Luna scolds before making her way over to cupid. She patted his back, whispering encouraging words like a mother would a child until the cupid had calmed enough to talk to them. "Listen sweetie, they didn't mean to hurt you feelings," Luna said softly, rubbing his back. He turned around and hugged her as she continued to pet his back.

"Love is more than a word to me, you know," Cupid states, still a little weepy in Luna's arms. "I _love_ love. I love it. And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right."

"I know, sweetie. I understand," Luna encouraged. "Why don't you tell me about your rounds, maybe there is something that can help us find the real being who did this."

"I was just on my appointed rounds," he said, pulling away from the hug. "Whatever my targets do after that, that's nothing to do with me. I-I was just following my orders."

"I understand, sweetie. Did you change anything from normal when you placed the marks on?" He shook his head at the question. She raised her hand to his head. "May I? I just want to see if I can spot anything that you might not have." He nodded and she placed her fingers on his temple, searching through his memories. When she was done she turned to the Winchesters and angels that were waiting on news. "He's telling the truth."

"Wait, wait. You said that you were following orders?" Dean questions.

"Mm-hmm," Cupid hummed with a nod.

"Whose orders?" Dean demands. Cupid stared laughing before calming down enough to talk.

"Heaven, silly. Heaven."

"Why does Heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Dean questioned.

"Mostly they don't," Cupid commented. "You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Like your's."

"What?" Sam questioned, surprised.

"Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester, _very_ big deal upstairs. Top priority arrangement. Mm," Cupid informs.

"Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?" Dean asks.

"Well, not _me_ but… yeah," he said with a shrug and a chuckle. "Well, it wasn't easy either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them- Perfect Couple!"

"Perfect? They're dead!" Dean rages.

"Dean, that's enough. It wasn't his fault they died. Their orders were to make sure you two were born. Just like with the other couples, once they were together, cherubims did not need to stick around," Luna tried to reason. "We need to focus on the issue at hand. We need to figure out what killed those couples." Luna then turned back to the cupid. "Why don't you go ahead and get back to doing your rounds before Mr. Grumpy gets upset?" The cherubim chuckled before whispering something in her ear and leaving. A sad smile formed from his words.

"What did he just say?" Gabriel questioned, seeing a tear slide down her face.

"I wasn't very careful sweeping through his mind," Luna said, wiping the tear away. "He saw some of my memories and reminded me of who I once was."

"Meaning?" Dean asked, not like the chick flick moment. She just continued to smile as she walked out of the room.

"Let's go! We still have to figure out the killings!" The hunters and angels exchanged a sceptical look before following her out. They started looking at other unusual deaths in the area the next morning and found eight suicides and nineteen O.D.'s, far more than the usual in the current area. Castiel was the one to figure out what was going on after Sam brought back a case that a demon had with a human soul in it. The Soul actually surprised Luna and Gabriel, who was sitting on the bed while Luna brushed the archangel's hair. The brightness of the soul distracted the two from their bonding.

"What the hell was that?" Dean demands once the light dimmed. Gabriel was about to answer when Castiel appeared on the other side of the room with a bag of food in one hand and a burger in the other.

"It's a human soul. It's starting to make sense," He states, taking a bite out of the burger.

"Now, what about that makes sense?" Sam questions, confused.

"And when did you start eating?" Dean added.

"Exactly," Cas says, taking another bite out of the burger. Luna stared at the eating angel, not quite understanding, before her eyes widened, seeing the connection.

"Oh no," Luna said, sitting back on the bed. "His hunger is a clue, sugar plum. The town isn't suffering from love gone wrong, it's suffering from hunger, Famine. Castiel's vessel is hungry for red meat, the two lovers were hungry for love, Gabriel is hungry for familial love." Gabriel went to go protest but she shushed him. "Hush, you know I'm right," she said, effectively quieting him while Dean smirked. "I'm hungering to be next to my daughter and mother her but I can't right now. Sam, I think, subconsciously wants the power the demon blood gives him and Dean…" Luna scrunched up her face in thought. "I'm not sure what Dean wants." She shook her head, refocusing on the current task. "Either way, what I'm trying to get as is we aren't just hungry, we're starving. More specifically, Famine."

"Famine? As in the Horsemen?" Sam asked, getting a nod from Cas. Luna and the angels start to explain to the Winchesters that hunger isn't just food but other things. Castiel then started to quote what would happen when Famine comes rolling into town and how Lucifer has sent out demons to care for Famine, helping him to consume souls, until he is ready. "Ready for what?"

"To march across the land," Cas states.

"You don't look so good, Sam. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Luna asked. The taller Winchester nodded before going to the bathroom to put a cold towel on his face. She turned to Dean. "How did you kill the last Horsemen? We need to stop this before it gets out of hand." Luna says, petting Gabriel's head as he laid across her lap like a cat. Dean went over to his jacket and started rustling through his coat pocket.

"War got his mojo from this ring," Dean explained, Sam listening from the bathroom. "And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran." He showed them the ring. "And everybody that was affected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring, too?"

"I know he does," both Cas and Luna say at the same time. The mother and angel stared at each other, wondering were that came from, while just kept switching his gaze between the two, wonder why it sounded familiar. The older Winchester decided to save the thought for another time.

"Well, okay. Let track him down and get to chopping," Dean states. Cas agreed and stood up, looking for more meat in his bag. "What are you? The hamburglar?"

"I've developed the taste for ground beef," Cas comments, making Luna laugh where she was on the bed and making Dean sigh.

"Well, have you even tried to stop it?" Dean asked.

"I'm an angel. I can stop anytime I want," the seraph declares.

"Stop fighting you two. This isn't going to help us stop Famine," Luna reasons. "Now, obviously Sam isn't feeling well so you two and Gabriel will go stop Famine while I keep an eye on Sam."

"But I don't wanna!" Gabriel protested.

"When was the last time someone groomed your wings?" Gabriel stayed silent at her question. "That's what I thought. Do this without complaint and I'll groom your wings."

"You can see his wings? You know what? I'm not even surprised by you anymore," Dean comments.

"Trust me, dearie. You'll still be surprised by me," she counters before telling them to chain up Sam and go. She would take a cold towel and dab Sam's forehead with it, trying to make him as comfortable as possible while her she motherly worried about the angels and hunter that were going after Famine. They stayed like that, with Sam chained to the motel sink and Luna mothering him, until they heard the front door crash in. Sam struggled more against his chains and Luna stared at the intruders. "Stay," she ordered Sam, making her way out of the bathroom and closing the door on her way.

"Give us Lucifer's vessel," one of the demons command. Luna smirked, her eyes starting to glow violet and making the demons flinch away, and rolled her shoulders.

"I think not," the mother said in a terrifyingly calm manner. "Now, either you leave or you die," she offers, pulling out two daggers made from angel blade metal.

"What are you?" The second demon questions.

"An angry mother," she says before charging at the demons, taking advantage of the distraction of her eyes and easily knocking them off their feet before stabbing their hearts. "I'd say it's been awhile since I've had a good fight but you two were hardly worth it," she grumbles to herself, her eyes fading back to normal. She felt a wave go through her and realized that they had finally taken care of Famine. She cleaned her daggers off and hid them back in her jacket sleeves before returning to Sam and checking to make sure he was pulling through alright. She unlocked the cuffs with a snap of her fingers and he helped her clean up the room and hide the bodies. When they were finished, Dean and the angels had returned with food. Cas to leave soon after that to look for the colt. Gabriel left, too, in search for more signs of Zurina or any notes or clues she might have left after Luna was done fixing up his wings. It was actually a funny sight, which Dean made sure they knew, because it looked like she was just moving her hand around thin air behind Gabriel's back, and they would have thought that she was if it wasn't for the archangel practically purring on the bed, making Sam wish he could see the archangel's wings. He even looked like he was glowing a little after she was done and he seemed far more happy than before. Sam wasn't jealous. Not one bit. Maybe just a little.

"Hey, Luna?" Sam asked, taking a bite of his salad after Gabriel had left. The mother turned to the boys as she finished making their beds, nodding for Sam to continue. "Did you know about our parents?" She raised an eyebrow and strolled over to sit with them.

"Yes, I also know they were soulmates," she informed.

"Soulmates exists?" The taller Winchester asked, making the mother laugh and Dean give him an annoyed look.

"Of course. Everyone, no matter the species, has a soulmate. Humans, Vampires, Demons, Angels, Windigos, and any other Supernatural creature out there. Unfortunately, humans are unable to feel the bond nearly as much because of Adam and Eve," Luna explained.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, now curious. "And how do you know all of this?"

"I was there when it happened," she informed. "Adam and Eve were banished from Eden before God could program the bond into their DNA. Creatures who are turned as humans can't feel the bond either."

"How are you so sure about this?" Dean asked.

"Because my own mate was turned into what you boys consider a monster and he still couldn't feel the bond."

"You can," Sam states, receiving a nod from Luna.

"Many don't recognize it as a soulmate bond, they just think that they have a stronger bond with their other half. That is how it was with me and my husband," she said with a laugh. "I didn't know it was a soulmate bond at first, either." Her eyes started to go distant with memories. "Like all of the other creatures out there, I thought I just had a more profound bond with this one human who was helping me understand the humans." She gave a dreamy sigh at this. "I miss him so much. He left to fight a civil war before Capri was born. He never got the chance to meet her," she sighed before shaking her head and returning to the present. "Anymore questions?"

"Are you able to tell who everyone is meant to be with?" Sam asked. Luna screwed up her face in thought.

"Not everyone, but I can tell a few from time to time by just looking at them," she informs. "I haven't in a long time because of my powers." She stayed with the Winchesters for the night and left after breakfast the next morning.

* * *

After getting shot and finding out that he was in Heaven thanks to Cas coming through on the Impala's radio, Dean started following the road in search of Sam. He was surprised, and relieved, when he found Sam at a table for Thanksgiving surrounded by people he didn't even know. Sam was confused at seeing Dean in his dream until the older Winchester told him about them being in Heaven. Then Cas told them about the light that was looking for them, saying that it was Zachariah and that they had to be careful. He also told them about this being a rare opportunity and that they needed to find Joshua, telling them that there are rumors that he talks to God. So they continued to follow the road in search for the garden. After seeing their mom again, Sam's dog Bones, and getting into a fight about how Sam's memory of being on his own hurt the shorter Winchester they walked out of the building and into the night that Sam left for Stamford. Then Dean lost it and started arguing with Sam about the younger's definition of 'Happy Memories'.

"Do you two _always_ have to argue about _everything_?" A female voice asked, making the two turn around to face a familiar female.

"Luna?" Sam questioned.

"How are you here?" Dean asked.

"I was informed that you two were in Heaven and were looking for Joshua," she informed. "I thought I should come to help keep Zachariah at bay and make it easier to find Joshua."

"Again, _how_ are you here?" Dean reiterated.

"I had help from someone who is rooting for you two," she states. "I was asked not to give out his information."

"How are we sure we can trust him?" Dean asked, skeptical.

"Because he has been taking care of me for as long as I've been on Earth," she says, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can we get to following the road now?" Before anyone could say more, a light flashed and hovered over them. Luna cursed under her breath in another language before ordering them to run into the woods. She followed close behind, wanting to make sure that they stayed together. The three hid behind a log as they listened for Zachariah.

"Wow. Running from Angels…" his voice dripped with sarcasm. "On foot… In Heaven. With out-of-the-box thinking like that, I'm surprised you boys haven't stopped the apocalypse already." he snapped his fingers and it became daylight. "Guys, what's the problem? I just want to send you back to Earth. That's all. I mean, that is, after I tear you a cosmos of new ones. You're on my turf now, boys." Luna turned to the boys and mouthed 'Stay here' before standing and getting Zachariah's attention, effectively wiping the grin from his face.

"Sorry, toots," Luna said with a sickly sweet smile. "You've been talkin' with the wrong person. The Winchesters aren't here, you big bully."

"How are _you_ here?" Zachariah snarls out. "Demons are supposed to be able to get into Heaven."

"I am no demon, toots," she sassed. "And I know this turf just as well as you do, seeing as how I used to visit this place quite often years ago." She rolled her shoulders, prepared to fight. "Besides, I had to have a friend bring me up here since I can't get here with my own abilities anymore." She then leaped into the angel's face and thoroughly distracted him with a fight as the boys ran until they bumped into a guy in a wrestler's mask and cape. He lead them to an old shack type of place, chalking a symbol on the door before opening it and running through with the Winchesters on his heels. They soon found out that the masked man was none other than Ash, who told them about how Heaven worked and how he tracked them. He also brought Pamela in to say 'Hi', who talked with Dean while Ash showed Sam the Angel Radio computer. Sam and Ash were listening to the radio, hoping to catch a glimpse of a possible short cut to the garden.

"Does the name Zurina mean anything to you guys?" Ash asked, staring at the radio in confusion.

"That's Cas' sister, why?" Dean asked, get up from the table he and Pamela were at and walking over to his brother and friend.

"The angels keep saying that she has 'The Ring'," Ash explained.

"What is this? The Lord of the Rings?" Dean sasses. "Zurina is dead. I doubt she has their ring." Ash shrugged.

"If you say so," he said.

"You don't think she's dead?" Sam asked. Ash brought up another screen showing the how many angels are listening into the angel radio.

"From what I've got, there are three angels that haven't been answering to the radio. Assuming that two of them are your angel pals, since those two are communicating to each other and not the rest of the angel, that leaves one more," Ash explained.

"That could be Lucifer for all we know," Dean argues.

"No," Ash disagrees, shaking his head. "Lucifer makes it very clear that he's listening just to annoy Michael. This one has been listening but not communicating for as long as I've been here. I think that it's listening to stay in the know but whoever is listening is trying to hide."

"You got all that from one extra receiver?" Dean questioned.

"That and the fact that they keep mentioning someone named Zurina." Ash went back to listening to the radio and a few minutes later they found a shortcut to the garden. Of course, it ended up being a trap using their mother to get to them to stay in one place long enough. They tried to get out but the exits were quickly bricked up and their mom, who showed yellow eyes, continued to say horribly mean things to her older son.

"Easy, now, kitten," Zachariah say to their mother, slowly coming into view.

" _You_ did this," Sam accused the angel.

"And I'm just getting started," he accepted. "You know, it wasn't all that fun having to fight your momma bear. She really was very skilled. Too bad she was fighting for the wrong side. I mean, did you really think you can sneak past me into mission control?"

"You son of a bitch," Sam states. "What did you do you Luna?!" The Winchesters were about to move in on him but were stopped by two other angels holding them back.

"Relax! She's back on Earth with a few bruises," Zachariah reassured. "And a few angels keeping an eye on her." Zachariah then went into how he liked their mother's memory.

"Gloat all you want, you dick. You're still bald," Dean insults.

"In Heaven, I have six wings and four heads, one of which is a lion," Zachariah informed.

"Must you _always_ gloat, Zachariah?" Luna said from behind the angel, making him turn around in shock. She did have several cuts and bruises but seemed to be standing just fine.

"How are you back?" Luna opened her mouth to answer but soon closed it.

"You know what? I really don't know this time," she said with a shrug. "But I'm not going to question it just yet." She then got into a fighting stance, ready to have another row with the angel. Zachariah snapped and and Mary was gone.

"You know, you could always join us, you seem like a good fighter," Zachariah offered.

"Sorry, toots, I don't like trying to start the end of the world. I prefer to keep the world how it is," Luna sassed. She and Zachariah began to circle each other. "I actually like where you're at right now, old man. I remember when you were on the fast track, employee of the month, respected by all. People, your own siblings, would avert their eyes in your presence. I remember how you were such a bully to a couple of fledglings. But then you were assigned to the Winchesters and everything changed. Now they laugh at you for not getting them to say 'yes'. Karma's a real bitch sometimes, isn't she?" Luna smirked at the anger flaring through his eyes, loving how she knew which buttons to push without him knowing her's.

"Excuse me, two too," an older gentleman interrupted. The angel and mother looked over at him and showed two different actions. Luna straightened and bowed her head in respect while Zachariah just looked annoyed and upset at having been interrupted.

"I'm in a meeting," Zachariah said, gesturing towards Luna and the Winchesters. The mother glared at him for his disrespect towards the older man.

"I'm sorry," the older man rasped out. "I need to speak to those two and catch up with her." Luna couldn't help the smile forming on her face as she made eye contact with him, knowing he knew exactly who she was.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a bad time, I know. But I'm afraid I have to insist." Zachariah scoffed at the older man, making Luna scowl at him.

"You don't get to insist jack squat." A growl ripped from Luna's throat as she stomped towards him, her shoulders squared and turning him towards her.

"You will show him some respect!" She growled out.

"No, he's right," the older man said, stopping the fight before it began. "But the _boss_ does." The two turned to look at the older man. "His orders."

"You're lying," Zachariah counters.

"Wouldn't lie about this. Look… Fire me, if you want. Sooner or later, He's gonna come back home. And you know how he is with that whole 'wrath' thing." Luna covered her mouth just as a snort escaped.

"Hopefully He will return soon," Luna informed, confirming his statement. Zachariah looked from Luna to the Winchesters and then back to the older man again. With a flutter of wings, Zachariah and his two goons disappeared. The man opened his arms and Luna quickly walked into his arms and returned the hug. As they hugged, the four were transported into the garden. Luna looked around, her smile growing. She turned her gaze to the older man and he nodded, already guessing what she wanted to do. She began to race through the garden like a child hyped up on sugar while Sam and Dean stayed and stared at the scenery.

"This is... Heaven's Garden?" Sam asked, taking in the garden.

"It's nice… ish," Dean complements. "I guess."

"You see what you want to here," the older man says. "For some, it's God's throne room. "For other's, it's Eden. You two, I believe it's the Cleveland Botanical Gardens. You came here on a field trip." Sam smiled at the memory before he realized who they were talking to.

"You're Joshua," he states.

"I'm Joshua," the angel confirms.

"So, you… talk to God?" Sam asked, hopeful.

"Mostly, he talks to me," Joshua corrects. Dean gave his brother a look, knowing they needed this and Sam had more patience.

"Well, um, we need to speak with him," Sam said. "It's important."

"Where is he?" Dean asked, trying to be nice.

"On Earth," Joshua states, a small smile appearing.

"Doing what?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "Last I heard, he was teaching little Zurina about the humans. Sad that Castiel and Zurina haven't spoken to each other in so long." Sam and Dean shared a look, deciding to keep her death a secret.

"Do you know where He is on Earth?" Sam asked. The Winchesters jumped a little when Luna rolled out of the bushes, panting with a huge smile on her face.

"This place hasn't changed since last I was here," Luna comments, hugging Joshua again before running off in another direction. Joshua laughed at her retreating figure before returning his attention onto the boys.

"No, I don't know where he is, sorry," Joshua answered. "We don't exactly speak face-to-face."

"I-I-I'm sorry. I don't get it," Dean said, losing his patience. "God's not talking to nobody, so…"

"So why is he talking to me?" Joshua finished. Dean nodded, only feeling slightly bad for how mean that sounded. "I sometimes think it's because I can sympathize. Gardener to gardener. And between us, I think he gets lonely."

"Well, my heart's breaking for him," Dean sasses, getting tired of not getting any answers.

"Well, can you at least get him a message for us?" Sam asked, trying to keep the peace.

"Actually, He has a message for _you_ ," Joshua interrupts. "'Back off.'"

"What?" Dean questions.

"He knows already- Everything you want to tell him." Dean tries to interrupt but Joshua continues. "He knows what the angels are doing. He knows that the apocalypse has begun. He just doesn't think it's his problem."

"Not his problem?" Dean asked. He was about to continue but Luna interrupted him.

"Yes, dearie. Not his problem," she said, making the two turn to her. She looked like she was radiating a little bit of light and her eyes seemed to be tinged purple a little more than usual. "This fight was never started by God. This war is between his children. A parent can't always be there to clean up their children's messes. God has intervened more for your sakes than he has in a long time."

"She is right," Joshua confirmed. "Magic amulet or not, you won't be able to find him. I know this was your last hope, Dean. But there is still hope."

"Where?" Dean asked, not understanding.

"God said that he will return to Heaven when the five are reunited and the apocalypse has been averted," Joshua explained.

"The five? What do you mean?" Sam asked. Joshua smiled as memories came to the front of his mind.

"Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, and Zurina. The five of them were closest to each other years ago," Joshua explained. "Due to circumstances, they were separated. I'm rooting for you, really I am."

"Sorry to break this to you, buddy, but Zurina is dead," Dean announces. Joshua turned his gaze to Luna as stared at the plants and shuffle her feet. "Luna here was the one who told us so."

"Hm, interesting," Joshua says, thinking over the new information. "I wish I could do more to help you boys, but I just trim the hedges."

"So, what now?" Dean asks, already done with being in Heaven.

"Now, you go home again," Joshua answers. "I'm afraid time won't be like the last. This time… God wants you to remember." Joshua raised his hands as light started to emanate and within moments the Winchester boys returned to their body. The angel then turned to the mother, who had made her way closer to the gardener. "You lied to them?"

"No, I just told Castiel while Dean was watching that the Zurina he knew was dead," she defended. He hummed at her reasoning.

"You have changed considerably since the last time you two were in the garden." Luna nodded. "They will probably start seeing through your disguise soon. And when they do-"

"They won't be happy. Especially since I've been keeping this big secret from them," she agreed. "This is the only way to get close to Castiel right now. He doesn't really trust who I was just yet and Gabriel can't see what's right in front of him. Sure, this hides my signature," she says, holding up her arm to show a silver bracelet. "How did you figure it out anyways?"

"Father told me you were helping the Winchesters," the old gardener answered, causing Luna to nod in understanding.

"I think Father likes the name Luna," she says randomly as the two walked. "He keeps calling me Lurina." Joshua chuckled and the two began to talk, catching up on lost time.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean gasped as they returned to their bodies and sat up. They checked for wounds and when they found none they started to really move around. Sam started cleaning up the room while Dean called Cas before helping his brother clean. Moments later, Cas and Gabriel appeared and the boys tolded them what Joshua said.

"Maybe… maybe Joshua was lying," Castiel tried to reason, not understanding how they were going to get all five together with Zurina dead. The Winchesters stared at Cas with a little worry while Gabriel just sat on Sam's bed, a thoughtful look on his face and a sucker in his mouth.

"I don't think he was, Cas," Sam said, not sure how to go about consoling him. "I'm sorry." Castiel sighed as Dean watched the sadness filling his angel.

"How are we supposed to get all five of us together when Zurina is dead?" The seraph asked.

"Again, she could still be alive," Gabriel interrupted, not really believing his words. He still hadn't found any signs pointing towards Zurina.

"Actually, I think you're right, Gabriel," Sam says, stepping closer to the archangel and making the other three occupants turn to the younger Winchester. "Back in Heaven, we met up with Ash. He has this laptop that could pick up on the angel radio. They kept talking about Zurina and how she had something that they were looking for. He also showed us that there was an angel out there that was listening but not responding. It could be Zurina."

"What about Lucifer?" Gabriel asked.

"No, he announces that he is always listening," Castiel shot, a small amount of hope raising to the surface. "The question is, why would Luna lie about Zurina's death?" Sam was about spout out some theories when the door suddenly unlocked. They immediately got into a fighting stance. The door slowly opened to reveal Luna in the doorway.

"I knew I should've knocked," she greeted. "If you need me to come back another time-" She didn't get the chance to finish because Castiel had made his way over to her and pinned her to the wall by her jacket collar.

"You lied to me," Cas growled out. Luna gave him a questioning look.

"I never lied to you, Castiel," Luna calmly replied, forcing herself not to flip the angel onto his back out of instinct.

"You said Zurina was dead," he clarified. She had confusion on her face and was about to open her mouth to reply when Dean cut in.

"Cas, stop. Maybe she didn't know."

"He's right, Cassie. Remember when I would try to teach you guys those tricks?" Gabriel added. "Zuri was the only one who really learned any of it. She knew how to make her death believable." Cas just continued to stare at the mother before finally letting her go and turning to Dean, giving him the amulet back.

"Hey, Luna, do you know anything about a ring that Zurina might've had?" Sam asked. Luna froze, her skin going pale.

"Why do you ask?" She asked, scared of the answer.

"Because the angels are looking for 'The Ring' or something like that," Sam explained. Luna started to fidget, twisting the silver band around her wrist.

"I know it, yes," she finally answered. "I was hoping they wouldn't realize it was real."

"What was real?" Cas asked.

"The Angelic Ring." Her voice began to waver, hating how the other angels are already so close. With this in mind, she began to explain what exactly it was to her friends. "It is a powerful item that God created. It can change it's size to make itself look like a ring, bracelet, necklace, or anything circular. It can do many things: hide your signature, boost up your power, stop the Shatter from spreading. It can hide you from Death himself. From the sound of it, Michael wants to use it to boost his powers and overthrow Lucifer."

"Awesome," Dean says sarcastically. "Where do we find it?" Luna bit her lip and continued to fiddle with her bracelet.

"A long time ago, I was dying because of my brothers. I barely made it back to where I was staying at the time."

"What does this have to do with finding the ring?" Dean questions. Luna straightened herself and looked directly at Dean.

"You do not need to look for the ring because _I_ have the ring." She lifted her arm, showing them the bracelet. "It was given to me while I was on the verge of dying. Now it's the only thing keeping me alive until I get my brothers together," Luna explained. "Now, I'll answer more of your questions at a later time. Right now, Fluffy is waiting for me at by the bike and I need to make sure Capri and Chuck are warded against angels." She quickly left, worry for her child over powering her. They could hear her shouting at her hellhound, telling him that they need to go check on her daughter and Chuck.

"Great!" Dean shouts, frustrated. "From the sound of it, Zurina gave Luna the ring in order to stay alive and now she's hanging on by a thread."

"That would make sense as to why she's never answered," Cas comments. Sam turns to the archangel, who has been more quiet than usual.

"You've been awfully quiet, Gabe. Are you alright?" Sam asked, gaining the tricker's attention.

"Yeah, just thinking… If we can't get Zurina back, we might be able to put Lucifer back into the cage," he explained, a his head pounding due to holding his serious expression for so long. "I'm starting to think that we won't find her."

"I'm sure we will," Sam said. "I think God knows too." Sam thought about all of the information he knew on Zurina based on what he's heard around. "Maybe… Maybe God has actually been helping us this whole time?"

"What the hell are you going on about now?" Dean questions.

"Think about it, Dean. God takes her to Earth to learn about Humans. Maybe he brought her back like he did Cas and told her to stay hidden?"

"Good theory, Samshine," Gabriel interrupted. "Just one problem. Dad can't put us back together after we Shatter. He's tried and they end up in so much pain that they practically beg to die. Besides, Zurina took in Cassie's Shatter too. If she completed the Shatter then her Grace would be nothing but dust. If she had just her own then that would be different, me might be able to put her together, but she had Castiel's too. If your friend was right, and that extra receiver was Zuri, then she doesn't want anything to do with us. Especially if she can hear our brothers and sisters."

"You are just going to lose faith in her?" Cas asked, tilting his head. Gabriel looked away, silently giving Castiel an answer. "She cried for you when you left us. She had faith in you that you would one day return to us. She never wanted to leave Heaven. She didn't want to leave me alone like you three did with us. I was the one to encourage her to leave and I regret it. She held onto her faith for as long as I can remember. Faith that Michael and Lucifer would stop fighting. Faith that you would come back and help us find a way to stop them. Faith that we would be a family again. She even had faith that I wouldn't turn my back on her. Now you're saying that you don't have faith that she will return to us when we ask her for help?" The Winchesters watched the two angels, Sam getting a sort of deja vu feeling. Like he's heard this story before but couldn't quite place where. The hunters watched as Castiel knocked some sense into Gabriel before the two left to search for clues on Zurina and ways to stop the apocalypse.

* * *

Michael had told Zachariah to go find the Angelic Ring after and bring it to him. The angel figured this could be his chance to make up for not getting Dean Winchester to say yes. So, Zachariah began his search, using a tracking spell to make easy work in finding the ring. However, the tracking spell didn't seem to work right, it was as if it couldn't find the ring, but it gave a name. A name he hadn't heard in a long time. Zurina. Zachariah sent out a message to find Zurina because she has 'The Ring'.

Then he heard that the Winchesters were in Heaven again and began searching for the boys in hopes that he'll be able to get them to say 'yes'. As well as exact some revenge. What he wasn't counting on was the abomination's mother to making it into Heaven, distracting him while Sam and Dean ran. He thought he had gotten her to return to Earth after her distraction, which is why he was surprised that she turned up again. When they began to circle each other, he noticed the barely noticeable violet tinge and couldn't place where he's seen that before.

Joshua then decided to interrupt his meeting. Zachariah could understand wanting to talk with the Winchester boys, but the abomination's mother? Luna? Really? What could possibly be so special about her other than her strength? Zachariah just could not figure it out. So he followed them into the garden, mostly keeping his eyes on Luna. He noticed that she raced around the garden like she had been there before. She was far too familiar with Heaven and he could figure out _why_. _Why_ does she know the garden so well? _Why_ are her eyes familiar? _Why_ is she so strong for a human? _Why_ is she so special? _Why?_ Then the boys left and Luna and Joshua began to talk with each other.

"You lied to them?" He heard Joshua ask.

"No, I just told Castiel while Dean was watching that the Zurina he knew was dead," she defended.

"You have changed considerably since the last time you two were in the garden." Luna nodded. "They will probably start seeing through your disguise soon."

'Disguise?' Zachariah mentally asked, wondering what he meant.

"And when they do-"

"They won't be happy. Especially since I've been keeping this big secret from them," she agreed. "This is the only way to get close to Castiel right now. He doesn't really trust who I was just yet and Gabriel can't see what's right in front of him. Sure, this hides my signature," she says, holding up her arm to show a silver bracelet.

'No…' Zachariah thought, slowly putting the pieces together. 'She can't be…'

"How did you figure it out anyways?"

"Father told me you were helping the Winchesters," the old gardener answered, causing Luna to nod in understanding. Zachariah had heard all of the information he needed. He flew off, looking for Naomi and finding her in her office. He quickly relayed the information he had gathered.

"We have to get rid of her," Naomi growled out, standing from her desk. "She cannot be allowed to meddle with the plan! She'll destroy everything with her 'faith in her brothers'."

"I completely agree but how do you intend we to do that?" Zachariah challenged. Naomi quieted, trying to think. A thought came to mind and together they created a plan to fool Luna into coming to them so that they could take the ring from her.

Meanwhile, it had been two weeks since the boys were last in Heaven and the Winchesters and Luna were in a motel. Gabriel was teaching Cas some modern slang without success, Sam was doing research on the apocalypse, Dean was looking for a new case, and Luna had just returned from grabbing food. Luna was passing food out when she gets a call. She answers it and almost immediately gets irritated.

"Obviously!" She shouts at the person on the other end. "If you weren't busy making goo goo eyes at your girl you would've heard me _tell_ you that already!" She paused as the person on the other end spoke. "Don't worry about Capri. She's safe at a friend's with Fluffy." She groaned as the person kept talking. "Just go write your book!" She then hangs up and turns to find that she had an audience. The hunters and angels were staring at her. "What?"

"Who was that?" Sam asked, wondering who could possibly have made her upset.

"Chuck," she deadpans. "He wasn't listening to me the last time I was over and he just told me that Zachariah was after the ring." She shakes her head as the others looked on in amusement. The angels and Luna suddenly stiffened as the room, as well as the town, began to shake.

"Zachariah is here," Castiel states. Gabriel suddenly stood, fear in his eyes, with Cas following suit.

"He has Zurina," Gabriel growled.

"I think it's just a trap," Luna tried to reason. Sam and Dean were already gathering their things to fight off Zachariah and any henchmen he might have. The mother groaned and checked her weapons, making sure they were all accounted for, before following them. As she followed, she began to check her power levels and start gathering it into her in case she needed to hide her signature on her own. They split up to search for Zachariah's location. She finds him an hour later in an old saw mill factory where she sends a prayer to Cas and Gabe letting them know where he is. A moment later, the four boys appear behind her, Sam and Dean swaying slightly. They then decide to sneak up into the rafters to listen into the conversations and figure out the best way to save Zurina. Except, there were now signs of Zurina in the warehouse according to Castiel and Gabriel. Zachariah and Naomi then entered the room, talking.

"Where are they?" Zachariah asks. "They should be here by now."

"Patience, Zachariah," Naomi sooths. "There is still time."

"Can't you just use that mind thing on Castiel? Like you did to get his twin to stop coming to Heaven?" The hunters, their angels, and Luna were in shock before they all turned their gaze to Castiel, wondering if he knew anything about this. From the look on his face, they could tell that he didn't.

"I would except the controls are at my desk," Naomi snarks back. "What about you? You were the one to convince the archangel to turn against each other. Even got the messenger to run off." Gabriel cringed before his anger flared. Luna placed a silent hand on his shoulder, giving his an understanding look.

"They won't listen to me and you know it," Zachariah snarks. "They might suspect the trap if I go to them."

"So this is all their fault," Dean whispered to his group.

"It would appear so," Luna whispers back, her own anger rising. She shifts her footing, trying to calm her anger, and accidentally knocks a wreck that she hadn't noticed off of the catwalk. The two angels and their henchmen looks at the fallen wreck as Dean, Sam, Cas, Gabriel, and Luna froze, hoping they wouldn't notice them. They didn't have luck on their side. The henchmen were up on the catwalk within moments and they began to fight, Luna taking out most of them before one snuck up behind her and grabbed her. She was transported to the ground floor where Zachariah was waiting for her. Naomi had escaped while everyone wasn't looking. She managed to elbow her man handler, effectively knocking him away, before tackling Zachariah, blades at the ready.

"You know, you were really hard to find, little sister," Zachariah states, the two starting to circle each other. The others were too focus on their own fight to hear what Zachariah was saying. "I honestly didn't recognize you until I saw that bracelet of your's." Luna only glared at him. "You were always an annoying little pest. I'm glad you left Heaven. How is the little abomination? How about her daddy?" He mocked.

"Shut up before I douse you in Holy fire," she threatens before charging. The two fight, block, and dodge each other until Zachariah manages to knock Luna to the ground. A few of the henchmen that were left noticed this and flew to the ground level to hold her down. She struggled against them as Zachariah stepped closer.

"You always were a terrible fighter," he comments, bending down and grabbing her wrist. "I'll make sure to tell Michael about your contribution to the war effort." Zachariah then slipped the band off, causing an agonizingly painful scream to rip from her throat and catching the attention of those who were left on the catwalk.

"Luna!" The hunters and their angels shout, making their way passed the other angels and down to the ground floor just as Zachariah and his goons left. The mother curled in on herself in pain.

"I'm taking her back to the motel," Cas states, picking her up bridal style and forcing a yelp from her as he moved her. "You guys track Zachariah down and I'll catch up." Before anyone could protest, Castiel disappeared with Luna. Gabriel left to get ingredients for a tracking spell, using some of Sam's blood to complete it. It lead them to another warehouse a few towns over. Not wanting to risk missing their opportunity, Gabriel sent a radio to Cas telling them where they were going and flew himself and the boys to Zachariah's location. With Castiel and Luna, Cas had just placed the mother on one of the beds. He petted her head, worry going through him.

"C-Cas-" Luna groaned out but the angel stopped her from saying more.

"I am here, Luna. You need to rest, we'll get the ring back," Cas reassures.

"H-hurry," she groans out just as he receive Zachariah's location from Gabriel. With a flutter of wings, Castiel was gone. Luna prayed, hoping that God wouldn't be too busy to hear her. She prayed that her friends stay safe and that they hurry.

Castiel relayed the request to hurry when he caught up with the others. They cautiously made their way into the warehouse, Sam catching a glimpse of a silver cylinder and getting an idea as he picked it up and shoved it into his pocket before confronting Zachariah. The angels and hunters slowly circled Zachariah, Sam being behind the balding angel.

"We need that ring back, Zachariah," Dean starts off. Zachariah gives them a fake innocent smile.

"Why? To save that terrible mother?" Zachariah asks.

"You watch what you say about her!" Cas defends in anger.

"You still sound just like Zurina," Zachariah taunts. As Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel distracted Zachariah, Sam slowly got closer until he was right behind him. Dean's eyes widened when he realized that his brother was sneaking up on the angel. Zachariah saw Dean's reaction and immediately turned around to throw Sam against the wall at the same time Gabriel threw Zachariah against a wall. Sam quickly recovered after falling on the floor and shouted for them to run as he made his way to the exit. The angels and hunter exchanged a confused look before following Sam to see what was wrong. The taller Winchester was smiling at them as they came out of the warehouse.

"What the hell, man?" Dean questioned. Sam just smiled and held up the silver band. "Is that…?"

"Yep," Sam answered. "Just a little slide of hand trick." Dean and Cas smiled as Gabe burst into laughter.

"Zachariah's gonna be pissed," Gabriel laughed. Sam's smile grew at the sound.

"By the time he realizes I've switched them, it'll be too late," Sam counters. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"What do you mean by 'switched them'?" Castiel asked. Sam laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He might be carrying around a piece of useless metal right now." Laughter erupted again. "Luna is going to love this." The four froze, suddenly remembering the pain the mother was currently in. "We should probably go." There were nods of agreement before they flew back to the motel. As soon as they landed, Sam stumbled to Luna, who was curled tight into a ball in pain, and shoved the Angelic ring onto her wrist. She gave a shuddering sigh as her muscles began to relax. She cracked a tired eye to look at the hunters and angels.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked groggily, gaining a few chuckles from the boys before she fell asleep. She slept for the next few days. Gabe soon leaves telling them that he's going to find a way to stop his brothers.

"We need a backup plan incase we can't find Zuri before the final battle starts," Gabriel reasoned. He then flew off and Sam stared at where the archangel had just stood for a moment longer before turning his attention to the unconscious mother to make sure she was stable.

* * *

"Zachariah!" Michael raged in Heaven. "What is this?" The archangel held up a metal cylinder that was definitely _not_ the Angelic Ring. Zachariah stared at the object with wide eyes. Michael gave an irritated huff when the angel took his time answering.

"But… That was the ring!" Zachariah defended.

"When was the last time you were sure you had it?" Michael ordered.

"I had it when the Winchesters and their pets…" Understanding washed through Zachariah as he figured out what must have happened. "They switched it on me! They must have taken the ring back to Zurina!" Michael took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Are you saying that you stole the Angelic Ring from Zurina? Our sister?" Michael growled out.

"Does it matter? Those pathetic, flannel wearing maggots probably didn't get back to her in time," Zachariah reasoned. "She's probably dead due to the Shatter." Michael's grace flared with anger at hearing about his baby sister like this.

"Leave my sight," Michael ordered, barely holding back a growl. Seeing the anger in his eyes, Zachariah quickly left, not wanting to be in the vicinity of an angry archangel. Michael rubbed his forehead, heaving out a heavy sigh. He really didn't want to think about his baby sister dying because he had ordered Zachariah to retrieve the ring. In all honestly, Michael didn't like any of this. He missed the times he would spend with Lucifer, Gabriel, and the twins. He missed the laughs that they shared. Now, he has to fight Lucifer, the brother that he shared a more profound bond with. Michael has been so caught up in the fight against Lucifer that he hasn't had a chance to go look for Gabriel and now Castiel and Zurina are missing and probably helping the Winchesters. Michael wished there was another way to settle this without a war. Yes, he is a soldier, but he doesn't want to fight against his siblings.

Michael shook his head, refocusing on the war at hand. He needed a vessel but Dean Winchester won't say 'yes'. Maybe there is another in their bloodline that he could use...

 **Hey! AlwayzHuman here! Let me know what you think of it. I thank my beta, AlexisJames, for helping me with editing and detailing. Remember, Reviews help fuel the motivation to write.**


	4. Secret Luna

" _I'm home!" Gabriel announces in Joshua's garden, catching the twins' and Joshua's attention at the call. Zurina laughed and raced over to her big brother, wings flapping to reach his height as she held out her hand in her signature greeting, allowing his Grace to crash with her's before she sat on his shoulder to allow Castiel to make his way over to them too._

" _Welcome Home, brother," Castiel quietly says as the archangel picks him up in a hug, careful not to knock Zurina off._

" _Gabe! You should see what Cassie and I have done!" Zurina says excitedly before gliding over to the pond that the twins had found years ago. Carrying Castiel, Gabriel followed the girl to look into the pond as well. There he could see two humans, their dad's newest creations. "Cassie made them loyal to one another and I made it so that they can come up with their own songs! Dances too!" The female fledgling was practically humming with excitement. "Aren't they cute?" Gabriel chuckled at her enthusiasm._

" _They definitely are, Zuri," Gabriel agrees, getting a smile from Castiel and an even bigger grin from Zurina, which he wasn't sure was possible before then. The three said their goodbyes to Joshua before leaving to visit Lucifer and Michael in Lucifer's Heaven. Castiel was still in Gabriel's arms and Zurina had returned to Gabriel's shoulder, listening to all of Gabriel's tales and laughing when she knew he was exaggerating for them. It didn't take long for them to get to Lucifer's Heaven but by the time they were there Castiel was yawning._

" _Someone's tired," Lucifer says with a smile as the three enter his Heaven, a place that looked like a comfy room filled with warm colors and big fluffy pillows._

" _No I'm not!" Zurina declares to her older brother._

" _I am," Castiel mumbles, rubbing one of his eyes. Gabriel set him down, allowing the young boy to go to a pile of pillows to sleep. Zurina watched her twin, not liking the that he would be sleeping while she played alone. She spread her wings and followed Castiel._

" _Hey, I thought you said you weren't tired?" Michael asks, teasing slightly._

" _I'm not tired," she defends, pouting. "I just don't like Cassie being all alone." She then lays down gently next to her twin as they cuddle into each other, Castiel asleep almost instantly. Her eyes were closed but Zurina still heard everything her big brothers were saying to each other. It started out with normal things, like how each other's missions went and small gossip about their other brothers and sisters, but then Lucifer turned their conversation into something different, something Zurina never heard about before._

" _I can't believe Father wants us to love those animals more than him," Lucifer states, sounding like he sucked on a lemon._

" _I'm sure Father has his reasons," Michael counters. Zurina heard Michael and Lucifer argue about their Father's orders for a long while, worry-filled sleep starting to pull on her mind._

" _Enough, you guys," she hears Gabriel scold. "You'll wake them up." She couldn't hear anything after that because she had fallen asleep, worry for her family embedded into her subconscious. She would later realize that this was the moment that everything she loved would soon fall apart._

* * *

"What do you mean he just drove off?" Luna asked, annoyance present in her voice. The Winchesters had just finished off the whore, the false prophet, when Dean ran off, probably thinking something stupid. Sam took Cas' phone to call Luna, since he didn't have her number, and found out that she was nearby because of all the demons in the area. They were hoping that she would have a way to find Dean since Castiel can't because of the wards in his ribs. Sam was able to get the priest to a hospital and return to the room shortly before Luna arrived with Fluffy by her side. Sam began to explain the latest case and how Dean had just drove off without them.

"He said he was going to get more bandages from the car before I realized we had all the bandages in the room," Sam explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Luna groaned but turned to her Hellhound.

"You're lucky we have Fluffy," she comments. "You think you could find Dean?" Sam watched as a chair gets knocked over due to Fluffy's tail wagging. "Good boy." Luna praised before turning to the angel in the room. "Castiel, track Fluffy." Luna raced out the door and hopped onto her bike. She stared up the engine before tearing out of the parking lot. Thanks to Fluffy, it didn't take that long to find the older Winchester. Although they did end up making a quick stop at Lisa's because of Dean's sent, confirming what they already knew. She made it to a motel, praying to Cas to let him know they had stopped. The angel and younger Winchester were there with a flutter of wings and they followed Fluffy to one of the rooms. The Hellhound sat in front of the door to wait as Cas flew them inside the room. They saw Dean with his back to them, pouring another glass of whiskey, and Luna marched right up to him, smacking the back of his head and startling him.

"Luna-"

"Don't you Luna me, mister!" The mother raged, making Dean's eyes widen. "Are you seriously considering saying 'yes' to Michael? You do realize this is a HORRIBLE idea, right?" Dean opened his mouth to talk but was, once again, cut off by the mother. "Did you really think we were going to let you do this? Really?!" Dean looked to Sam for help.

"I'm with her on this, man," Sam said calmly with a shrug. "How's Lisa doing, anyways?" Dean lowers his head before talking a swig of his drink. "Come on, Dean. Bobby is working on something, we've been looking for the colt, Gabe and Cas have been looking for Zurina. You can't walk out on this now."

"Yeah, I am," Dean counters, his focus completely on his brother and not on the angel and mother glaring at him.

"How could you do that?"

"How could _I_? All you've ever done is right away!"

"And I was wrong, _every_ single time I did." Sam took a deep breath to reign in his anger. "Just… Please… Not now."

"At least come see what Bobby has before you do anything stupid," Luna suggests. "Or we will use Fluffy to drag you all the way there. He's waiting outside the door for us." Dean eyes the mother, gauging whether she's lying or if it is just a fib. "From what I hear, you're also afraid of flying. Maybe we'll just have Castiel fly you to Bobby's." Dean's eyes widen and he quickly goes for the box on the bed to dig his keys out.

"Nope. I'll go willingly." Luna smiled at Dean's response and then nodded to the angel and hunter. Cas left to go tell Bobby what was going on while Sam made sure Dean got into the Impala and was driving in the right direction. Luna followed them to make sure they made it to Bobby's. When they got there, Dean looked over what the older hunter had and started complaining and insulting everywhere he turned.

"You're not my father," Dean said to Bobby, hurt going through the old hunter. Luna finally snapped.

"That is enough, Dean Winchester!" The hunter flinched at her voice. "We are trying to _stop_ the end of the world! Not _ensure_ it! You need to get out of your little pity party because saying 'yes' to Michael is _not_ an option. And you know what I realized about you? You have a personal problem."

"Yeah! Millions are going to die and saying 'yes' to Michael seems to be the best option."

" _This_ is your problem, Dean," Luna says, gesturing to all of him. "You have no faith."

"I think you've been spending too much time with Cas," Dean snarks. "You're starting to sound like him." Luna glares at the hunter.

"There is nothing wrong with that," Luna comments in an eerily even voice. "I can tell that Bobby continues to consider putting a bullet in his head. He never does it though. Why? Because he promised you he wouldn't. I may have been asleep when you two had that conversation but that doesn't mean I could _hear_ everything that was being said." Dean lowered his gaze to stare at the floor. Suddenly Cas and Luna held their heads in pain.

"Are you two alright?" Sam asked, sitting up to run to them if needed.

"Something's happening," Cas states as Luna lowers to the floor to lean against the desk.

"Where?" Dean asked. His only answer was a flutter of wings as Castiel disappeared. Sam rushed towards Luna, checking to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine, dearie. Just an unexpected headache," she said, waving him off. He offered to get some painkillers but she assured him it wasn't going to last that long. Once she was on her feet again, she offered to make some food for them while they (meaning Bobby and Sam) did some research. Sam decided to stay close to Luna to make sure she was okay and wondered how she found half of the ingredients she was using. Dean was grabbing a beer from the fridge when a _whoosh_ sounded and Cas was calling for help with a body slung over his shoulder and Bobby calling them for help. The Winchesters and Luna, after she took the food off the stove, rushed into the study just as the angel placed the body down on the couch.

"Who is it?" Bobby asked, wheeling over to the body to get a better look.

"That's our brother," Sam whispered, not believing his eyes.

"Wait a minute, your brother? Adam?" Bobby asked.

"This isn't good," Luna insists.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean questions.

"Angels," the seraph answers, placing two extra angel blades down on the desk.

"Angels? Why?" Sam asked.

"Castiel, hide him," Luna orders before turning to the brothers. "Angel vessels runs through bloodlines. My guess, they got tired of waiting for Dean and brought your brother back to replace him," Luna explained as Cas marked his ribs, causing Adam to awaken and sit up with fear in his eyes.

"Where am I?" Adam asked, staring at the people surrounding him. Motherly instincts took over and Luna sat next to him.

"Relax, kitten," Luna soothed. "We'll explain if you let us. You just need to calm down and know we won't hurt you. You're safe here."

"Who are all of you?" Adam asked, slowly calming down.

"You're going to find this a lit-" Dean stopped himself, rethinking his words. "A lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers."

"It's the truth," Sam confirmed. "John Winchester was our father, too. I'm Sam a-"

"And I'm sure that's Dean," Adam interrupted. Luna made a face. "I know who you are. They warned me about you."

"The angels talked to you, didn't they?" Luna asked, earning a nod from him. She grumbled under her breath in another language, getting a look from Castiel.

"You speak Enochian?" Cas asked.

"Focus," she reminded the angel before turning to Adam. "Listen, child. I do not know what they told you but I'm sure it wasn't the full truth. I believe they intend to use you as Michael's vessel and when that happens, you'll stuck in there with his riding shotgun. Michael and Lucifer will get into a battle that will destroy millions if not all of the human race," Luna explained. "For all we know, they might not even really want you to be a vessel. They might just be trying to use you to get to Dean."

"Why would they want to use me against him? We don't even know each other," Adam asked.

"Because you two are still family."

"We may be blood but we aren't family," Adam rebels. "My mom is my family and if I do my job, I get to see her again. So, no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you." Luna took a deep breath, sat up straighter, and rolled her shoulders back. The Winchester boys' and the angel's eyes grew wide and they ran to hide in the kitchen, making Bobby and Adam give them a questioning look.

"Listen to me, Adam," Luna said in the most emotionless voice any of them had ever heard, making Bobby shudder and try to roll away. "They don't have to care for you, but they do. You know why?" Adam shook his head, not liking the energy coming off of her. "Because they _still_ see you as family! Because they've been through one hell of a life to stay by each other. They've made mistakes that the other didn't like and most families would probably turn their backs on them. But not those two. They keep trying to make it work. They've known you less than a day and they're already trying to help you understand the supernatural world you were thrust into. They are trying to protect you from making a stupid mistake that could hurt more than it could help and all you seem to want to is _not_ heed their warning. Which is a _very_ bad idea since they've been in the supernatural business practically their whole lives." Adam began to fidget at her unnaturally cold hard stare, noticing how the violet tinge seems a little more pronounced than before. "Think about how they are trying to help you instead of them turning their backs on you to figure everything out on your own. We are all trying to stop the battle from happening."

"Why don't we just take the Devil out before he strikes then?" Adam asked, making Luna shake her head.

"Because there is another way," Sam said, peeking out from the kitchen door frame. "We've been looking into getting the colt to get rid of Lucifer or finding Zurina-"

"Zachariah said that he killed Zurina so that she couldn't go to you guys or help the Devil," Adam interrupted, confused.

"That can't be!" Cas defies, coming out of the kitchen when he sees that Luna has calmed down.

"Calm yourself, honey bee," Luna soothed. "I do not believe that Zachariah has killed her. Now, I think everyone could use a bit to eat," Luna suggested, her own anger subsiding. "Why don't you go wash up and I'll finish lunch. Then we can figure out what to do next." Luna gets up to walk into the kitchen to finish making lunch.

"She's scary," Adam said, only loud enough for the occupants of the room to hear and not Luna.

"And she has a hellhound as her disposal," Dean added as he and Sam entered the study too. Adam make a face that read 'you have got to be kidding me'.

"Yeah but Fluffy is actually really sweet when he isn't fighting," Sam confirmed.

"Fluffy?" Adam questioned.

"It was her husband's idea to name him that," Castiel clarified. Sam led Adam to the bathroom to clean up, finding some old clothes for him to change into. When he was done, they all sat around the table while Luna served them.

"I do not need to eat," Cas tried to protest.

"Shut your cakehole and eat your lunch," the mother scolds, pulling a chuckle out of Sam. "And Adam, for your own protection, Fluffy will be keeping watch outside so you don't get kidnapped by Zachariah or any of the other feather brains on his side." Adam was about to protest but thought better of it when he remembered her tone back in the study. The brothers talked about their dad and about the supernatural world, trying to help get Adam caught up on what was going on. It was nice and peaceful… until they got back onto the subject of who Michael is wearing to prom.

"No, Dean," Cas tries to cut in. "You are not-"

"Why not? I'm-"

"Shut up before I lock you all up in the bunker downstairs!" Luna shouts, her anger resurfacing and causing them all to be quiet. "Adam, I get you're new to the supernatural world, but angel do tell lies. In fact, angels and humans are more alike than anyone really realizes. Angels can make mistakes, they can lie, they can be evil, but they can also be good, they can tell the truth, and they can try to do the right thing. Humans vary just as much as Angels. The only reason it doesn't look like it nowadays is because of the upcoming war." Her eyes started to drift into space as she talked. "I remember a time were music played and songs were sung, there was laughter and peace, and most of the time everyone was happy. There were bullies but we had others who would protect us and we were happy…" A smile had slowly formed on her face before it dropped and she blinked back into the present.

"Luna?" Castiel asked, worried about her.

"Sorry, I got distracted." She shook her head and blinked back some tears she hadn't realized were trying to escape. "The point I am trying to make is that no one will be saying 'yes' to Michael _or_ Lucifer. The five will be reunited at the war will end peacefully."

"They five?" Bobby asked, never hearing about this bit of information.

"Yeah, apparently Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Cas, and Cas' twin were close a long time ago. Joshua said that God will return if all five get back together," Dean explained. "So far we have two that are willing to try to get the family back together."

"Three," Luna interrupted. "I'm sure the twins would like to reunite properly as well." She was looking at Castiel when she said this.

"I believe you're right," Castiel agreed before returning to his food. "What is this dish?" He asked, referring to the food.

"It's called Stir Fry," Luna answered.

"It is very good, even though I can only taste the molecules." Luna laughed at this.

"You'll get used to tasting pasted the molecules."

"How do you know?" Adam asked.

"Because I was very much the same way," Luna answered, taking a bite of her food.

"That's right," Sam intervened. "We haven't explained Luna very well, have we?" Luna just chuckled at this, mumbling something along the lines of 'this should be interesting'. "She's terrifying." Luna had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from spitting food all over everyone as she laughed. "As you have seen already. She's also a very good fighter, a wonderful mother and mother figure-"

"Especially when you two are being idjits," Bobby interrupted, making Sam chuckle and Dean roll his eyes.

"She's a good cook, protective of those she cares about, smart, wise, knows a lot more than she really should… um… what else?"

"She has powers that hurts her when she uses them," Dean added.

"Her daughter has grown up very well due to Luna being the only parent Capri's ever known," Cas added as well.

"She has faith that she'll be able to get her brothers back together," Sam continued. "She is the Forgotten Muse."

"My, you boys have really learned a lot about me," Luna interrupted. "Pretty soon you'll figure out my real name."

"Wait, you're not really Luna?" Adam asked.

"No, kitten. I've had to change my name several times over the years to keep hidden from those who would want to hurt my child, who would take pleasure in hurt those my mate cares for," Luna explained. They all finished their meal before going back to researching. When evening came, Dean was placed in the bunker while Adam slept on the couch. That night, Zachariah appeared in Adam's dream, trying to figure out where the boy went to.

"So, let me take a wild guess," Zachariah said, getting comfortable on the park bench. "You're with Sam and Dean?"

"Yeah," Adam answered.

"Didn't we tell you about them?" Adam looked over at the angel and nodded. "So, you know you can't trust them, right?" Adam hesitated.

"I don't know," Adam answered. Zachariah looked over at the youngest brother, asking him to clarify. "Luna makes really good points. It's kind of hard not to see her point of view."

"Hold on, did you just say _Luna_?" Zachariah asked, getting a nod from the boy. "Dark messy hair, pale skin, brown eyes that seem to have a hint of purple?" Adam nodded again, getting confused by his reaction. The angel cursed under his breath before speaking again. "I thought she had died."

"Why?" Adam asked. "She looked pretty healthy to me."

"She's working for Lucifer," he lied, leading closer to Adam. "And she's got the Winchesters so tightly wound around her finger that they don't even see it." Zachariah then sat back and smiled at the boy, patting his knee. "Now, you want to see your mom again or not?"

Luna was watching over Adam when Sam suddenly came into the room in a rush. He quickly explained that Dean zapped Cas away and escaped. Sam left to search for Dean while Luna stayed to watch Adam with Bobby. The older hunter left for his books to do more research while Luna sat in a chair near Adam. Soon, the boy's eyes opened and Luna felt another presence that wasn't supposed to be there. She quickly stood, standing in front of Adam as a shield. Bobby turned around to see Zachariah standing in front of Luna with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell?" Bobby comments. Zachariah said something to the mother in Enochian in a pleasant voice, almost like he was greeting her. She response was to spit a retort back at him, venom in her voice. With quick movement, he touched her and placed her into sleep. He grabbed her before she could fall to the floor and swung her over his shoulder. Then he grabbed Adam's shoulder and flew off before Bobby had time to react. "Balls," the old hunter grumbled before making his way to a phone to call Sam. The tall Winchester wasn't going to like this.

Adam was looking around the fancy looking room as he shoveled in another cheeseburger. His eyes lingered on the unconscious Luna that was laying on a couch on the other side of the room. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty at seeing her like this. He couldn't understand why she would work for Lucifer if she wanted to stop the fight from even happening. His focus then shifted to Zachariah as he appeared sitting on other end of the table.

"I see you and your brother share the same refined palate," Zachariah greets. Adam cleared away the food in his mouth before asking the angel if they were ready to work with Michael. "About that… Look, this is never easy, but I'm afraid we've had to terminate your position at this time."

"Excuse me?" Adam asked, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, you've been a hell of a sport, really. Good stuff," Zachariah explained. "But the thing is, you're not so much as the 'Chosen One' as you are… a clammy scrap of bait."

"What about the stuff that you said? About fighting the Devil?" Adam asked, starting to regret ever listening to the angel in the first place.

"Mm," Zachariah hummed, bobbing his head like a toy. "Not so much. Hey, if it's any consolation, you happen to be the illegitimate half brother of the guy we do care about. That's not bad, is it?"

"So you lied…" Adam was really starting to wish he had listened to his brother and their friends more. "About everything."

"We didn't lie," Zachariah illuminated. "We just avoided certain truths to manipulate you. Except when it came to the little troublemaker over there." He nodded to where Luna was still sleeping, Adam turning to stare at the mother. This was his fault that she was here. "She's been a thorn in my side since the day she was created. Her brothers I could handle, but her? Now she wants to bring her brothers back together and cause my efforts to be fruitless! You see, I just can't have that."

"You son of a bitch," Adam curse.

"Hey!" Zachariah half laughed. "How do you think _I_ feel? I'm the one that's got to put up with that dumb, slack-jawed look on your face." Adam glared at the angel as he got up and started walking over to the mother. "Kid, we didn't have a choice. The Winchesters got one blind spot, and it's family. See, Sam and Dean, they're going to put aside their differences, and they're gonna come get you, and that is gonna put Dean right… here. Right where I need him." He took the bracelet off of the mother's wrist before turning to Adam, not bothering to see if it was the real thing. "This is the night, kid!" Zachariah flounced away from what he assumed will be a corpse in mere moments. " _Our_ night. Michael's seen it. And with this ring, he'll be more powerful than Lucifer. Plus, since this is what was keeping her alive, I won't have to worry about her again. The tumblers finally click into place, and it's all because of you." Adam's glare intensified. He didn't want to be the cause of Luna's death! She was nice to him, she helped him understand what his brother's were talking about. "An me. But who's keeping score?"

"Yeah, I'm not letting you get any farther," Adam states, standing from the table. He allowed Luna to die, he wasn't going to let his brothers suffer the same fate.

"Cool your jets, Corky," Zachariah says with a raised hand. "Sit down. We're doing it together." Adam slowly sat back down, trying to think of a way out of it. "Plus, you still get your severance. You'll still get to see your mom, okay?"

' _But would your mom want you to give up other people's lives just to see her again?_ ' A voice that sounded a lot like Luna asked Adam.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked the angel.

"You know what? I keep hearing this," Zachariah said, raising his hand and snapping it open and closed like a crap. "But what I want to be hearing is this." Adam almost started choking but something was stopping Zachariah's powers. When the angel stopped, Adam heard the voice again.

' _Repeat after me, Adam._ '

The youngest brother made eye contact with the confused angel. He listened to the words that were whispering to him before speaking them allowed to Zachariah.

"You were always a bully, toots." The angel looked even more confused and unsure what he was hearing. "You really think I wouldn't learn the first time you took the Angelic Ring? Or the fact that I've been on Earth for so long that I've learned a thing or two that you don't know about?" The angel's eyes showed fear as they moved to the unconscious and breathing form of Luna still on the couch. "You will not win, Zachariah. I will ensure that the five are reunited. You cannot stop me, toots. You will fail." Screams could be heard outside the room. "They're here~" Adam said in a sing song voice. Zachariah stared at Adam before flying off.

' _You didn't have to repeat that last one, you know._ "

"It was fun to see him look scared," Adam said before getting up and running to Luna. "Why won't you wake up?"

' _I am using some of my powers to project my thoughts to you. I generally only do this with my daughter when it's an emergency,_ " Luna answered. ' _Don't let the other's know. It'll be our little secret._ " Adam huffed out a laugh.

"Even when you're comatose you're funny." He sat her up just as Dean ran into the room.

"Adam, hey," Dean greets hurriedly, making sure to check Luna's vitals quickly before checking on Adam next.

"You came for us?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, well, you're both family," Dean answered, picking Luna up so they could get out of there.

' _I told you,_ ' Luna teased the boy. Adam only allowed the corner of his mouth to twitch before remembering what Zachariah had said.

"Dean, it's a trap," Adam warned as they turned to exit.

"I figured." They stopped in their tracks when they see Zachariah in front of them.

"Dean, please. Did you really think it would be that easy?" Zachariah asked.

"Did _you_?" As Dean said these words, Sam came from behind to try to stab the angel. Zachariah easily deflected the attack and flicked Sam across the room. "Sam!" The angel turned back to Dean with a smile.

"You know what I've learned from this experience, Dean?" The older Winchester kept an eye on his little brother as Zachariah continued. "Patience." He moved his hand to try to make Adam spill his guts but, again, nothing happened.

"Looks like I've got a guardian watching over me," Adam says with a smirk. Zachariah glared at the unconscious mother in Dean's arms.

"You can't protect them all, runt," Zachariah snarls, throwing a hand towards Sam and making him hemorrhage. The blood suddenly stopped for Sam so he flicked his hand towards Adam, causing the same thing for him until the angel was thrown against the wall. Once both little brothers were done coughing up blood, Adam spoke for Luna.

"No matter what you do, Zachariah, you will lose." Adam's voice was rough but Luna couldn't physically wake herself up. When the angel recovered, he threw his arm out, knocking the mother out of Dean's arms and pinning her to the wall.

"I am getting tired you, you little runt!" He shouts at the unconscious woman. "You think you can just waltz right back after all of these years and _destroy_ everything I've worked for?!" Her mind became foggy and Adam could no longer hear her as she fully fell asleep.

"Stop it! Zachariah!" Dean shouts. The angel stops trying to hurt her but leaves her pinned to the wall as he and Dean talk. When the older Winchester agreed to say 'yes' to Michael, he let Luna fall to the floor and turned around to chant and call Michael. Dean looked at Sam and his worried look as the building slowly began to shake. He kept thinking that this will be the last time he will see his little brother slightly safe. That the idiot actually brought him here. Then the thought of the future he saw came to mind. How Sam ended up saying 'yes' to Lucifer because Dean wasn't there to stop it. How Cas regretted never reuniting with his twin. Capri and Luna dying. Millions of people dying all because of this war between two brothers and a misunderstanding.

That's when the lightbulb went off in Dean's head. It was all a misunderstanding! Zachariah had been playing the archangels like a fiddle and they didn't know it. Who's to say that what they think they know is real? He couldn't let Sammy down.

Dean started to smile at Sam before winking. The younger Winchester mere gave him a confused look as Dean stepped up to Zachariah, baiting him with the safety of certain people and that Michael would have to disintegrate him. Zachariah tried to protest but Dean made a very good point: Dean was more important to Michael than Zachariah. Zachariah continued to tell him that Michael wouldn't kill him until Dean pulled a blade on the angel, killing him and knocking Dean backwards. He quickly recovered, knowing that Michael will be here soon, and picked Luna up once more. Adam followed Dean's lead and rose to his feet to help Sam up. They all ran for the exit but before Adam could escape the door closed. The boy tried banging on the door, calling Dean and Sam for help. Sam was able to go back and start trying to open the door before Dean, who had to put Luna down first before he could help. They tried for the handle only for it to burn their hands, even through their jackets. Sam was trying to shout reassuring words to their brother over the ringing in their ears. A few moments after they stopped hearing Adam's shouts, the light dimmed until it was back to normal. Dean called for Adam but when he heard no reply and he could touch the handle, he found nothing but an abandoned office.

"You think Adam's okay?" Sam asked when they were leaving, Luna still sleeping in the back seat.

"Doubt it," Dean replied, keeping his eyes on the road. "Cas either. But we'll get 'em." Sam stayed quiet for a moment as he thought about his next question.

"So, what changed your mind?"

"Really, it was a mixture of things. First, I look at you and one of the first things that I started thinking about was 'This stupid son of a bitch brought me here'." That earned a small laugh from his brother. "I just didn't want to let you down. Secondly, and this is a real kicker, this whole war in over a misunderstanding. The two of us should know a thing or two about those. Not only that, but Ms. Mother back there is always rooting for family peace. She wants us to be able to stay together, she's been trying to get _her_ family together, and she's trying to help get Cas' brothers and sister together to stop the war. Then there are the thoughts about how awful the future was when Zachariah sent me. It all just sort of added up in that moment." They soon talk about faith in each other and agree that they're going to stop the war their way. They either find Zurina in hopes of getting the five together, or they go down guns blazing.

Luna didn't start waking up until they finally drove up to Bobby's house and started hearing Fluffy barking at them. She stayed the night, sleeping on the couch (per her request), to catch up on sleep before leaving. In the morning, she made breakfast for all of them and wished them safe travels.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, noticing she didn't eat anything.

"I have a possible lead on one of my brothers and I want to get there before it runs cold," she explained. It wasn't the full truth. She was actually meeting up with Chuck so they could capture one of her brothers. "I'll call you if anything happens." She then left without another word, Fluffy hot on her trails as they left. They have much planning to do still.

* * *

The Winchesters were in quite the pickle. Again. Surrounded by several gods and goddesses of several different religions. Who are deciding their fate. If they weren't regretting moving on before, they definitely were now. They tried to escape the conference room but Kali nearly made a chandelier land on them. Kali was insistent about having to fight against the angels and that they knew only violence. Then the unexpected happen. Gabriel showed up. He stopped them from saying his real name and they heard Boulder call him Loki. The archangel made a show about putting in his two cents, saying that they can't actually fight against the angels, before sending Sam and Dean out of the room for the time being. What the Winchesters didn't know was that Luna had been the one to give Gabe a heads up since she had received an invite to the hotel.

"Okay," Dean said, gaining his voice first. "Did that… Holy crap!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sam finally replied. "By the way, next time I say 'Let's keep driving', uh… We keep driving."

"Okay, yeah, _next time_ ," Dean snarks.

"Uh, alright. So, what's our next move?" Sam asked, trying to focus on the important bit.

"I-I," Dean chuckles at his stuttering. "I don't know. We grab those poor saps out of the freezer, I guess. Bust them out. Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky."

"When are you ever lucky?" Gabriel asked, appearing on the couch next to them.

"Gabe," Sam greets.

"You know what, bite me," Dean says, glaring at the Trickster.

"I'd rather not, big boy," Gabriel joked. "Now you want me to save your asses or not?" Dean stayed silent, waiting to hear his idea on how they should escape. "Those gods out there are either going to dust you or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber-boned. Now, Kali has you two under a blood spell, got you two by the short and curlies. But she and I had a thing a while back." Sam felt something rise within him, something he didn't really like, when he heard this. "I could try to seduce her and grab them." Sam didn't like this idea at all but couldn't figure out why.

"Won't you just get attached with her again?" Sam asked, not sure what happened to his filter. Gabriel turned his gaze to the moose of a hunter and just stared at him for a bit before speaking.

"I have my eyes set on another," Gabriel states. Dean stared at his brother, wondering what he just witnessed.

"Whatever, we're taking the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us," Dean cuts in on their staring contest. Gabe turned his gaze to Dean.

"Forget it. It's going to be hard enough sneaking you two out without them," Gabriel tried to reason.

"Why don't we tell all of them out there that your real name isn't 'Loki'? Hm?" Dean counters.

"Dena," Sam complained, giving him a bitch face.

"I'll take away your voice," Gabriel defended.

"Gabe," Sam whine, not believing that the archangel actually took the bait.

"I'll write it down."

"I'll cut off your hands."

"Then they'll all be asking 'Why are you running around with no hands?'"

All Sam could do was groan and facepalm as he heard Gabriel finally give and agree to let the others go. He then disappeared to go take care of Kali while the Winchesters left to go free the prisoners.

"Are we going to talk about what happened back there?" Dean asked, sneaking in the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, getting his lock picking out kit out.

"The staring thing between you and the trickster," Dean complained.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dean." Sam got on his knees to start picking the lock.

"Seriously, man? You look at him like you have the hots for him," Dean complained.

"You're one to talk," Sam counters. Dean suddenly gets thrown back and the two are distracted with fighting one of the guards. When they finished one, two more show up to take them to the conference room where Gabriel is sitting in a chair. Judging by the conversation, Gabriel was outed by Kali when he was trying to seduce her, saying his heart wasn't in it this time, and bound him just like the hunters. The archangel tried to warn them about Lucifer but they continued to not listen to him. Sam tried to school his face into indifference when he watched Kali trail her hands over Gabriel's face and chest before pulling out his Angel Blade.

"Westerner, I swear. Sheer arrogance," Kali insults.

"There is a way to stops this," Gabriel said, trying a different approach. "We've been trying to find Zurina, my baby sister. She knows a way to stop the war peacefully. She and her twin are supposed to put Heaven back together. If we find her, we can stop the war. I'm sure of it."

"Then why haven't you found her yet?" Kali counters.

"We think she's shielding herself somehow," Sam counters, trying to help the archangel. They still didn't believe them and Kali took Gabriel's blade. Sam watched as she stabbed it into the archangel. A pained feeling went through him before his brother stood up. Dean insulted the gods while offering to help them 'ice' Lucifer. Which, Sam guessed, now that Gabriel was gone they had no other choice. Sam could really focus on Dean or the other gods in the room. All he could focus on was a lifeless Gabriel in front of him. Dean seemed to notice this too because he made sure to keep their attention on him and not on his brother. Somehow the older Winchester managed to convince them that they could help in exchange for the the release of their meals.

Sam began to try to help the gods prepare while Dean helped the prisoners run. When Kali questioned how they were going to summon Lucifer, he explained that they needed to get some markings off his ribs and the devil would come running. Just as the goddess was threatening to break his ribs, Dean appeared saying that their plan wasn't going to work. The sword and Gabriel's death was a fake and that Kali had been tricked. Sam's eyes became just a little bit brighter to know that the archangel was alive and well. The lights began to flicker and they heard Odin's cries from the hall.

"What's going on?" Boulder asked, fearing he already knew. They heard more commotion from the other gods.

"It's him," Sam confirmed, worry already evident in his voice.

"How?" Kali asked, not understanding how the archangel was already there.

"Does it matter?" Dean asked. "Shazam us out of here, would you?"

"We can't," Boulder boulder states, noticing Lucifer in the doorway before the others.

"Of Course you can,"Lucifer counters, gaining all of their attention. "You didn't say 'Mother, may I?' Sam, Dean. Good to see you again." Lucifer stayed good natured as Boulder tried to threaten the archange. When the god charged, Lucifer easily ended him before setting his sights on the remaining three. Sam quickly tried to think of a way to stall, hoping they will figure out a better plan on the way. Then he remembered how Castiel and Gabriel reacted to their sister's name.

"Don't do this, Lucifer," Sam tried to reason. "Help us stop the war."

"Why?" Lucifer asked with a smile. "This is kind of fun."

"Because Zurina wouldn't like it." Sam watched as his smile falters and Dean pulls Kali behind a table to hide. "I don't know much about Zurina other than she's Cas' twin and the five of you were close. We've been trying to find her. We're hoping she's alive."

"Of course Zuri is alive," Lucifer cuts in. "She's probably up in Heaven playing pranks and singing and dancing like she usually does." Neither noticed Gabriel sneak in and hand Dean a DVD case before cutting in.

"Actually Luci, you're wrong," Gabriel interrupts, nodding for Sam to join his brother. The younger archangel guarded them as the three ran for the door. Sam pausing to look back at Gabriel with worry before Dean yanked him to the exit. "Turns out Zuri took in her Shatter and Cassie's Shatter," Gabriel explained, making Lucifer's eyes widen in realization. "With you and Mikey fighting, me running away, and Cassie not singing with her, she Shattered. I don't know if she survived but the only way to get dad home is for all five of us to reunite. Just like old times."

"Maybe it's a good thing that Father shouldn't come home," Lucifer counters.

"So you would rather let Zurina stay in pain? Instead of trying to help her?"

"There is no way to heal from a Shatter!"

"Yes there is!" Gabriel shouts, wanting his brother to understand. "Castiel found a way to heal a Shatter. And I love you, brother, but you have been a great big bag of dicks. All of this? Is just one big mistake! Zachariah has been playing us from the beginning!"

"Zachariah was the one to ensure that I would be free," Lucifer offered.

"He's also the one that convinced Michael that you were evil, that I should run away, and ordered another angel to brainwash Castiel to abandon Zurina!" Gabriel explained. "Cassie is falling, Luci. He's falling to protect the humans. Do you remember what I said about them? Back when they were sleeping in their crandall?"

"They would be the pillar and cornerstone of Heaven," Lucifer answered, not understanding what his brother was getting at.

"The pillar will fall and the the stone will Shatter. It's already happening, Lucifer. We're going to find her and then the five of us will have a good long family talk," Gabriel reasoned.

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael-"

"Screw him," the younger archangel interrupted. "This all started because you two couldn't come to an agreement! You two love each other so much back then, so close to each other. The majority of the time we couldn't see one without the other. Then Father said to love the Humans and Zachariah took advantage of your hesitation. That's what all this was about and if Michael was here I'd be giving him the same scolding. It's time to grow up and find Zurina." Lucifer was about to move in on his brother when there was a suddenly bright light and both archangels disappear, surprise etched on their faces.

* * *

Kali had directed them to a safe house that she was staying at before giving them their and Gabriel's, as a momento, blood back. The brothers drove a ways down the road again before curiosity got the best of them and they pulled off to the side, taking Sam's laptop, and sliding the disk in. They watched the beginning of Casa Erotica, which made them really confused as to why Gabriel would want them to guard it. Then the archangel appeared in the video, explaining to them that if they're watching this then he is dead and any shot at killing Lucifer or bringing God back to Heaven was moot. He did, however, tell them that they might be able to put Lucifer back in the cage with the four horsemen rings. Then the porn part of the video started and Sam felt the ugly head of jealous rear in on him before slamming the laptop closed. He lost his archangel and didn't feel like watching him be with another.

What the boys didn't know was that Lucifer didn't kill Gabriel. Lucifer wasn't sure where his brother was but the devil had woken up tied to a chair in a shabby looking living room. He tried to get up but was suddenly pushed back into the chair.

"He's awake," a child announces. The young girl came into Lucifer's view, wanting to get a good look at him. She slowly came closer, her blue-green eyes staring at him quizzically. The archangel immediately noticed her mix blood, wondering who this child could be.

"Why don't you heal his vessel?" A man asked, stepping out of the kitchen to watch. "Just like you were taught."

"Yes, Uncle Chuck," she answered before getting closer and placing a hand on him. Lucifer felt a searing pain shoot through him and his vessel before the girl pulled away, making sure to continue to bind him to the chair.

"What did you do to me?" Lucifer growled out.

"And she said you were one of the nicer ones," the child said, waving a hand in front of her to materialize a mirror for Lucifer. The boils and burns were healed. His current vessel looked healthy. That was also when he noticed that his vessel could hold him better than before. Lucifer only got distracted from his reflection when he heard a door open and shut.

"I'm home!" Another female called.

"Mommy, he's here," the child called. The archangel could here the new comer curse in Enochian under her breath as she ran into the room with a long chain in her arms.

"You two couldn't wait just a little longer?" The mother, looking much like her daughter, scolds as she wraps the chain around Lucifer. "Good job Capri. Your powers are growing remarkably well." Lucifer watched the mother finish the chains as a hellhound walked into the room.

"You really think these chains will keep me?" Lucifer sneered once Capri put her hand down to watch.

"Yes," Luna said simply. "Darling, why don't you go get ready for bed?" She asked, turning to her daughter. The child nodded before racing up the stairs. The archangel began to try to struggle out of the chains but when he found that he couldn't, he took a closer look at them and noticed Enochian warding on the links.

"Great, you caught the Devil," Lucifer snarks. "Now what do you plan to do?" Luna only smiled at him.

"How much do you know about the situation? From what I hear, Gabriel was talking to you before we brought you here." Luna sat on the couch next to Lucifer's chair, trying to figure out were to start. "Do you know that Zachariah and one of your sisters, I believe her name is Naomi, have been manipulating you, Michael, Gabriel, and the twins?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Lucifer asked, wondering how a human who can apparently speak Enochian was mother to a demon-angel mut. Capri came down soon after.

"Why don't you practice that knockout spell, sweetheart?" Luna suggested. Capri smiled and climbed onto Lucifer's lap and pressed two fingers to his forehead. It took longer than a practiced angel, but the child still got the archangel to sleep. "Mind giving me a power boost?" Luna asked, staring at Chuck. He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder as she put her fingers on both of Lucifer's temples, transferring her knowledge of humanity from over the years to him while Chuck made sure none of her personal memories slipped through. When she was done, Luna yawned and picked up Capri. "Don't stay up too late," Luna warned before going up the stairs to sleep. She was going to have a long day tomorrow trying to teach Lucifer about humanity and what is really going on up in Heaven. Before she got very far she turned around to ask Chuck one more thing, but he must have sensed what she wanted to ask before he answered without prompting.

"Yes, I've sent the envelope to your brother," Chuck called as he went back to his laptop for write. The mother bid a quick 'thank you' and 'goodnight' before going up the steps to sleep.

* * *

Castiel woke up several weeks later in pain, frightening several doctors that were looking over him. They explained to him that he had been found on a fishing boat covered in blood. Cas made a wise choice not to tell them that he is an angel. When they were sure he was stable, they transferred him to another room. This one had a phone in it, which he happily used to call Dean. As the phone rang, the angel looked around the room while wincing when he turned too sharply or readjusted himself. His hunter answered just as the angel notice an envelope on his bedside table. Cas explained what had happened to him as he grabbed the envelope. For a while all the angel could do was stare. There, written in neat handwriting, was evidence of his sister.

' _To: Castiel_

 _From: Z_ '

The angel turned it around and opened it. Inside was an index card with the same neat handwriting and a wad of cash.

' _I heard you could use some help._

 _-Z_ '

"You're just in time," Dean said over the phone. "We figured out a way to pop Satan's box."

"How?" Castiel asked, wondering both how to trap Lucifer and how his sister was able to get this to him without being seen.

"It's a long story," Dean said, not wanting to tell Cas about Gabriel just yet. "But, look… We're going after Pestilence now. So if you want to zap over here…"

"I can't 'zap' anywhere," Cas answered, focusing his attention on the conversation instead of his sister's gift.

"What do you mean?"

"You could say my batteries are…" The angel grunted as he readjusted himself. "... are drained."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, sounding worried. "You're out of angel mojo?"

"I'm saying that I am thirsty and my head aches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it, and I'm saying at I'm just incredibly…" Cas didn't know how to put it but thankfully Dean did.

"Human," the hunter states. Cas sighed at the eloquent way his hunt said that. "Wow. Sorry."

"Well," Castiel continued, wanting to get back to the subject at hand. "My point is: I can't go anywhere without money for… an airplane ride. And food. And more pain medication, ideally." The moment Cas said this he's gaze returned to the envelope his sister gave him. Cas could hear Dean suggest that Bobby could wire him the money but his focus was stuck on the envelope. "I do not think that will be necessary," Cas said before Dean could say much more.

"What? Why?" Dean asked, wondering what was going through the angel's head.

"I believe my twin has offered to help," Cas explained.

"Great! You found her-"

"No. I believe she found me. There is an envelope of money with my name printed on it from 'Z'. I believe it is my sister trying to help from a distance," the angel clarified.

 **Thank You Dragon Lover 99 for your review! I'm sorry for not posting this sooner! I started college this week and my boyfriend ended up coming for an unexpected visit and I got more homework than I was expecting. I will continue to try to get these chapters out when I can! It'll just mean that I'm writing the chapters on the weekends and Fridays only, which I usually don't have a lot of time to myself those days anyways. I've got the majority of the next chapter written so hopefully I'll get that to you guys sooner. Remember! Reviews help fuel the motivation!**


	5. Luna is Zurina

_Zurina and Castiel had just graduated from fledglings to full fledged angels. The twins were celebrating their success with Gabriel and away from their other siblings that would bully them. Castiel and Zurina were dancing and singing about being free from their angel lessons. Gabriel would either join them or throw candy at them like roses after a concert. When the twins were out of breath they sat down on the picnic blanket that Gabriel had set up for them, snacking on sweets, when Zurina frowned. Castiel was the first to notice her mood change._

" _What's wrong, Zuri? Aren't you having fun?" Her twin asked. She nodded, showing that she was having fun but her expression said that something was still bothering her._

" _Where's Luci and Mikey?" She asked Gabriel, who seemed to stiffen at their names._

" _They are… uh… having an argument right now. They just need time to cool off. No worries." He was speaking too fast to be considered normal and she could tell that he also seemed nervous. With a look to her twin, she decided not to push her older brother for more answers. Yet. When she was sufficiently rested, and after making sure her twin still had enough energy, they began dancing and singing again._

 _Zurina and Castiel were trying to visit with Joshua, finally having time to visit the old gardener, but were having difficulties locating him. Castiel, whose wings had grown much stronger than his twins over the years, was checking the trees while Zurina was checking the bushes. They had been searching for hours when the female twin came upon their old pond. She smiled and stared down at the two humans below, watching as the woman was humming while looking for fruit to eat while the man was talking to the animals that he had befriended. Her smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw something moving in a tree near the woman. She had never seen a creature like this before, long and scaly with no limbs, a forked tongue slipping out every now and then. Zurina sat on her knees and bent over to get a better look at the odd creature, her twin joining her when he saw that she hadn't left the pond. The woman was about to pass the tree with the odd creature in it when Zurina became confuse and mirrored her twin's famous head tilt._

" _Why is Luci inside that creature?" She asked, watching as Lucifer offered the woman a fruit. Finding what his twin was staring at, Castiel gasped before pulling his sister away from the pond._

" _That is fruit from one of the forbidden trees!" Castiel informs, grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her away to find one of their siblings. They stopped when they felt Heaven shaking and held onto each other for dear life as they stumbled to stay upright._

" _What was THAT!" Zurina shouts, terrified._

" _One of the humans must have bitten into the fruit. We have to hurry before the other one eats it too!." Castiel explains. They quickly took off, searching for their older brothers. The twins nearly crashed into Gabriel as they were flying._

" _Thank Father, you two are okay!" Gabriel says, bringing them into a hug. "We need to get out of here. I'm planning on leaving here. I don't plan to come back."_

" _Gabe?" Zurina asked, giving him a questioning look._

" _Listen, Father wants us to love the humans more than Father himself. Luci didn't like that so he and Mikey have been fighting," Gabriel quickly explained, wanting to get them out of there fast. Heaven shook again, indicating that the male had eaten the fruit as well. They didn't have a chance to say anymore because Gabriel had carried them into a tree to hide from a furious Michael as he met with Lucifer. The twins watched with horror and sadness along side Gabriel as their older brothers began to fight one another. Gabriel, with the twins in his arms, flew off to hide them. Zurina continued to stare at her fighting brothers, a tear rolling down her face. This was when she first started to feel it. She thought it was merely sadness from having to watch her brothers fight but she will later find out that it was the beginning of The Shatter. A painful and slow way for an angel to die._

* * *

Michael paced his little corner of heaven, a large and quiet library. He couldn't understand how all of the angels, including the ones on his brother's side, _lost_ Lucifer. It made no sense. Michael rolled his shoulders back before pacing in a different direction. Things were not going well for the apocalypse. The Winchesters killed Zachariah, Michael's substitute vessel is a little cramped, Gabriel apparently was alive before Lucifer disappeared, there have been no sign of either archangels, and Naomi won't stop insisting on going after Lucifer now.

Michael stopped pacing and sighed. He missed his time with his brothers and sister before all of this mess happened. The oldest archangel really didn't want to have to fight Lucifer.

The archangel stood straighter when he sensed another angel approach.

"Sir," an angel wearing an ombre haired female greets.

"Lieutenant?" Michael questioned.

"We have evidence that the Winchesters were at the hotel the day Gabriel and Lucifer disappeared," she informs. Michael nods, thinking about his next move. "Do you think it is possible that they stole both of them?" The oldest archangel thought about this.

"I believe it is possible," Michael answered with a nod. "Send out a search party for the Winchesters but do not approach. I wish to speak with them."

* * *

Dean was in Bobby's garage, examining the three horsemen rings, when the older hunter came by with a beer for the older Winchester. They talked about Bobby's new legs for a bit before the subject of the rings came up. Death had refused to give Dean his ring, saying that Lucifer had suddenly released the leash unexpectedly and that the five will be reunited.

"So you think God is going to bring Gabriel back like he did Cas?" Bobby asked.

"I asked that too. He said that none of his reapers were near Gabriel," Dean explained. "Death said that he isn't sure where Lucifer is either."

"Wait, _both_ Gabriel and Lucifer are missing?" Bobby asked, almost spitting out his drink. Dean nodded. Death seemed to insist that they needed to get the five together to stop the apocalypse and Dean didn't understand _why_. "If the idjit's alive then why ain't he here?"

"I don't know," Dean answered with a shake of his head as he leaned on the table in front of him. The older Winchester wasn't sure where to go from here. Probably tell Sam and Cas what Death told him. Definitely find Gabriel and kick his sorry ass for abandoning them. Then find Zurina since there is now proof of her being alive. The older brother heaved a sigh. They had a lot of work to do still.

* * *

Capri was explaining some Human customs to Lucifer while she finished up breakfast before school. Fluffy was sleeping under the table, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, and Luna was fondly listening to her daughter and the archangel as she finished washing the dishes. Lucifer had been learning very well about the humans the last couple of weeks and Luna was glad to see that the archangel wanted to stay and learn as well. Of course Luna and Capri had to block Lucifer's Angel Radio on his first night to insure he wouldn't call for a rescue team.

Chuck suddenly comes rushing into the kitchen in a panic, almost tripping over Fluffy's tail. Luna placed the last dish into the drying rack before turning to the writer while drying her hands on a nearby towel. She noticed his panicked expression and pulled him into the living room before he could say anything. She quickly placed a sound barrier around them just so Lucifer and Capri couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"We have a little, itty, bitty problem," Chuck informed, panic still running through him.

"Okay," Luna answered calmly. "First, breath. You need to calm down." Chuck listened to her, taking in a few deep breaths before she continued. "Now, what's wrong."

"Lucifer wasn't alone when we brought him here," the writer states. Luna raised an eyebrow at him, urging him to continue. "Gabriel was caught in the shock wave and was blasted into another dimension." Luna sighed and shook her head.

"How'd you manage that?" Luna asked, exasperated. Chuck only shrugged and Luna shook her head. "Will he be able to make it back on his own?"

"Oh, yes…" Chuck quickly answered. However, Luna could feel something was still up.

"But…" she prompted.

"But the dimension he's in doesn't run the same way our's does and what feels like a few minutes to him will be a few weeks to us," he explain, making Luna groan. "And Michael thinks the Winchesters kidnapped Lucifer so he's out looking for them."

"Of course he is." The mother tosses her hands in the air, feeling fed up with the angels of Heaven. From the corner of her eye she could see her daughter place her dish in the sink and grab her backpack from one of the empty chairs. The mother released the barrier before turning her full attention to her daughter. "Do you need a ride, darling?"

"No, mommy," Capri answered. "I'm going to be early today." Luna nodded and watched her daughter leave, her invisible indigo wings bouncing behind her.

"You two are an odd pair," Lucifer states after the young half breed leaves. Luna raised an amused eyebrow at the archangel. "She's half demon and half angel yet you are her mother and it doesn't look like you are an angel or demon. At the same time, you have a hellhound but do not wish to cause the humans harm. You don't make sense at all."

"You're right," she answers. "I don't. And for now, that's good. No one needs to know who, or what, I really am right now." Lucifer nodded, accepting her reasoning. This time.

Later that day, Lucifer found himself reminiscing his past while laying on the couch and staring at the ceiling. He missed his brothers and sister. He missed Gabriel teaching the twins how to joke around with their other brothers and sisters. He missed Castiel scolding Zurina for running off without him. He missed the twins singing together. But most of all, he missed spending time with Michael. Whether it was listening to the older archangel read in his library, or hitting each other with pillows in his own corner of Heaven, or even watching the twins grow up together. He remembered the many times the twins would sing for just the three of them.

Lucifer let out a sorrowful and weak laugh when he remember how Zurina took over his choir when he was on a mission. Their brothers and sisters hated that she was the one leading them just because she was different. Yet, none of them could deny that they did sound better when she took charge. The archangel found it amazing that she still loved all of her angel siblings, with the exception of Zachariah, even though they bullied her and Castiel for being different.

The Morning Star jumped a little when he felt a hand brush his cheek. He refocused on the present and noticed Luna standing over him, wiping a tear from his face that he didn't even know he had released.

"What's wrong, Lucifer?" The mother asked, a worried look on her face. He smiled up at her before sitting up to allow her to sit next to him. She did, ready to hear what he had to say as he layed back down with his head on her lap.

"Nothing is wrong," Lucifer finally answered. "I was just thinking about my siblings." Luna hummed in understanding as she petted his hair. They stayed this way for the rest of the day as he told her stories about the five of them from years ago. When Capri came home, he didn't stop. Capri sat with them and listened to the funny stories that the archangel would share, occasionally exaggerating to make the two laugh. They only got up when Luna needed to start dinner, but even then Lucifer would follow her into the kitchen with Capri on his hip as he continued the stories.

* * *

Chuck was right. It only took Gabriel minutes to get out of the dark void-like dimension that he had found himself in. He wasn't sure how he had gotten in there but he thought Lucifer had something to do with that. When the trickster returned, he noticed something was off. What, he wasn't sure. He noticed that the hotel seemed to be eerily empty, and looked like it had been for some time. He flew off to the closest gas station to check the newspapers and found that he had been gone for a couple weeks. Gabriel found it interesting and wondered what he had missed during his time away.

After restocking his sweets, the archangel took off in search for his little brother and the Winchesters. As he searched, he thought about the different ways he could announce his arrival. He noticed a musical at a high school and he thought about little Zurina when she would come up with pranks. A smirk began to form when he thought about one of her more playful pranks and he immediately knew how he would proclaim his return.

* * *

Sam woke up feeling great. He stretched in his bed before getting up to meet Bobby, Cas, and Dean downstairs for breakfast. The younger Winchester could tell that today was going to be different. Different how? He wasn't sure yet. Castiel and Dean were sitting at the table while Bobby cooked and whistled an oddly lighthearted tune. The humanized angel was the first to notice Sam's arrival, giving the hunter a courteous smile-nod.

" _Good morning Sam_ ," Castiel sang. The humanized angel frowned and stopped singing for a moment, not understand what just happened while the three hunters stared at the ex-angel. " _Oh my dear, there's something wrong. 'Cause all my words... are coming out in... song. A rhythm stirs, deep inside my Grace. I'm saying things in ways I can't control._ " Cas covered his mouth with his hands, hoping to stop the singing. The hunters weren't sure how to react to this. Then Dean opened his mouth to say something and Sam burst into laughter. Dean didn't _say_ anything. He _sang_.

" _Ah~! What's going on? Someone cast a spell or curse?_ " Dean looked mortified but couldn't stop the song. Although, he did sound pretty good. "' _Cause what I say is coming out in verse. My voice just soars~. Had no idea it could. Now I'm singing out and my, do I sound... good~!_ " Sam was bent over laughing, he couldn't breath. " _What could be the reason?_ "

" _I think I know, my friend_ ," Cas sang in reply. " _This only happened once before with my twin. With music in our hearts, we'll sing throughout the day._ "

" _How?_ "

"' _Cause all of Heaven sang… when my dear twin played a prank on us all._ "

"This is hilarious," Sam interrupted when he could finally breathe again. "Did you guys practice all of this while I was asleep?" Before he could get a reply, there was a knock on the door. Sam went to go answer the door and found Sheriff Mills standing just outside. "Sheriff?" Sam questioned. She shoved her way in and Sam froze when she began to sing her words.

" _Bobby, Bobby, get over here. I'm torchered by some spell. Bobby, Bobby, get over here. Please save the town from this hell._ " Sam watched as Bobby sang a reply to her.

" _No one knows what's going on. Sam's the only one that's stayed._ "

" _Oh great. You're singing too. This whole thing is deranged_."

They never spoke, only sang, and Cas was convinced that Zurina was doing this until it was pointed out that Zurina is Shattered and wouldn't have the strength for this sort of prank. Not to mention that Sam seemed to be the only one not affected, which was strange within itself. Luna even called them asking, more like singing, what was going on and they could hear Chuck and Capri singing in the background. She kind of sounded amused as she sang, too. The only being that Sam could think of who would do this was missing. He did have a feeling that today was going to be different, he just hasn't decided if it was good or bad yet. Even if the singing is funny, he was already starting to get annoyed with it.

It wasn't until they were doing research on the singing, while Sam tried to pick out the important info from the other's singing, that the taller Winchester finally snapped. Sure, this was all funny at first but now the younger Winchester was beyond annoyed. He couldn't get a straight answer as they all, except Sam, started singing about different theories on what was going on or anything else they would try to talk about. They hardly got any research done because of all the singing. The sheriff had left hours ago to make sure the town stays calm while the hunters and ex-angel figured out a way to break the spell. When the latest musical number was about to start, Sam had finally decided to state his mind.

"ENOUGH! Who the hell is doing this?!" Sam revelled in the silence that he had created with his outburst.

" _I never meant to be so bad to you. One thing I said that I would never do._ " Sam glared at Dean when he started singing only to recognize the song. " _A look from you and I would fall from Grace. And that would wipe the smile right from my face._ " Sam couldn't breath. He didn't want to hope that he was back. " _Do you remember where we used to dance? And incidents arose from circumstance._ " Sam stared at his brother with wide eyes, wondering how this was possible. It couldn't possibly anyone else. " _One thing led to another when we were young. And we would scream together song unsung. It was the Heat of the Moment._ "

"Gabe…" Sam mumbled in disbelief and hope.

"Hey kiddo," a familiar voice said from behind Sam. The hunter turned and found the archangel as he snapped for the music and singing to stop, allowing Dean to finally close his mouth.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked, walking over and gave Gabriel a bear hug. Dean cleared his throat and Sam quickly backed away with embarrassment, making the messenger glare at the older Winchester for a moment before he turned back to Sam to explain what had happened.

"After you muttonheads left, Luci and I got to talking," Gabriel explained. "Got him caught up on the state of our family. Then he tries to attack and a bright light made it hard to see. Next thing I know, I'm in an empty pocket dimension. Of course it doesn't take me long to get out of there."

"Your were gone for weeks," Dean deadpans.

"Yeah, well you have to count in the fact that the dimension I was tossed into ran a little slower than this dimension," Gabe sassed. "Then you have to add in the time it takes just to find you guys too. Although, I think Lucifer was expecting it to be harder for me to get out." Gabriel then goes on a tangent about how he thinks Lucifer was trying to get him out of the way.

* * *

Michael couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Everyone had started singing, most of which were complaints towards Zurina's original prank that was amplified. Either the female twin had gotten stronger or another angel had a lot of juice and started up her old prank again. Unfortunately, it barely lasted a day, unlike Zurina's week long prank. The twins and Gabriel had way too much fun with that prank, in Michael's opinion. He remembered Lucifer trying to get him to go with the others and start dancing.

"Sir," an angel says, interrupting his thoughts. "We have found the Winchesters."

"Excellent work, sister," Michael said, returning to his neutral expression. "Where are they?"

* * *

Lucifer was curled into a ball on the floor, laughing, with Capri laying next to him, laughing as well. Luna was leaning against the kitchen door frame, watching the two roll around on the floor fondly. They, too, had experienced the sudden musical numbers that day as well and Luna couldn't help the smile on her face because of it. She watches as Lucifer explains to Capri about the prank in Heaven eons ago.

"At least that unpleasantness is over," Chuck grumbles as he stands next to the mother. Luna giggled at his reaction.

"I don't know, dove. It seems that you're the only one to think this," Luna counters, amused by his disgruntled look. She waves her hand, putting up a sound barrier again. "It would seem Gabriel is back in our dimension." Chuck nodded. "Based on the Radio, Michael thinks the Winchesters took Lucifer. Do you think we'll be able to get to him before he gets to the boys?"

"No," Chuck quickly answered. "We have to ensure Lucifer won't run off at the first sight of his brother." The mother nodded in agreement.

"I hope this works, Father," Luna says. Chuck smiled and gave her a one armed hug, squishing her into the door frame.

"It will, Lurina," he reassured before a thought occurred to him. "When did you start listening to your siblings again?"

"Since the Winchesters warned be about Zachariah wanting the Angelic Ring," Luna explains with a smile. "I just didn't want to get caught off guard again." Chuck nods before returning to his computer as the mother took down the barrier. She continued to watch the two on the floor, remembering when that had been her and her twin brother so many millennia ago.

"Snack time?" Luna asked the two on the floor.

"Yes please!" Capri cheers, springing from the floor and following her mother into the kitchen as her wings kept her from falling over.

* * *

"Are you sure Lucifer was the one that sent you into that other dimension?" Sam asked the archangel. The taller hunter and the archangel were sitting on the couch while the rest of them surrounded them with their own chairs, or desk in Bobby's case.

"That doesn't make sense," Cas interrupted before Gabriel could answer. "According to the other angels, Lucifer has been missing for as long as you have been and he still hasn't shown up."

"Do you think Zurina got him?" Sam asked.

"Wait, Zurina is definitely alive?" Gabriel asked. Cas nodded and pulled out the envelope to show his brother, only a few dollars left in the folded paper. Gabriel gave a huffing laugh, hope slowly restoring as he read the note. "She knows what we're doing." Gabriel handed his brother the envelope back and Castiel placed it in his trench coat pocket.

"Yes. I assume she will help us bring our brothers back together from a distance," Castiel added.

"So I guess we're back to plan B," Dean comments. "Get the five of you back together. Now that you're not dead and we know Zurina is alive, we stand a good chance of getting God to return to Heaven and fixing all of this mess."

"Great idea, Dean-o. How exactly do you plan to get Michael to listen to us?" Gabriel asks, folding his arms and leaning into Sam's side.

"Watch your attitude, boy," Bobby warns, folding his arms as he defends his youngest son figure.

"Winchesters," a male voice said from the kitchen entrance, making them all turn to look at the intruder. Dean stood, glad to see that Adam was alright.

"Adam-"

"Dean," Cas interrupted. "That isn't your brother." The hunter looked to his angel with confusion before realization dawned on him.

"Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I'm so sorry," Dean says, trying to get to his half brother.

"Adam isn't home right now," Michael informs. "Now, what have you done with Lucifer?" The group stared at each other in confusion before Gabriel spoke up.

"Hey, big bro. I think you've been mistaken. Luci and I both disappeared and apparently I'm the only one that has made it back," Gabriel tried to reason as he stood, making sure Sam was behind him in case of danger. "None of us has seen Luci for weeks. I only got back from another dimension a few days ago."

"It could be a summoning spell," Cas suggested, trying to think of what might have happened based on Gabe's description earlier. "Possibly one that locks onto a specific target and pushes anyone else away?"

"Who would want summon Lucifer?" Dean asked. Gabriel's signature smirk came along as he stared at Michael.

"I know someone who would love to summon Luci if the circumstances were a bit different," Gabriel teased. "Don't I Mikey?" Michael glared at his archangel brother, hearing a stuttering cough from the male twin that sounded suspiciously like a covered up laugh.

"I guess Zuri was right about those two," the ex-angel mumbled, making the first born archangel glare at him.

"Lucifer and I are not romantically involved," Michael defends. "He and I merely had a more deep-seated bond with each other than with our other siblings."

"Wait," Dean says before any of the angels could say any more.

"Are you saying that Michael and Lucifer have a thing for each other?" Sam finished, thinking the same thing as his brother and ignoring the older archangel for a moment. Bobby just sat at his desk and stared at them all. "Isn't that incest or something?"

"Not really," Gabriel said with a shrug. "We're brothers and sisters like the nuns and monks are siblings. Except for Cassie and Zuri and other angels like them. If Castiel and Zurina started a romantic relationship then it would be incest."

"Huh," Sam said, forgetting about Michael for a little bit. "I guess what Gabe was saying could be possible."

"You learn something new every day," Bobby jokes as Sam started thinking more on what Michael had said.

"Wait, you said that you and Lucifer had a 'deep-seated bond'. Are you saying that Lucifer and you were really close to each other?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Michael says with a slow nod, not understanding the human's thought process. Sam and Dean shared a look, remember what Luna said on Valentine's day. Failing to understand them, Michael decided to change the subject in hopes of finding something he can work with. "You… do not have Lucifer?" Michael asked. The occupants of the room shook their heads and Michael became confused once more.

"We've actually been meaning to talk to you," Gabriel said to his brother. "It's about this whole apocalypse mess. And the Pillar and Cornerstone." Michael looked directly at the younger archangel and found that what his younger brother had to say must be important despite his more light tone. The older archangel pulled up a chair and waited for Gabriel to continue.

"Hold up," Bobby interrupted. "What they hell do you mean by 'the Pillar and Cornerstone'?"

"Gabriel received a prophecy when Zurina and Castiel were first born," Michael explained quickly, wanting to hear the messenger's information. "One would fall and the other would shatter but they will still be the foundation of Heaven. They will be Heaven's salvation." He then turned to Gabriel. "Continue," he orders

"Okay," the messenger says, sitting in Sam's lap and changing the subject. The younger Winchester and the male twin gave him a confused look but didn't say anything while Dean glared daggers at the trickster and Bobby rolled his eyes. Not knowing what to do with his arms, Sam decided to just place his hands on the archangel's hips. "Where do we start? Zurina is Shattered? Zachariah and another seraph was manipulating all of us? Zurina is somehow still alive? Dad won't return home until the five of us are reunited. Where do you want to start, Mikey?"

"How do you know Zachariah was manipulating us?" Michael asked, tilting his head slightly.

"We heard him and another angel talking about it when they were trying to get the Angelic Ring," Sam clarified.

"How is Zurina alive? Zachariah told me she was probably dead after he took the ring from her."

"Zachariah didn't take it from Zurina," Cas answered. "He took it from this mother that we know. It almost killed her but we were able to get it back to her in time. We aren't sure where Zurina is. We've been looking for her but the only clue we found was this," Cas explained, pulling out the envelope to show Michael. The older archangel stared at the handwriting before returning it to Castiel. Bobby made a curious humming noise, thinking about the similarities of Luna and Zurina based on what the Winchesters and Angels told him about the two. No one really payed attention to the older hunter, more focused on making sure the oldest archangel doesn't attack them.

"You said Zurina was Shattered?" Michael asked, turning to Gabriel again.

"Yes. Cassie was the one to tell me about it," Gabriel said.

"Luna was the one to tell Dean and I that Zurina was dead, that she was Shattered because of us," Cas expanded, adding fuel to Bobby's thoughts. Michael thought over all of this new information before he spoke again.

"Do you think that the five of us will be able to go back to the way things were?" Michael asked, his face as serious as before.

"Yes!"

"No." Gabriel and Cas contradicted at the same time.

"Cassie?" Gabriel questioned, wondering why the ex-angel said 'no'.

"We've all changed and the metaphorical bridge we all had to each other has been burnt. None of us are how we used to be and we can't change the past." Gabriel looked down and sagged his shoulders, saddened by the seraph's words. "But…" Michael and Gabriel turned to Castiel with hope and curiosity. "That doesn't mean we can't build a new bridge." Gabriel had a huge smile on his face while Michael seemed to soften up and give his brothers a ghost of a smile. Dean and Sam smiled at the small speech.

"Whoever taught you that sure is wise," Bobby says, interrupting the moment.

"Yes, Luna is very wise," Cas agrees. Michael then asked about Luna, wanting to understand this odd woman who has been helping his brothers and their friends, before he took off to inform the other angels that there will no longer be a fight between him and Lucifer.

* * *

"Mommy," Capri calls from Lucifer's arms. Capri, Luna, and Lucifer were taking a walk to the park. "They're saying that the big fight won't happen anymore." Luna and Lucifer gave her a confused look before tuning into the Angel Radio. Chuck and Luna had deemed that Lucifer was ready to have a few of his powers only a few days ago so long as one of the three were nearby to keep an eye on him. Sure enough, the two found that Michael was broadcasting a truce until he had a word with Lucifer.

"Why would Michael do this?" Lucifer asked, not knowing that Luna could hear it as well. "Why would Michael wish to stop the fight."

"As I've, as well as Gabriel, told you. You all were manipulated by Zachariah and his partner," Luna reasoned with him. "Lucifer, we're going to need your help subduing Michael should he try to attack us."

"Why would he come near you three?" Lucifer asked, placing Capri down so she could go play at the park.

"Your Father's last orders were to love the humans more than him. I do not believe Michael understands exactly why just yet," Luna explained. "By starting the apocalypse, the two of you are risking millions of lives that your Father had but together."

"You're going to do the same thing to him as you did to me," the archangel said, figuring out what she was planning. She nodded in response before he turned to watch Capri play with the human children. "Why are you doing this?" She raised an eyebrow and asked him to clarify. "I mean, you told me you were trying to get your brothers back together to save your childhood home. Why are you trying to get us to learn about all of this human stuff instead of finding your brothers?"

Luna stayed quiet and watched her daughter swing from the jungle gym, one of her wings only getting caught for a moment before freeing itself. The mother shifted and felt her own dark blue wings shift against her back with a dulled pain. She missed being able to open her wings and fly. Before her mind could wonder too far, she returned to the Morning Star's question.

"This will help in my mission," Luna said, trying to keep the details vague. Lucifer could tell she was doing it on purpose too. "Trust me, I do not intend to harm you or your siblings," she reassured.

"I would like to show my brother what I have learned so far so that you will not have to repeat your lessons," Lucifer offered. She nodded in understanding, telling him that she will inform Chuck when they return.

* * *

" _How_ is he close to finding her?!" Gabriel complained from the back seat of the Impala. Dean and Sam had received a phone call from Michael saying that he was sure he was close to finding Zurina before giving them his current location. The hunters were on their way when they called for their angels and explained what Michael told them. Gabriel was not happy to be one upped by his big brother and he was letting everyone know it.

"You must calm down, Gabriel," Cas tried to sooth, excited and nervous at seeing his twin again. "Isn't it a good thing that we are finding our sister?" The archangel slouched and grumbled but didn't argue back. This made Sam laugh at how brotherly the two were while Dean rolled his eyes, although the older Winchester did smile as well. They finally got to a warehouse that looked oddly familiar.

"Hey, isn't this where Zachariah took the ring from Luna?" Gabriel asked.

"Maybe they weren't lying when they said that they had Zurina," Sam suggested before feeling horrible. If Zurina was really there, then that meant she'd been stuck there for months. They quickly parked and rushed into the warehouse. Except… Michael wasn't there. The place was completely empty. They checked for hidden doors or secret tunnels that might have been used before Sam noticed that Gabriel was standing in the middle of the warehouse with his eyes closed. The tall hunter slowly approached the archangel. "Gabe?" The trickster opened his eyes, looking up at the hunter who was a foot away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered, waving off the concern. "It's just… there is this energy right here in the middle of the room."

"I felt it too," Cas said, joining the two with Dean by his side. "I wasn't sure what it was."

"I felt like the same energy right before I was tossed in that separate dimension."

"The same time Lucifer disappeared," Dean added. Allowing everyone to understand what had happened to Michael.

"So far I can tell it's a transportation spell but I can't find where it's supposed to lead to," Gabriel informed. "The trail keeps twisting and turning and I keep losing it."

"We should get moving," Sam suggested, gaining odd looks from the rest of the group. "So far we know it's a teleportation spell that locks onto archangels. For all we know, it could come after Gabriel next."

"The kid's right," Gabriel agreed. "It might not just be archangels, though. It could be angels in general and we've only seen the two archangels that it captured." Dean cursed under his breath before leading the group back to the car and booking it out of town. He didn't want Cas to get taken and he knows Sammy doesn't want Gabriel to get taken either. Now they were missing three feather brains and he had no idea where any of them were. Fan-fricking-tastic.

* * *

Michael woke up chained to a chair with a woman sitting across from him in another chair. Her messy dark hair was pulled into an equally messy bun with tendrils framing her face as her brown-purple eyes studied him silently. She soft looking panda pajamas easily fitting her frame. A Hellhound layed next to her, it's head in its paws but its eyes on the archangel.

"Good afternoon, Michael," she greets before bringing a mug up to her lips to drink. Michael was about to try to break free from the chains when he noticed the enochian symbols on the links. He glared at the woman, thinking her a threat, as the front door opened.

"Mommy! We're home!" A little girl called. The woman looked really confused before she got up and placed her mug down on the Hellhound's back, making it look like she had placed in down on thin air to human eyes. The archangel would have been really surprised if it wasn't for the fact that he could see the Hellhound underneath the mug.

"Why are you two home so early?" The woman asked, walking towards the door where Michael couldn't see her or the new arrivals. "Where are the vegetables from the list?"

"We don't need veggies, mommy," the little girl spoke again. There was male laughter before he spoke.

"She misinformed me that you had already bought the vegetables," Lucifer explained to the mother. Luna gave her daughter 'The Look' before pointing towards the stairs. Capri knew better than to argue so she started racing up the stairs when she noticed the archangel in the living room.

"Oh… he's here already," Capri announces, tilting her head in confusion. "Why is he here already?" Luna gave an annoyed huff as she helped Lucifer bring the bags into the kitchen.

"Blame your grandfather," Luna calls. "He wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow. Nearly made me spill my tea in fright when I saw him slumped in the chair." The tied up archangel stared at the half breed, noticing how her dark indigo wings seemed to be hopelessly ruffled and faintly reminding him of the twins as her head stayed tilted for a little longer. She then turned away and ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

"You? Scared? That's hard to imagine," Lucifer jokes before she shoos him away from the groceries.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up and then go talk to your brother," she tells him, starting to put the food away and thinking about when would be a good time to go and grab the vegetables. Lucifer chuckled before heading to the living room, noticing the mug sitting on the hellhound's back.

"You put your mug on Fluffy's back?" The archangel questioned, making Michael's face scrunch in disbelievement at the hellhound's name. Her only response was to tell him to bring the mug to her while she's putting things away. He did before sitting in the chair Luna was sitting in when Michael woke up. "Hello brother," Lucifer said pleasantly. "I heard that you have stopped the scheduled war."

"What is the meaning of this, Lucifer? Why am I tied up?" Michael demands. Lucifer raised an eyebrow before turning his head so Luna could hear him better. "You didn't tell him why he's tied up?"

"Nope. You and Capri came home shortly after he woke up," Luna explained, coming over to lean against the doorframe with her mug in her hands. She took a sip before turning to Michael. "I am sorry about the chains and blocking your powers but we had to ensure you wouldn't escape before we had a chance to talk with you." She returned her gaze to Lucifer. "I'll leave you too alone while I talk with Capri."

"Thank you, Luna," Lucifer says, making Michael's eyes widen slightly as he looked back at the mother. She didn't look like much, more human than anything else. The brothers watched the mother leave before facing each other. There was an awkward silence between them before Michael decides to start.

" _That's_ Luna?" Michael whispers, not wanting the mother to hear. Lucifer chuckles and smiles at his other half. "She doesn't look all that terrifying."

"I'm guessing our brothers and their hunters told you about her?" Lucifer asked. Michael nodded.

"We were looking for you and Zurina," Michael states, changing the subject.

"Zuri's alive?" Lucifer asked. "I thought she was completely Shattered."

"She is, as far as I know. Castiel had received a note from her recently but she never showed herself," Michael explained. "He had received it at some point after they killed Zachariah and you disappeared."

"Sneaky girl," Lucifer grumbled. Then a thought occurred to him. "Are you actually working with the Winchesters now?"

"And two of our brothers. They informed me about Zachariah's manipulation and of another angel's involvement," Michael explained.

"Oh, good. They told you about that," Lucifer said with a smile. "Gabriel was the one who told me about it and Luna's been helping me learn about the humans. I don't love them, like Father wanted, but I am starting to understand them. I mostly wanted to start teaching you what she's taught me so that we can learn together."

"What about Zurina? We still need to find her," Michael asked.

"Luna once told me that she believes that learning about the humans will help bring Zuri back, but I don't understand why." Michael thought about this when he remembered why Zurina had left Heaven all those years ago.

"Zurina did leave Heaven with Father some time after you were put into the cage. She didn't want to go but she eventually did so that she could learn about the humans and why Father wanted us to love them. I think this Luna woman is right. If we can understand the humans, we might be able to find Zurina or have her find us," Michael reasoned, making Lucifer smile. They still have a lot of talking to do, but it was a start.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Michael disappeared and Team Free Will was not closer to finding him or who took him. The four of them were currently at the local library of some town they were currently in as they searched book after book on what could possibly have taken the eldest archangel and the Morning Star. They were all trying to figure out what kind of transportation spell was used, even though none of them have found an answer to that yet. Even Gabriel was trying to go through the books with them as he sat next to Sam with Dean and Castiel on the other side of the table.

"This is getting ridiculous," Dean grouches, shoving his fiftieth book away from him. "How the hell do two archangels get angel-napped without a trace?"

"I don't know," Gabriel hisses at the older Winchester. "This has never happened before. How are we supposed to know? It's the reason Castiel and I have to go through these dusty things with you two." Gabriel and Dean began to argue with each other, the other angel and hunter sighing in exasperation when Sam got a phone call.

"Hey Chuck," Sam greets into the phone. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much," the prophet replied casually. "I just thought you'd like to get these archangels off of my couch."

"What?" Sam asks, eyes bugging out and getting the attention of the two angels and his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"Well the Ambassador of Paradise and the Fallen Angel of Light are over there, drinking my best Jasmine, in case anybody cares." Sam was speechless, too busy imagining Lucifer and Michael drinking tea peacefully on Chuck's couch. The prophet sighed and tried bringing Sam back to the conversation. "Do you want to come get them or do you want me to send them to you?" That got Sam to act fast, wanting to see the scene for himself.

"No, no. We're on our way," Sam insists, standing to gather his things. "I want to actually see Michael and Lucifer drinking tea on your couch." This made the other's eyes bug out before Gabriel tried to stifle a laugh.

"They're at Chuck's?" Cas questioned.

"They're getting along?" Dean asked, both trying to figure out what was going on. Sam kicked Dean to try to get him to pack up as he finished the conversation with Chuck and ended the call. The four rushed to the Impala, quickly tossing their bags into the trunk as the angels hop into the back seat. Once everyone is settled, they drive out of the parking lot and towards Chuck. "How the hell is Michael and Lucifer at Chuck's?" Dean asked.

"He said something about Luna's father bringing them to her," Sam said, although it did sound more like a question.

"Who the hell is her father?"

"Well, all of the muses have the same father, Zeus," Gabriel answered.

"Yeah, but Luna said that she allowed the others to call her the 'Forgotten Muse' because she didn't feel like correcting them. That doesn't necessarily mean she _is_ a muse," Sam countered.

"But she is powerful, both physically and magically," Cas states. "I believe it is safe to say that whoever her father is, he is a very powerful being."

"Does this mean we have a god on our side?" Dean asked, trying to piece it all together. The four stayed quiet as they thought of this possibility.

"That… might actually be a good thing," Gabe finally answered. "Although it does pose the question as to which god would want to help us."

Team Free Will bounced ideas and theories off of each other, trying to figure out which being wanted to help their odd group, the rest of the way to Chuck's place. Thankfully, they were only a day and a half away and Dean refused to stop for the night. When they pulled up to Chuck's house, they all get out and start heading to the front door, which opened long before they reached it. Capri came running out and Castiel picked her up in a hug.

"Welcome back, Castiel!" The young girl greets as Fluffy came bounding out and tackling the hunters with hellhound kisses, making the archangel-trickster laugh. Hearing all of the commotion, Chuck steps out of the house and greets the group.

"Come on, Capri. Michael said he'll help you with your math homework," Chuck says, ushering the child, after Cas put her down, and the hellhound back into the house before turning towards the group as the angels helped their hunters up. "Hey guys."

"Michael's helping her with homework?" Dean questions after wiping as much of the hound slobber of of his face, with the help of Cas.

"Yeah," Chuck says, rubbing his arm. "And Lucifer's been walking her to and from school."

"Seriously?" Sam asked. Chuck nodded and brought them inside. At the dining table, next to Chuck's dinosaur computer and all of his papers, sat Capri bending over her homework with Michael sitting next to her, occasionally pointing out a mistake.

"Wow…" Gabriel mumbles, making Michael look up at them for a moment in quick greeting before returning to Capri's work. "It's like looking back in time."

"What do you mean, Gabe?" Sam asked.

"Michael always helped Zuri and Cassie with their educational homework when they were still fledglings," Gabriel whispered, reminiscing. "Lucifer would help them with extracurriculars: dancing, singing, sports, arts and crafts..."

"And you would help us learn how to have fun," Cas joined in, smiling at the memories and not noticing Dean staring at him and his smile. "She always did grasp the concept of fun more so than me." Chuck was smiling at them before remembering he needed to clear the table still.

"Luna and Lucifer are out getting groceries to make dinner but they should be back soon," Chuck states, pulling the angels out of their revery. "Just make yourselves comfortable." And they did as he cleaned up his papers.

"All done!" Capri announces.

"With that problem," Michael says with a smile. "Now you need to do the same thing with the other problems." Capri deflated with a whine, resting her chin on the table. Michael then placed a piece of candy in front of her and she sat, staring at the candy in confusion. "You get one each time you finish a problem correctly," Michael bribes, making Gabriel gape at him and Castiel laugh at his brother's expression.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gabe shouts. Michael raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. "Her mother is going to go nuts on you!"

"No she isn't. She said that I could teach Capri any way I see fit," Michael challenges back. "How do you think I was able to get Zurina, who is more hyper than you, to do her homework?" Gabriel's jaw hung open while the hunters and Cas tried to hide their laughter. And fail. The youngest archangel then turned to the humanized seraph and questioned him.

"Did you know about this?" Gabe asked.

"Yes," Castiel said simply as Fluffy laid down at his feet. Gabriel just pouts, making Capri laugh at him as she pops the candy into her mouth before returning to her homework to earn more treats and finishing her homework in no time.

They were peaceful, Capri playing in the backyard with Fluffy and the humans and angels discussing who Luna's father could possibly be, when Luna and Lucifer came home an hour later. The boys greeted her as Lucifer put the groceries away and started to take out pots and pans they would need before greeting them as well. It might of just been Sam but Lucifer and Michael seemed to invade each other's personal space, kind of like Castiel did with Dean. Sam shrugged it off and assumed that it was just an angel thing.

' _Then why doesn't Gabe do it too?_ ' His mind provided, making the tall hunter chance a quick glance at the youngest archangel. Gabriel was busy complaining to Luna about the candy from earlier as she laughed at him. He just stared at the archangel until Dean spoke up and broke his concentration.

"Why did your father bring these two here?" Dean asked the mother, making all of their attention turn to her.

"So that I may teach them about the humans and why they shouldn't be destroyed," Luna answers smoothly.

"Isn't that supposed to be Zurina's job?" Gabriel asked.

"Supposedly," Luna said with a shrug. "I was just following my father's orders." The angels and hunters went into the living room to talk about ideas as to where Zurina could be while Capri and Fluffy greeted Luna. Soon the mother and Chuck started cooking dinner, Chuck putting up a sound barrier to talk to Luna as they worked.

"We aren't telling them yet," Chuck warns, making Luna confused.

"Why?" She asked, not understanding why she can't tell her brothers that she's right in front of them.

"Because they still need to understand that what they did in the past is wrong," Chuck elaborated. "They need to start recreating their foundation with each other and you need to heal before I come out of hiding." She sighs in exasperation but nods in acceptance before adding some seasonings over the vegetables.

* * *

At dinner, they watched the angels joke around as though they weren't at each other's throats only months ago. Capri was laughing so hard at them that she almost had her food run through her nose. When dinner was over, Luna served her friends and family pie for dessert as Gabriel told them stories from when he was pretending to be a pagan god. The young half breed yawned as she finished her dessert before she climbed onto Fluffy's back to head to her mother.

"Will you sing to me tonight?" The child asks, making Luna smile.

"Aren't you tired of hearing me sing?" Luna teased.

"Never, mommy," Capri says before heading upstairs to get ready for bed. The mother stared lovingly after her daughter with a sigh.

"973 years old and she still wants me to sing to her," Luna states absent mindedly before walking off to go to her daughter.

"Capri is _how old_?!" Dean questions, eyes slightly bugged out.

"973?" Sam repeats, mentally questioning his hearing.

"That makes sense," Cas says. "Being half angel, Capri is required to grow much like a fledgling. However, since she is half demon, she is growing much faster than a normal angelic fledgling. In fact, she would probably grow slower if she was living in Heaven or faster if she was living in Hell." The hunters stared at the seraph as they took in this new information. They began to walk into the living room to comfortably sit and talk, Chuck staying in the kitchen to write some more.

"Do you hear that?" Michael asks, hearing an oddly familiar melody.

"I don't hear anything," Sam interjects with Dean agreeing.

"No, I hear it too," Cas says, straining his ears to hear. "I believe it's Luna singing." Cas, along with the other angels, paused to listen to the song. They could hear her voice but she had made sure to sing quiet enough so that they couldn't hear her words. "Why does this song sound familiar?" Sam soon noticed Gabriel's features slowly softening before he replied to Cas.

"It's the lullaby," Gabriel hummed softly. "It's the song we would sing to you and Zurina when you two were still sharing a crib." The archangels stayed quiet as they listened to the song, reminiscing of a time long ago.

"We were so close back then, weren't we?" Castiel asked, thinking about the difference in how they are together now verus how they were then. Gabriel nods and the four of them start to tell stories of the five of them in Heaven.

"Remember the time Zuri made all the angels in Heaven sing for a week straight?" Gabriel asked excitedly.

"How could we forget?" Michael counters. "You replayed her prank not even a month ago. Not to mention no work getting done both times it happened."

"What work was there the first time?" Lucifer countered, smiling at the memory. "There were many of us and it never took long to finish our tasks. Plus we were still glorifying Father while we occupied ourselves. Singing was fun, so long as you weren't running the choir." The hunters watched as Michael visibly deflates and their angels try to hide their chuckles.

"I remember hearing about this," Castiel states, a smile growing on his lips. "Michael was filling in for Lucifer and did everything wrong." Michael gave a dismal sigh at the reminder as Lucifer came to his aid.

"Hey, don't go hating on your brother, Cassie," Lucifer playfully scolds. "He did alright for a killjoy." This made Gabriel laugh some more at the old antics. Castiel, however, smiled for a different reason. He watched as Lucifer and Michael brushed their wings together much like how he remembered from when he was still a fledgling. The Seraph's excitement to see his sister again slowly grew as hope for his family did as well.

"I don't know why we're going back to _that_ incident," Michael complains, relaxed in the familiar banter. "Zurina practically took over the choir when you were away on missions." Lucifer pouted at the jab but refused to relent.

"That's only because she was born with music inside of her," the Morning Star counters. "Remember when Cassie and Zuri practically excelled in combat overnight?"

"Yeah!" Gabe cheered. "Balthazar totally helped them cause Zachariah was a dick and didn't properly show them how to fight."

"Yes," Cas said, nodding at the memory. "Zurina and I continued to practice fighting while you all were… busy." The archangels winced at the implied events that took place. "By the time she and Father left to learn about the humans, she had begun to surpass me. I also remember when you three would leave us with Joshua when you were busy and how she and I would run and fly around the garden." Sam couldn't shake the feeling that _something_ seemed awfully familiar about all of this. He just couldn't place _why_ is seemed so familiar. It's like someone else had told them all of this before but he couldn't think of who. Luna chose that moment to enter the room, asking them what they were up to. As Cas told her that they were only reminiscing about Zurina, the taller hunter had an epiphany.

 _Luna_ told them that she had four brothers. Two that were fighting, one who ran away, and one who turned his back on her.

 _Luna_ knows a lot about angels, more than she really should.

 _Luna's_ daughter is half angel and half demon and Luna's mate is supposedly a monster meaning that her mate is a demon. Then that must mean…

 _Luna_ is an angel. Which makes sense that the tests didn't work on her.

 _Luna_ visited Heaven often and has a high respect for Joshua.

 _Luna's_ father is God.

 _Luna_ looked away when Joshua was told that _Zurina_ was dead.

 _Joshua looked at Luna when he was told that Zurina was dead and didn't seem to believe that she was._

The Angelic Ring. Zachariah told Michael that he had taken it from _Zurina_ not _Luna_.

Everything Luna had ever said started to go through Sam's head.

 _I remember a time were music played and songs were sung, there was laughter and peace, and most of the time everyone was happy. There were bullies but we had each others who would protect us and we were happy…_

Looking to Cas when she said, with confidence, that Zurina would want to be reunited with them.

Her comment about tasting the molecules.

Her faith in getting her brothers back.

Zachariah calling her a runt, as if he _knew_ who she was.

Dean mentioning how she was always rooting for Family Peace.

Her anger wasn't metaphorically an Angelic Atomic Bomb. She _is_ and Angelic Atomic Bomb.

Then every time she passed out after using her powers and the fact that she still had the ring meant that she was still shattered.

There was one thing that was on the younger Winchester's mind as he continued to stare, eyes bugged out and jaw hanging open, at Luna, who was staring at him with worry. Now that he was looking at all of the facts that were _right in front of him this whole time_ , it was beyond obvious. How they managed to not see it sooner, he had no idea. But he was sure of one thing.

Luna _is_ Zurina.

Unfortunately, this epiphany left him lost for words.

" _You_ …" Sam said, pointing at the mother, whose eyes went from confused to shock within seconds. Everyone else was just giving Sam confused looks.

"You okay, Samshine?" Gabriel asked, worried for his hunter.

"He's fine," Luna answered for the hunter. "Sam, can we talk in the kitchen please?" She practically raced to the kitchen, knowing Sam would follow her. Sam was thankful for the chance to walk off his shock, even if it was just a short distance. He watched Luna waved her hand in the air as she turned back to Sam, not realizing that she was putting up a sound barrier.

"You're Zurina!" Sam shouts, hoping to get the others to hear and rush in. When he didn't hear any footsteps, the taller hunter turned to find that the others weren't disturbed on bit.

"I put up a sound barrier, Sam. They can't hear us," she explained, making the hunter deflate a little bit.

"Why haven't you told them yet?" The hunter asked, genuinely curious.

"Father asked me not to," she answered. "He said that they need to rebuild their bond as brothers and I need to heal from the Shatter before we can all get back together, before I can even show myself. I have a feeling that I will know when it is time to show them. Until then, I need you to keep this between the two of us. Promise me you won't tell anyone, not even your brother."

"But Dean-"

"Tell Dean and he'll end up telling the others. _Please_ Sam," the mother begged. Sam lowered his head, walking back to his brother and friends.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam opened his mouth to tell his brother his revelation when he cause sight of Luna hovering in the kitchen. That was when he saw it and chose to say something else. Because the look she had was that of a younger sibling desperately wanting nothing more than to run to their older sibling, or in her case siblings, and forget the rest of the world. It reminded Sam of when he was back at school with Dean.

Then it occurred to him. She probably wanted nothing more than to be with her brother, have them know who she is, and be a family again. She had probably wanted it for centuries but could never have it because her brothers were fighting, Gabriel was missing, and she thought Cas would never want to talk with her again. Yet, she still had forgiven them and loved them and still had faith in them after all of these years.

"Yeah," the younger brother said, looking back at his brother. "I'm fine. Just thought I had an idea that Luna might've been able to help me with. Turned out to be a dead end." Dean raised an eyebrow at him, seeing through the lie, but said nothing more in hopes that his brother will open up to him eventually. Sam watched as Luna visibly relaxed before joining them into the room.

Seeing the mother in this new light, Sam felt he understood her better than before. Sure he knew she is Zurina now, but now he left like he understood her reasons a little better. She never lied, except maybe that bit about her being dead, she just told the truth in a roundabout way or omitted pieces of the truth.

Chuck invited them all to stay the night before getting on their way, informing them of a hunt a few towns over.

* * *

 _Michael had finally ordered the angels to storm Hell and save the Righteous Man from damnation. Castiel soared with his siblings, the sound of thousands of wings beating out of sync, in search for the Righteous Man's soul, fighting off demons and hellhounds along the way. Castiel was the first to make it into the torture chamber, quickly finding the bright soul that was starting to corrupt. The seraph soared to the soul, stopping it before it could harm another, and took the Righteous Man's soul into his hands to raise it from perdition. Despite the start of corruption, the seraph could tell that the soul he held was, in his opinion, the most beautiful light he had ever seen._

 _Unfortunately, the angel was soon surrounded by demons. He held onto the soul tight, knowing that if he didn't the demons would try to take him back. Castiel valiantly fought as he moved away from the pit, away from his siblings, and towards the earth where he found the Righteous Man's grave to purify the soul and rebuild the body that held the soul before. Castiel pulled his hand away from the healed body of the unconscious man and marveled at the sight before him. The seraph knew that this human will mean a great deal to the angel. His eyes then traveled to the man's shoulder where his handprint was left due to his own grace._

" _Oops," Castiel says quietly, not having meant to bond with the Righteous Man. The young Seraph was not looking forward to the inevitable repercussions._

 _Then again, as he watched the man climb out of his grave, maybe he won't regret it._

* * *

Castiel woke up from his memory-like dream and sat up on the couch he had been previously sleeping on. He quickly reminded himself that he was currently at Chuck's before turning to look at Dean, who was laying across one of the recliners with Sam curled up in the other one beside his brother. However, Cas soon became confused when he saw Gabriel hovering next to Dean with a marker in hand.

"Gabriel, don't," the seraph warns as he moves to get up. The archangel paused inches away from the hunter's face as their older brothers laughed in the other room, waking the hunters in the process.

"What the hell?!" Dean shouts, falling out of the chair in an attempt to get away from the messenger. Sam was about to question what was going on when he saw the marker in his angel's hand.

"Really, Gabe?" Sam sighs in exasperation. "It's too early for this." They could hear Lucifer snickering in the kitchen and Michael unsuccessfully trying to hold back another laugh. Gabriel turned around to complain to Castiel for busting him when what he saw made him smile. Gabriel stared at the cleaned, dark violet wings before moving his gaze to the restored grace of his younger brother.

"Would you look at that?" Gabriel says, making the other two archangels look into the room to see what was going on and confusing the two hunters. Cas tilted his head in confusion, not understanding the remark made. "Cassie's been returned to his former glory." The seraph straightened and looked down at himself, seeing that his brother was right. Cas stretched out his wings, inspecting their dark color in surprise. He didn't expect to get his grace back.

"How…?" Castiel asked.

"Maybe Father felt that you deserved it," Michael suggested.

"Do you think we'll find Zurina soon then?" Lucifer asks. "Father probably knows we're close to getting back together, right?" Sam fidgeted a little bit, wanting to tell them that their sister was currently sleeping in her room upstairs right across from her daughter but knowing that he had already agreed not to.

"I think it's very possible," Sam inputted, hoping no one will notice that he's hiding someone. Chuck finally came downstairs, greeting the others in the room before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast, telling them that there are extra towels in the bathroom for them to take showers. Dean decided to call the shower first and left the room to gather his things.

Meanwhile, Luna and Capri were talking quietly in the mother's room, the mother telling the child that she was going to be away for a while so she can monitor her brothers and make sure they get back together without too much fighting and that she was going to try to heal herself along the way. Capri was upset, having missed her mom a lot while she was trying to get her brothers together, but she understood. The child knew that her mother needed to do this so that they could save their family. The mother also told her daughter to spend more time with her grandfather because the next time she sees the group together, grandfather will be returning to their home.

Once the duo were done talking, the two walked out of the room to join the others only for Luna to accidentally bump into a shirtless Dean getting out of the shower. The mother's first instinct was to apologize but the words caught in her throat when she saw the handprint on the hunter's shoulder.

"Dean…" Luna says warily, her eyes staying on the mark as if it would disappear. "Where did you get that?" She asks slowly, pushing her daughter forward and indicating that she should go on ahead. Dean was confused at first until he followed her eyes to his shoulder.

"Right," he answered. "Cas left that there when he grabbed me from Hell. Said his Grace left a mark on my soul when he pulled me out." Her eyes widened before she raced around the hunter shouting for the angel and down the stairs, making Dean cringe. The Seraph jumped when the the mother shouted his name and let out a squeak when she grabbed him from the back of his coat, dragging the poor angel out the front door. Chuck, the archangels, and Sam all stared after the two, fearing for the young angel.

"You didn't tell him?!" She questions after she had let go of the angel and placed a sound barrier up. "You have to tell him about the real meaning of the mark!"

"W-what?" Cas asked, not entirely sure what she was referring to.

"The hand mark you left on Dean's shoulder? The _bond mark_ that basically makes Dean your mate?" Luna scolds. "You have to tell him! You think he was mad about Sam and Ruby? Think about how he'll react to finding out he's basically married to his best friend without even knowing it. Sure he'll have his sexuality fit, but even I can see how close you two are." Castiel looked down, knowing she was right.

"I do not think that humans find it appropriate to mate with each other when they have only known each other for a short time," Castiel tried to reason. Luna sighed, finally coming down from her adrenaline rush.

"It's okay, honey bee," Luna encouraged. "Perhaps we shouldn't worry about this right now. It just would've been nice to know that you're mated." She then teased him until he began to smile before she took the barrier down and they went inside.

* * *

The Winchesters and Luna were on the road once more, the angels returning to Heaven to decide what they intend to do about finding the angel that had worked with Zachariah and the end of the war. The Winchesters were in their car, Luna riding her motorcycle just behind them with Fluffy by her side. The hunters, mother, and hound were heading a couple towns over where Chuck had pointed out a hunt. At first glance, it didn't look like there was much of a hunt just the more they investigated, the more they started seeing signs.

"I believe we are going against a few demons," Luna states while they're back at the motel. "They're hiding their signatures but I can still sense a few of them."

"Great," Dean says, getting out a map of the city. "Any ideas where?" Luna stared at the map, aligning the paper lines with the streets they saw earlier that week.

"I don't know exactly where they are, but their energies seemed to be more focused in this area," she says, pointing to the corner of the map near their motel.

"There is an old iron mill over there. That could be where they're hiding," Sam suggests, almost tripping over Fluffy when he was making his way over to them with his laptop. The group gears up before heading to the Impala and off to the demons. However, Luna stopped the hunters before they got out of the car at the iron mill. She could see massive movement from inside but she could still only sense a few demons. She explained this to the boys but it was Dean who brushed her warning off.

"So there's a few more demons than expected. We'll be fine," Dean says, getting out of the car. Luna and Sam shared a look.

"Warn Gabriel that we might need some angelic help," Luna says, moving to open the door.

"Why Gabriel?" Sam asked, turning to stare at the mother in the back seat. She faced him again, giving him a knowing look with a smirk attached.

"I know my brother, Sam. He'll listen to you." She then gets out of the car, checking to make sure all of her small weapons were on her person before going to the trunk to get her two larger swords. Sam stayed in the car a moment longer, awkwardly praying a warning to the youngest archangel and giving him their current location before getting out to join the other two at the trunk.

"What took you so long, Samantha?" Dean teases, tossing his brother the demon killing knife. Sam gave a vague answer as he caught the knife while Luna told Fluffy to stay outside to catch the runner.

Dean immediately regret not taking Luna's warning. There were, what looked like, hundreds of demons in the mill.

"Oh, shnookerdookies," Luna breathes out. He had expected more demons than they originally thought, she just wasn't expecting there to be so many more. The hunters and demons turned their gazes on her, not expecting the odd curse. "Sam, dear?"

"Yeah?" He answered, turning his gaze back to the demons who were slowly coming closer.

"You can call for backup now," she say, brandishing her swords.

"Good idea," he said just before dodging a demon that tried tackling him. That made the other demons charge for the three. They were overpowered for a while until the demons got distracted by new arrivals.

"Wow, Samshine," came the youngest archangel's voice. "And here I thought you were exaggerating." The demons, hunters, and mother all turns to see Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Castiel.

"Hello, lovelies," the mother greats, stabbing a distracted demon. "Now help us." The angels then get to action, taking some of the weight off of the others. However, even with the angels on their side, they were still losing and falling behind.

Luna looked away from her current opponent to check on her brothers and friends. She sees that her brothers and hunters are struggling with the demons, bruises and cuts slowly multiplying. She then sees a demon hurt Cas and knock him down before another demon goes to tackle him, making Luna livid. The mother knew in the back of her head that this was a horribly stupid idea… But _no one_ harms her family. She knocked a load of demons to the side before placing two fingers to her lips and whistling. Moments later, Fluffy enters the building making some of the demons, the older ones, pause in fear and recognition.

"They're _mine_ " she growls out as her grace flairs just enough to allow all of the demons and angel and humans to see the shadow of her wings, cracked and shattered, on the wall behind her and her eyes were overtaken by a bright purple glow. Many demons quickly realized who the mother was and turned their sights away from the angels and hunters in favor of taking care of the broken angel. Luna began to gracefully sliced at the stupidly courageous ones that decided they could take her on while Fluffy took out the runners.

The angels and hunters were then left with the few demons that didn't recognize the mother and hellhound. If fact, the angels and hunters were done much sooner than than the mother and hellhound. The six just stood for a while, watching the overpower the demon with rage and skill.

"Do you think we should help her?" Cas asked, impression with her growing combat skill.

"Do you think she _needs_ help?" Gabriel asked, shocked by the mother's fighting. He was told that she was a good fighter but had never viewed her skills prior. Last time he had a chance to see her fight, he was too busy with Zachariah's squad.

"Her combat skills are very good," Michael complements, not noticing the small glare that the Morning Star shot his way. "I can see the angel training in it but there are some techniques that I am unfamiliar with."

"She has been on Earth for awhile," Dean reasoned. "She probably learned a lot while here." Sam stayed quiet while the others talked, not sure he won't accidentally let something slip. Luna sliced the head off of the last demon, letting it's flashing body fall to the floor. Her chest heaved with the exercise as she walked over to Fluffy and patted his head.

"Good boy," she whispers before leaning on her mate's hound and sinking to the floor to sit. She had accidentally let her Grace slip through to give her a speed boost during battle and was now tired. Sam was the first to rush to her, making sure she was alright.

"I do not remember an angel named Luna," Lucifer tells the mother, making her sigh.

"That's because it's not my real name," Luna says. "I have been on Earth for a long time. My mate was human when we first met but due to his parents he was sent to hell. I didn't see James again for a long time. Then He reentered my life with Fluffy and Crowley. We later mated and married and were happy for a long time."

"What about Capri?" Castiel asked, curious.

"James and I had been trying for centuries to have a child but it was difficult," Luna explained. "I had several miscarriages. The unborn would either be too dark and my Grace would attack it, or it would be too light and it would wither due to my mate's demonic blood coursing through it. Capri, she's the balance of the two. Our miracle child. But… James left to fight a rebellion in Hell. He never made it back. It's the reason I'm going to smite Crowley if I ever see him again."

"I remember hearing about the rebellion. There were three sides, weren't there?" Lucifer asks.

"Yes," Luna answered with a nod. "There were those who wanted to release you, those who wanted to rule the Earth, and those who wanted my mate to rule Hell since his own mate is an angel." Sam helped Luna to her feet and they begin to make their way back to the car.

"Some of the demons seemed to be afraid of you," Michael says, curious how she got a fearsome reputation.

"James made a few mad one time and they tried to come after us," Luna says. "Then I sliced them into many pieces."

"That sounds pleasant," Gabriel jokes.

"How does getting sliced into pieces sound pleasant?" Castiel asked, making Luna and the hunters laugh while the younger archangel pouted.

"Sarcasm, Cas," Dean clarified.

 **Hey! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We are now half way through this story... ish. I don't know how long the other chapters will be but there will be five more chapters before the end. Let me know what you think of FPSS in the reviews. Thank you and Remember! Review help fuel the motivation to write!**


	6. Joker Luna

_It had been several weeks since the forbidden fruit was eaten and Zorina and Castiel had convinced Gabriel to not run away. For now. Lately, it was only the three of them, leaving Michael and Lucifer out of their time together and doing all that they can to stay away from the fighting siblings. Currently, the twins and Gabriel were trying to keep their spirits up by singing and dancing, not only because of the raging war but also because Gabriel had just explained to them what The Shatter was after hearing it mentioned by one of their other siblings in passing. That night, Zurina didn't fall asleep right away. She could feel The Shatter within her and her twin. So, without her brother's consent, she slowly and carefully transferred his Shatter into herself, grimacing when she felt the pain double. Only then did she curl up next to her twin with the intention to sleep._

 _However, footsteps caught her attention and she stayed still, listening to who it could be. She felt someone petting her and Castiel's heads affectionately, muttering something she couldn't quite grasp in an all too familiar voice, before flying off. She immediately opened her eyes and felt something was off before rushing out of bed, careful not to waken Castiel, and began her search for her older brother. Instead, she found a note. A note that was apologizing to her and Castiel, telling them that he can't keep watching his family fight each other, telling them that he had left to make a new life, and wishing them the best of luck. As she read, she began to cry. She cried and cried and cried all night, not sleeping a wink. Castiel found her the next morning, curled in on herself and clutching the note in a death grip._

" _Zurina?" Castiel asks, doing his famous head tilt. "Were you up all night?" She didn't answer, knowing The Shatter was spreading slowly, and handed him the letter that was left by Gabriel. He had a sad expression, staring at the letter a little longer before turning his gaze to his sister._

" _He's gone, Cassie. They're all leaving us," she sobs out, tears beginning anew. Castiel kneeled beside her, pulling her into a hug._

" _Then we'll stick together. Just the two of us. You and me against all of Heaven, alright?" Castiel reassures. She just cries and holds onto him for dear life and gives him a small nod. "_ Let me be your wings. Let me be your only love. Let me take you far beyond the stars. Let me be your wings. Let me lift you high above. Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours _." Her sobs slowly became sniffles as he continued their song. That day, they held onto each other and stayed away from everyone, only trusting each other. That day, knowing that they no longer had anyone to take care of the bullies for them, they made their promise. Their promise to always stick together and to hide their emotions from everyone but each other. If only they knew the future_.

* * *

It has been two weeks since the Demon Hoard Incident and the Winchesters and Luna have been studying at Bobby's, looking for a way to get rid of large amounts of demons at once. They didn't want to run into the same issue as before while looking for Zurina, although Sam still had his doubts about looking for a weapon. Then again, he knows that Zurina is currently sitting on Bobby's couch looking through dusty tomes that they don't really need to be looked through at the moment.

"What if ya'll don't need a weapon?" Bobby asked, staring at his current book. Luna and the boys stared at the old hunter with questioning looks as the old hunter slowly raised his gaze to his spectators. "What? I found a book about the rebellion in Hell."

"There is a book about it?" Luna asks as she places her book to the side and getting up to look over his shoulder. "How in the all of creation did you get your hands on this?" Bobby only shrugs, not sure himself, as she quickly reads the page he was on and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, getting up in case he needed to move quickly.

"It's talking about a warrior on my husband's side," Luna whispers, taking the heavy tome into her hands to read. "It says that one of the best fighters who wanted James to rule was too strong for them and was caged in a mountain on Earth." Luna then made a disapproving facial expression.

"But…?" Dean prompted.

"But it does not say which continent or which mountain. For all we know, they could be locked up in India," Luna grouched. The younger hunters groaned as Dean flopped back into his chair. He sat up when an idea took form.

"Hey, Luna. Why don't you take that book outside and tell the angels about the demon soldier? And maybe get Fluffy something to eat?" Dean suggested, getting odd looks from all three.

"If you wanted me to get out of the house, you could have just said so," Luna said, placing the book on the desk and leaving the house. "I'll go on a food run. Don't get into too much trouble without me." They listened until her footsteps faded before Dean started getting questioned by Bobby and Sam.

"Shut up! She doesn't like Crowley and he is the only demon that we tolerate enough to ask about this," Dean reasons. "Now let's hurry up and summon him before she gets back." The three quickly summon the King of Hell and begin to ask him about the demon warrior who was imprisoned.

"Now why would I tell you any of this?" Crowley asks, a glass of whisky in his hand as he leans against the kitchen door frame.

"Because we don't want to get attack by a hoard of demons again?" Sam says, making sound like a question.

"You don't need him to make the others back down. I _am_ the King of Hell."

"Who _is_ locked up, Crowley?" Dean asked, noticing that the demon was avoiding the questions. He watched the demon king's eyes flick over to the Winchester, giving him all the answer he needed. The elder Winchester turned his gaze to the ground, pursing his lips in concentration. Once he figured out how he was going to explain his finding, he spoke. "Let me tell you a story, Crowley."

"Probably not very imaginative," Crowley says sarcastically, taking a sip of his drink.

"You see, Sammy and I met this woman. She is a very skilled angel whose husband you apparently knew. Now, she knows you're alive and plans smite the crap out of your sorry ass," Dean says, making the demon go pale. Crowley couldn't believe his ears. "And she going to be coming back later today."

"You know what?" Crowley says, shaking slightly at the memory of the angel. "I don't need this." He then left, refusing to answer any of the questions.

"What was that?!" Sam asked his brother.

"Luna's husband is inside that mountain," Dean clarifies.

"Which mountain?" Bobby asks. The older brother opened his mouth to answer only to close it again when he didn't have an answer. "Idjit." Before any more could be said, Luna walked in with bags of food.

"I'm back," she announced, making a beeline for the kitchen. "Dean, dear. Would you mind going to my bike pouch and checking to see if my phone is there?"

"Sure thing, Luna," the hunter answered before heading out the front door. The mother then raced to the back door and flung it open to reveal a man standing there. Sam walked over to her and stared at the man she was letting in. The taller hunter had to take a double look at the stranger because he looked an awfully lot like Cas. Except with a more leather emo biker outfit.

"Who the hell did you bring into my house, Zurina?" Bobby asked, walking over to the trio. Sam gaped at the older hunter, not sure what to think, while Luna looked between the two hunters.

"Did you-?"

"I didn't say anything," Sam defends, raising his hand in the air.

"'Course he didn't. I suspect the Idjit made a promise not to tell," Bobby said. Luna was about to question him when he explained. "I pieced it together. Wasn't sure I was right until your expressions just now."

"I see…" Luna says, slapping the stranger's hand when he tried to touch a nearby picture frame. "Right now we have bigger problems that Dean will not be happy about."

"Does it have to do with why there is a stranger in my house?" Bobby asked. Luna looked from the man standing next to her before returning her gaze to the hunters.

"He's not exactly a stranger," she says.

"Oh, Sam!" The man greets, walking over to the tense moose and digging in one of his pants pockets. "You left this in my handle." He tried to pull the green object from his pocket but it got stuck. Sam stared at the familiar green army man that was stuck in the man's pocket. The moose turned to look at the man's face. Then to a worried looking Luna. Then back to the man. When his gaze landed on the mother again, he tilted his head towards the man, asking a silent question. She only nodded.

"Dean is not going to like this," the younger hunter states, falling into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Why?" Bobby asked. "What's going on?"

"The Impala-"

"Baby." Luna was taken aback at the interruption from the male.

"Oh god…" Sam groaned, rubbing his hands down his face. Luna decided to try to roll with it.

"Okay… Baby… Who decided to turn you into a human?" Luna asked, ignoring Bobby's confused look for now.

"That one angel with the sweet tooth," the man says. Luna sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Gabriel's dead," Sam mumbles hysterically. "He's going to die by my brother's hand." The mother quickly thought up a plan, hoping to find a way to distract Dean after he finds out.

"Bobby, quickly go find a case nearby for the boys," she orders, sensing Dean starting to make his way back. "I'll break the news to him about his car." She then turned to the car-turned-human. "Baby, you sit next to Sam. He's going to keep an eye on you while I talk to Dean." He nodded and Sam watched Baby flop into one of the empty chairs as Luna rushed to the front door.

"Luna, I couldn't find-"

"Dean, we need to talk," she interrupted. "Whatever you do, don't freak out." Luna then slowly, cautiously, told Dean about his car and how Gabriel turned it human. He didn't take it well. In fact, he ran out to check where he had parked the car and found nothing except a small pile of Legos. The hunter returned to the house, where Luna was waiting for him to return, and loudly complained about Gabriel before he stopped in his tracks in the kitchen. Finally getting a look at his humanized car.

"Why is my car a dude?" Dean questioned. "Baby is supposed to be a chick!" Sam and Luna couldn't help it. They started laughing. They found it amusing that Dean didn't care that they wouldn't be able to go very far anytime soon, he was concerned with the gender of his car.

"The angel with the sweet tooth used a spell that would create my form based off of your imagination, Dean," Baby clarified, making Sam laugh harder and Luna snort.

"I have to say, you look a lot like Cas," Sam said to his brother's car.

"Shut up, Samantha," Dean lashes out.

"Language," Luna quietly warned between her wheezes.

"What? I'm just making an observation," Sam says, far too innocently as he barely kept his laughter in.

"Then keep your observations to yourself." This moved into a teasing banter between Sam and Dean while Luna prayed for the angels to come. When the four arrived, Gabriel immediately burst into laughter.

"Who is this?" Castiel asked, curious as to why there is someone there who looks like him.

"Why does he look like Castiel?" Michael inquired. Luna was the one to explain to them what happened, glaring at Gabriel occasionally. Sam tried to reason with Gabriel, asking him to turn the car back, but the archangel refused. Michael and Lucifer tried to turn Baby back but Gabriel's spell was blocking them. Cas was still a little confused as to why the car looked like him but was currently more focused on keeping Dean from going after the youngest archangel.

"Gabe, seriously," Sam tried to reason. "You have to turn Baby back into a car before Dean fries you with Holy Fire."

"I don't wanna," Gabe pouted, pulling a chocolate bar from his pocket and taking a bite out of it.

"Gabriel, you're being ridiculous," Sam sighs, shaking his head.

"Come on, Samsquatch! You know you love me!" Gabe teases, a smirk forming on his lips. "You wanna kiss me! You wanna hug me!" Sam lightly blushes at the tease, secretly wanting to follow through with what Gabriel was teasing with, but quickly got an idea for a tease of his own. He leaned in really close to the short archangel, making the messenger freeze in place midway to bringing his chocolate bar to his mouth. To the side, the other angels and Dean gave a confused look, not knowing what was going on, while Luna arched an eyebrow in suspicion, wondering what the young hunter was getting up to.

Sam was so close to the youngest archangel that he was actually tempted to kiss the frozen trickster… but then he wouldn't get to be a tease either. So instead of kissing the trickster, like he really wanted to, Sam took a bite out of the candy bar. Dean started laughing in the background as Gabriel slowly began to blush, having been expecting a kiss instead of a chocolate thief. Michael and Lucifer looked amused at their brother's karma. Even Bobby was hiding an amuse smile behind a book while Luna turned away, hiding her grin, to unpack the food for the hunters. Castiel found it amusing as well but hid it much more successfully than his brothers, not that they were trying very hard.

"Tease," Gabriel pouted, taking another bite from his candy and moving to sit on the couch. Luna made sure to get the boys to eat before sending them to get washed up and dressed for the day. Luna busied herself with Baby, putting up a sound barrier to talk to the humanized car as they quickly became friends. Dean ended up having the shower last and came out of the bathroom without a shirt, allowing the other angels to see the handprint as he's putting his shirt on.

"Was that…" Lucifer started.

"What?" Dean asked, wondering what was going on. He noticed that the archangels had the same reaction as Luna when she first saw the handprint on his shoulder. "This?" Dean asked, lifting his short sleeve undershirt to show the angels. All of the archangels turned to stare at Cas, who refused to meet any of their gazes.

"When did this happen?" Michael asked, wondering why his little brother never told anyone.

"When I pulled him out of Hell," Cas said quietly, looking like a kicked puppy. Michael sighed, snapping up a piece of duct tape to cover Gabriel's mouth before he could tease Castiel.

"I wish I would have known sooner," Michael says, shaking his head as the messenger tries to pull off the tape and making Sam snicker.

"Would it have made a made a difference?" Bobby asked, looking up from his computer.

"Yes," Lucifer answered. "Michael doesn't like it when others try to take what belongs to an angel. That mark is just a physical show of claim that an angel places."

"Wait, so you're saying that Michael couldn't possess me, even if I said 'yes', this whole time?" Dean asked.

"Not without Castiel's permission," Michael clarified. Dean then turned to Cas with a skeptical look.

"I was not sure you would still follow that rule since Dean was your true vessel," Castiel quietly says.

"Did you know about this?" Dean asked, getting the mother's attention.

"Of course," Luna says, taking her barrier down to talk to them. "I _am_ an angel, Dean, and their sister." Luna and Baby pulled two chairs over to sit with the rest of the group and listen to their conversations. "Besides, my own mate had my handprint on his chest after we were wedded. The mark is not just for show, Castiel basically called bids on you, to put it plainly."

"What _I'm_ surprised about is the fact that Cassie went and marked you at all," Gabriel teased after he finally got the duct tape off. Castiel lowered his head in embarrassment. "Never knew you had it in you bro."

"I did not intend to put the mark on him," Cas reasoned. "Although, now that I think about it, it really isn't all that surprising. Dean and I do share a more profound bond." Dean stared wide eyed at the blue eyed angel, Sam flicking his eyes between the two before letting out a bark of laughter.

"Shut up, Sammy!" Dean shouts, turning to punch his brother's shoulder.

"Why are you laughing Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked. "You and I share a stronger bond too." This made Sam start coughing on his laughter before turning red and making Dean laugh at his younger brother. Luna was busy cooing at them in the background.

"You two are so sweet to tell them that in front of everyone," Luna coos.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, not understanding why she was acting like this. "Michael and Lucifer have openly admitted that they share a more intense bond as well." The mother was starting to get the feeling that they didn't know what the bond meant, and Sam's comment only confirms it.

"Luna," Sam chokes out. "I don't think they get what it means."

"I agree," Luna says. "Honestly, what are they teaching you all in Heaven now-a-days?" The mother then tells the angels about Valentine's Day with Famine and their conversation after the battle when Gabriel and Castiel had left them alone. Then she started explaining to them what it feels like to find and be with your soulmate, explaining how it felt when she was with her mate. She watched as each angel's eyes slowly grew wider with understanding, finally realizing that they had basically just professed their love to their other half.

"Hey, Idjits," Bobby called, giving the angels time to recover while Baby was busy snickering. "I found a case a couple towns over."

"That's great," Dean gruffs out. "How exactly are we supposed to get there when my car is currently human?"

"I have a name, hot stuff," Baby complained.

"There is no way in Hell I'm calling you Baby," Dean growls.

"Your choice," Baby said with a shrug. "Doesn't mean you still can't ride me. I did enjoy when you drove inside me." Baby winked at the hunter. Sam and Luna cover their mouths in an attempt to stop their laughter when they see Dean's shocked face while Gabriel was dying of laughter. Even Bobby and Lucifer looked amused while Michael and Castiel looked confused, making Lucifer explain to them what just happened. Once it was explained, Michael, too, looked amused while Cas looked murderous, ready to smite the humanized car.

"Gabriel," Luna called, waiting for the youngest archangel to calm down. "Did you-"

"Yep!" Luna shook her head, trying to wipe the smile off of her face.

"What'd he do?" Dean asked, not understanding.

"The spell he used makes it so that no matter what your car turned into, it will always flirt with you," Luna explained. Castiel then turned his murderous gaze to his trickster brother, who only laughed again at the look. "Anyways, there are other ways to get from place to place, Dean."

"Like how?" The hunter asks, far too angry at the messenger to restrain his voice as he lashes out.

"How about angel air?"

"No," Dean quickly says, fear already starting to make its way into his eyes.

"Bobby, what's the case?" Luna asked, ignoring the elder Winchester.

"Well, I tried looking for the safest case since the Impala is currently human," the older hunter explained. "I want to say it's a cupid gone rogue or a witch with a 'true love' fetish." He handed the laptop over to the mother, who looked over the case.

"Definitely not a Cherubim," the mother states. "I recognize this magic though… Why do I recognize this?" She continued to silently look over the case, trying to figure out _why_ she recognized this case, while the boys looked over her shoulder to get a look at the potential case.

"Maybe it is just a witch with a love fetish?" Sam suggested, thoroughly distracted from finding out his soulmate is an archangel. The group argues about how to get there, and about weapons since Baby is currently human and they have no idea where their weapons were now, when the Winchesters, Baby, and the angels found themselves in a motel room they didn't recognize.

"What the-"

" _Gabriel_ ," Luna warns, cutting Dean off.

"What?" The youngest archangel questions, sticking a Lollipop in his mouth. "I fixed half the issue. Even found a place for us to stay while working the case."

"And how exactly are they supposed to fight without their weapons?" Luna interrogates.

"Well, if it's a witch, we need a reversal spell, which we angels can get the ingredients for," Gabriel counters.

"We will?" Lucifer asks from behind.

"Yes," Gabe answered, turning slightly to look at his brother from the corner of his eye. "Now hush, I'm trying to convince the Angelic Atomic Bomb not to go off." Lucifer raise an eyebrow as Gabriel returned his gaze to the mother.

"And why did Baby com along?" She asked pointing to the humanized car.

"Cause it's funny watching him flirt with Dean-o, duh," Gabriel explained, making Luna raise an eyebrow. Luna rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh before heading towards the window that looked out over the parking lot and seeing her bike.

"Dean, Sam, go question the victims, the angels and I will start searching for the potential witch," the mother ordered, turning back to her brothers and friends.

"I would like to join Dean and Sam," Cas said to the mother. "The witch could potentially be posing as a victim."

"Or you could just say you wanted to spend more time with Dean," Luna countered with a smirk, making both hunter and angel embarrassed. The mother giggled at them. "Alright, we'll go in teams of two. Dean and Castiel, talk to the victims. Sam and Gabriel, do some research on the town. Michael and Lucifer, take to the skies and start looking for possible creatures. Baby, you're with me. We're going to scope out from the ground."

Luna turns towards the door as the two oldest archangels leave only to quickly turn around at Dean's indignant shout. Behind her she saw Sam and Gabriel barely holding back their laughter while Castiel sent a fiery glare towards Baby, who was winking at a red Dean with a satisfied smirk. Dean was giving Baby his own glare as the hunter tried to move his rear away from the humanized car. Luna sighed and rolled her eyes before marching over and grabbing Baby by the ear, ignoring his pained protests, and dragged him out of the motel room, scolding him about inappropriate behavior when they reach her bike.

"I do not like the human Impala," Castiel states, glaring out the window and making Sam and Gabriel burst out laughing before they ran out of the room to avoid Dean's punches. The two didn't stop running until they reached the bus, even though they were laughing the whole way. Sam was the one to sober up first and he watched as his archangel stared out the bus window with joyous tears in his eyes, causing the hunter to show a fond smile without the trickster seeing.

* * *

They all met up during lunch, still finding it weird that the worst this town currently had was three Love Triangles (Luna joking with Sam about Dean, Castiel, and Baby being one of those three) and an infestation of sparrows, doves, and swans. Although, it didn't really help that Michael and Lucifer got distracted (they had started talking about about why Lucifer rebelled, which the devil may or may not have revealed that he was jealous of the humans). Sam and Gabriel couldn't find anything at the library on the town either and Dean and Castiel couldn't detect anything other than the spell itself on the victims. Cas couldn't even trace who the spell was from.

Although Luna and Baby did figure out that the majority of the power was coming from a restaurant. Which is where they all ended up meet for lunch. It was a small Mom and Pop diner that was currently themed like an old war bunker. It was different but somehow still comfortable. Although, Luna had to take away Baby's voice so he wouldn't irritate the others with his flirting towards Dean.

"Did you guys figure out where the witch is?" Dean asked, keeping his volume low so that other patrons couldn't hear them. The eight were sitting at a large table, waiting for their food to arrive.

"Sort of," Luna said, keeping Baby in a sound bubble so he wouldn't cause a ruckus. "We've narrowed it down to this restaurant but, again, I don't think it's a witch."

"It could still be an old witch," Gabriel offered.

"Normally I'd say that's a possibility but the oldest which that I know of that could have the potential to do this is Patrick and he doesn't dabble in love affairs. I recognize this this signature but I can't place _where_." The waitress then returned, with another waiter for help, with their food. Luna froze when the waitress leaned over to set the mother's food down in front of her and got a whiff of the waitress' perfume. "Roses and Myrtles…" Luna whispers, recognizing the scent before slowly turning to look at the waitress' face, pausing for a moment to stare at the nametag that read 'Cytherea'.

The woman was lithe and beautiful with fair skin, her long golden locks was in an intricate braid that looked effortless, and her eyes were a crystal blue. The mother watched as the waitress winked at her before turning away to take the trays back and fill up some drinks.

"Lurina, are you okay?" Sam asked, slowly getting the mother's attention.

"The waitress…" Luna started, only to get interrupted by Michael.

"Yes, it would appear that our waitress is the source of this problem." Luna tried to interrupt them as they began to explain their next steps, but couldn't get a word out. In retaliation, she let Baby out of his sound bubble and allowed him to relentlessly flirt with Dean, causing the rest of the table to be either annoyed or amused.

They were on their way back to the motel, leaving Michael and Lucifer to bring the witch to them, to get the supplies they needed when Baby pulled out one of the Winchester's guns that was originally in the trunk.

"Where did you get that?" Dean asked, staring at the gun.

"I pulled it out of my butt!" Baby announced excitedly. The hunters stared awkwardly at the humanized car for a bit before walking away, with Baby trying to follow Dean. The sound of Gabriel's laughter rang through the air while Luna snorted and explained to Castiel why it was so funny.

An hour later found the group waiting on the two oldest archangels in a clearing just out of town. Although, Dean was ranting at Luna because she had suddenly decided to stop helping without giving a reason as to why. So Luna was waiting against one of the many trees while the boys were setting up in the middle of the clearing. Sam slowly snuck away from them and jogged over to the mother.

"Why did you suddenly stop helping?" Sam asked, knowing that the mother was trying to say something earlier.

"Nobody was listening. I was trying to warn you all earlier," Luna grouched out. Sam raised an eyebrow at her until she sighed and gave it. Just a little. "Like I said before," the mother answers with exasperation, staring out at the rest of the group and not making eye contact with him. "I recognize this magic. Not only that, but the waitress isn't a witch."

"What is she?" The tall hunter asked. Zurina turned to face him, making their eyes connect.

"A goddess." Sam's eyes bugged out and was about to ask which one when the mother cut him off. "You're a smart boy, think about it and figure it out." She then turned back to watch the group, refusing to answer any further questions. She might've been just a little bit bitter from being ignored earlier. Soon enough, Michael and Lucifer appeared with the waitress from earlier, watching as Sam tries to warn them about the not witch.

The mother watched as the hunters and angels talked to the goddess, amused that she was messing with them. Although, she was surprised that Gabriel didn't recognize her considering he has been pretending to be a Norse God for the past millennia. Luna watched as the angels slowly became annoyed, Sam seeming to hide his amusement, Dean was looking annoyed to the point where Cas had to start holding him back, and Baby was trying to flirt with Dean and making the goddess laugh the whole while.

"Luna, get your feathery ass over here and help us intimidate this witch!" Dean shouts, getting fed up and held back by Cas. The hunter paused when he realized what he said, slowly turning to the mother as she raised an eyebrow at him, and gulped. "Please?" Luna slowly walked over to them, purposely taking her time.

"Hello, dear," the witch-goddess greets. "Love the outfit, even though tom boy really isn't my thing. I prefer the more feminine side of fashion." Luna smiled at the woman and snapped her fingers before hugging the woman, ignoring the uproar and protests from her brothers and hunters.

"It is good to see you, old friend," Luna greets.

"How is the little Capri?" The goddess asks good naturedly. Luna was about to answer when Dean interrupted their small girl talk.

"Seriously? We're trying to get her to stop making the whole town fall in love with each other, not encourage it!"

"Is he always a stick in the mud?" Luna laughed at the witch's comment, thoroughly distracted as Cytherea cast a spell towards the older Winchester. "You can't stop love, human." Luna then watched as Castiel tried to block the spell with his body only to get hit as well, the spell surrounding the hunter and angel. The mother was about to turn and scold the goddess but she was already gone. Sam, Baby, and the other angels ran to the fallen Hunter and Angel's sides to help them up. The mother shook her head when she saw Dean and Cas staring intensely at each other, ignoring their brothers' attempts to see if they were injured.

"Well, this will be interesting," Luna grumbled, walking over to them to inspect the damage.

"What the-"

"Don't even start with me, boy," Luna growls out, interrupting Dean as he was about to interrogate her. "If any of you were to actually have listened, you would had heard that I recognised the signature. SHE ISN'T A WITCH! Even Sam was trying to warn you!" She was going off on all of them now. "She's the one you helped me hide among the humans more securely when my mate went off to the rebellion! She's a goddess! You're lucky that she only set a minor spell on you two!" Without another word, assuming that the winces she saw were indications that they were sorry for their lack of listening skills, she stormed back to the motel.

She could hear them following her, wanting to return to the motel as well. She also swore she heard Castiel growl when Baby said an inappropriate flirty comment to Dean and shook her head. Luna heard Michael's and Lucifer's wings when they took off in search of the goddess, although they would later find that she had already skipped town. The two oldest archangels decided to start searching for the goddess in other places while the others made their way to the motel, where Dean and Cas stayed outside to talk while the others went into the room. With a teasing remark from Sam and Gabe of course.

Dean and Cas ended up cuddling on Dean's bed that night (which Dean would totally deny if asked) while Sam and Gabriel quietly watched TV, falling asleep on the pillow and blanket covered floor that they had put together. The mother was actually surprised to see both angels fall asleep. Luna stared at her brothers and their hunters with a smile and made sure they were all properly wrapped up in their blankets before she returned to the other bed, which she was sharing with Baby, and gave one final smile to her sleeping family before laying down to sleep too. Not noticing some of the smaller cracks in her Grace becoming nonexistent.

* * *

Michael and Lucifer were arguing in a little farm town in Iowa. They had lost track of the love goddess again and couldn't decide which way to go now. That argument soon turned back to why Lucifer rebelled and Michael telling him that he had no reason to be jealous of them.

"I didn't like the idea of you loving them more than me!" Lucifer shouts before quickly covering his mouth, slowly turning red. The Morning Star quickly turned away and tried to storm off but was stopped by Michael holding onto him.

"Why would I love them more than you?" Michael asked, tilting his head in confusion. Lucifer sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this one, and turned to face his other half.

"Because Father said to love them more than Him," Lucifer explained.

"Yes, but did it ever occur to you that maybe I love you more than Him?" Michael asked, waiting for Lucifer to get it. Lucifer stared at his brother with wide eyes, not believing what he was actually hearing. Michael gave a small smile at the disbelieving look on the Morning Star's face before an idea came to him. "Come, follow me," Michael said, leading them to another diner.

"Where are we going?" Lucifer asked, still dazed.

"I believe the humans call it 'A Date'," Michael answered as he enter the shop.

* * *

The next day found the group at an old hospital a couple of towns over. Bobby had informed them about a haunting at an old abandoned hospital and the six (Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Baby, and Luna) were currently in the halls, Gabriel helping out by making the electricity work for them. Gabe and Sam took the front as they navigated the halls in search for the ghost that had been tormenting the teens that came by so that they had an idea of who they were dealing with. Followed by them were Baby and Luna, who was trying to keep the humanized car from flirting more with Dean. Castiel and Dean took the rear, not really paying attention to anyone but each other.

They were going down one particularly horribly lit hallway when the lights suddenly flickered and burst, showering them in glass and causing a surprised squeak from the mother to com forth. Baby immediately went to cover Luna from getting showered while Gabriel tried to do the same thing for Sam. Once everything settled, they began to look around.

"Woah…" Dean says, sounding amazed. The four turned back to stare at the lovesick fools only to find Dean pinning a red faced Castiel, whose face was currently being cradled by his hunter, to the wall while looking up at the ceiling. Cas was thoroughly embarrassed, which only got worse when the others began staring at them, at his slip of powers from a simple kiss. Dean, on the other hand, found it cool and wanted it to happen again. The only warning Cas had was a smile directed at him by Dean. Then the righteous man kissed his angel again, light bulbs could be heard breaking in the distance.

Luna held back a snort of amusement, remembering when she made trees fall when her mate kissed her. She also ignored the pout Baby was sending the two and turned to Sam and Gabriel, ready to get on with the hunt, and found Sam holding Gabriel's mouth shut so he wouldn't interrupt their brothers with his teasing.

They later returned to the motel to do some research on the hospital. Well… Sam was doing research. Gabriel was supposed to be helping him but he was too distracted with trying to figure out what Luna and Baby, who were exchanging stories about their past in a sound bubble, were saying. Dean and Cas couldn't help him because they were out on a food run date and Sam didn't feel like asking Michael or Lucifer for help since they were probably as bad as Dean and Cas and they were supposed to be looking for the goddess, which Luna eventually relented and told him the goddess was named Aphrodite. So essentially, Sam was researching by himself. Sort of. His head just might not be occupied with research at the moment. His focus might actually be on the archangel, who was glaring at Luna and Baby, sitting across from him.

"What are they saying?!" Gabriel whines, annoyed that he couldn't hear what they were saying. "Can you read lips? Maybe we can read their lips."

"Gabe," Sam says, trying to get the archangel's attention. Sam figured he would try to find a way to distract his archangel so he wouldn't have to hear him complain.

"Maybe I can give myself the ability to read lips?" Gabe snapped a few times to see if it would work.

"Gabriel."

"Nope, maybe I can take down the sound barrier." He snapped some more to see if he could override her barrier, but found that her's was surprisingly strong.

"Loki."

"Why do they have to do this now? Don't they have better things to do?"

"Trickster."

The two went back and forth like this, Gabriel not hearing a single name that Sam used, for the next half hour. Stud, Romeo, Pumpkin, Sexy, Sugar Lips, Sugar Pie, Sweet Cheeks, Sweetheart, Tiger, Waffle, Casanova, Sugar. Nothing worked until Sam got to the end of his mental list.

"Honestly, what could they possibly be talking about for so long? It can't be terribly important! They can share with us!"

"Soul mate."

"What?" Gabe asked, turning a wide eyed stare towards the hunter.

"Finally," Sam sighed. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last half hour."

"Oh…" Gabriel looked slightly embarrassed, wondering what other names Sam could've called him while he wasn't paying attention. "What did you need?" Sam opened his mouth… only to realize that he hadn't thought of what he could distract the archangel with. Then the names came to mind and he knew what he wanted to talk about.

"I need to get something off my chest," Sam states, thinking this was probably the best way to start. He was wrong.

"Is it your shirt? I hope it's your shirt." Sam quickly became red at the suggestion, making the trickster laugh.

"I actually wanted to talk about us being soulmates," Sam grumbled. "Maybe kiss you afterwards and then see where it goes from there." That shut Gabriel up as he and Sam locked eyes. Neither moved or broke eye contact until Dean barges into the room.

"I'm angel married!" Dean shouts, getting everyone's attention. Luna smiled as she took down her sound barrier.

"What? And you didn't invite me?" Sam asked and teased.

"Dude, that's what this handprint basically means!" Dean informed excitedly as Castiel slowly followed him in with a small smile.

"I'm glad you finally told him," Luna said as the two hunters talked, Baby getting up to walk over to them to talk as well. All was well as Luna called Michael and Lucifer to celebrate. The night was filled with laughter, smiles, and siblings teasing each other. Luna couldn't remove her eyes from her brothers, loving how well they were getting along again.

"Lurina, are you okay?" Sam asked, walking over to wipe away the tears that she hadn't realized were falling. The mother took a deep breath, rubbing her remaining tears away. Sam's question caught the attention of everyone else and they became worried when they saw her tears.

"I'm fine," she answers quietly, giving them a genuine smile even as more tears threaten to fall. She feel her's and Castiel's Shatters already healing some of the more larger cracks. "I'm just happy." Seeing that her emotions were true, they smiled and continued their celebration. Curious as to how much she has healed so far, Luna decided to test her powers. Just like Gabriel taught her all those centuries ago. None of the other angels and hunters noticed a wicked grin appear on Luna's face before she quickly wiped it away, a mischievous glint continuing to shine in her eyes with endless possibilities.

* * *

They took care of the ghost the next day with Michael and Lucifer's help before they all flew back to Bobby's, where Sam announced Dean's relationship status. And the fact that Dean and Cas are under a love spell that was cast by Aphrodite. As Sam was catching the old hunter up, Gabriel was playing on Sam's laptop, thus giving Luna the idea she needed to test her powers.

Luna surveyed the area. Dean and Cas were busy upstairs, Baby was sitting on the couch, Bobby and Sam were talking over at the desk, Michael and Lucifer were standing in the middle of the room quietly talking to each other with an arm around each other, and her victim was currently sitting in the kitchen with Sam's computer. The mother randomly grabbed one of Bobby's books to hide her smirk as she sat on the couch across from Baby. As soon as she was ready, Luna twitched her fingers towards Gabriel and Sam's computer went haywire on him. She latched the spell onto Gabriel, which would be pretty risky if it weren't for the fact that the spell was so small and nearly undetectable. The shock on his face was funny, but it didn't compare to the laptop starting to smoke when he tried to use his powers to fix it.

"Sam!" Gabriel shouts, just a little bit panicked. "Something's wrong with your laptop and I can't seem to fix it!" The young hunter walked over to the archangel and the device, staying amazingly calm. As soon as Sam touched it, the device returned to normal, making both of them raise an eyebrow. Luna's smirk only grew when Gabriel tried to use it again only for it to glitch again. "What the Hell!" Gabriel shouts, getting frustrated. Luna watched from the corner of her eye as Gabriel reached into Sam's pocket for his phone, the mother finding it just a little funny that the hunter didn't protest other than a grunt for being tugged at.

"Hey!" Sam shouts, taking the smoking phone away from Gabriel and making it return to normal. Sam's outburst caught the attention of the other two archangels, Bobby, and Baby.

"What's wrong, Samuel?" Lucifer asked, wondering what was going on.

"You should know!" Gabriel shouts. "You're the one making everything I touch go haywire!" At hearing the shouts, Cas and Dean made their way down to the study, clothes hopelessly rumpled.

"What the Hell is going on?" Dean gruffs out, disappointed that Cas had insisted that they check out what was going on. After all, last time they started arguing the Apocalypse was set into motion.

"Gabriel is accusing Lucifer of pulling a prank on him when he didn't," Michael informed before turning back to his brother. "Lucifer did no such thing. He would have told me."

"Then it had to be Castiel!"

"No way," Dean said. "Cas and I have been too busy making up for lost time."

"Well there's no one else! Even Cassie was pretty farfetch, I'll admit, but I taught him and Zuri how to prank!" Sam's eyes widened at the same time Bobby's did, both having an idea of who could be doing this. "Michael's too much of a stick in the mud to pull pranks!" Sam and Bobby turned to Luna, just now noticing that the book she was 'reading' was upside down. Sam began laughing, making Gabriel pout in his direction while thinking his hunter was laughing at him. Luna, hearing Sam's laugh, knew that she was caught. Her shoulders began to shake with held back laughter, which only grew when she heard Sam trying to reassure Gabriel that he wasn't laughing at him.

"I… I just f-find it funny… that Luna can read upside down," Sam explained between laughs, making everyone else turn to a frozen Luna as she finally actually stared at the book in front of her. Oops. Turns out her pranking skills are a bit rusty from lack of use. The mother forces herself to stay calm as her brother slowly walks over to her, taking the book out of her hands. She looks up at the archangel sheepishly. Nothing was said as their audience waited for Gabriel's move.

"You sure you want to challenge me?" He asked her before snapping, causing a huge water balloon to fall on her and making everyone laugh. She gasped at the freezing cold water as it soaked her, turning her hair into a giant wet mop that stuck to her face. She slowly parted her hair to glare at the laughing archangel in front of her. As his laughter died down, she could still see the evil and playful glint in his eyes.

"You're going down, Messenger," Luna says, accepting the challenge and allowing the violet to show a bit more. Gabriel's smirk only grew.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sam asked in a whisper to the others, only he didn't get an answer. He did notice that the other two archangels and the seraph were fidgeting like something had ruffled their feathers the wrong way. "Prank wars aren't _that_ bad." All three angel turn to Sam with a horror look in their eyes.

"Even the mightiest of Heaven run when a prank war is started with Gabriel," Michael says. "We should return to our search for the goddess Aphrodite." Michael barely finished his sentence before he and Lucifer vanished in a hurried flutter of wings.

"They're no fun," Luna grumbles with a smirk. Then she, too, disappeared in an uneven flutter of wings, showing that she won't be going far.

"She was in a hurry," Gabriel mused, turning to return to face his hunter and their brothers. Sam noticed it as Gabe began to walk towards them but by that point it was too late and the archangel came crashing down to the floor. The youngest archangel flipped over to stare at his feet and noticed that his shoes were tied together. "LUNA!" There was a cackle from one of the rooms upstairs before the sound of a motorcycle engine was revved up and she left with Fluffy right behind her. Gabriel fixed his shoes before disappearing, setting a few traps up in the house before leaving to find more victims.

* * *

With the two warring pranksters gone, the hunters thought they were safe from any crossfire pranks. They were wrong. So very wrong. It wasn't until the next day that things started to pick up. Sam woke up itchy, finding itching powder in his sheets; anyone who walked into the kitchen got hit in the face with whipped cream, it spread into their nose and ears and everywhere; and everyone who entered the study were suddenly drenched in bright pink glittering paint, looking like they rolled around in a giant puddle of bright pink glitter. It was only after the third time Dean got smacked with whipped cream and twice with the pink glitter paint when heading to the kitchen when he asked Castiel why they were still getting hit when Luna and Gabriel were gone.

"When Gabriel is challenged to a pranking war, the opponents must prank each other once to show the start of the war," Cas explained. "In this case, Gabriel's water balloon and Luna tying Gabriel's shoes. Then they start pranking others. Whoever gets the most successful pranks before the two are stopped wins. No one has ever beaten Gabriel. Zurina actually came close a few times but even she was a few hundred points off from winning." Sam and Dean groaned.

"Excuse me," someone called from the study. The hunters, angel, and humanized car all peaked their heads into the study from the kitchen to look for the owner of the voice but didn't see anyone. "Up here." The five slowly, almost in unison, looked up to the ceiling. There, heavily wrapped in duct tape, was Crowley. "Instead of staring at me, why don't you help be down? This stuff is messing up my suit."

"Can't you just get yourself down?" Dean asked, trying to hold back his laughter, unlike Sam and Bobby who were laughing their heads off.

"Normally I would but I can't get out of a trap that an angel set," Crowley sneers. Cas was the one to release the demon king and they all watched him fall to the ground. He groans as he slowly made his way to his feet. "Now will one of you explain to me why I was duct taped to the ceiling?"

"Two of my siblings are currently in a prank war," Cas shortened. "You got caught in one of Luna's pranks."

"Wait, you can tell which prank belongs to who?" Dean asked. The seraph nodded.

"It is very easy to tell. Luna is still shattered, which means she won't be able to use as much Grace as Gabriel. Even if she is healing enough to use more of her Grace, she won't be able to make the prank reset itself," Castiel informed, making the demon raise an eyebrow and mentally asking what he just got himself into. "Gabriel is not suppressed by those limitations."

"The whipped cream and pink glitter is Gabriel's while the duct tape and itching powder was Luna's," Sam concluded. "Maybe we should get out of the house while they're still at war."

"And how exactly are are going anywhere?" Dean asked. "He's still a human." Dean pointed to Baby, who was standing between Bobby and Sam. While they were all distracted, Crowley snuck out of the house, not wanting to get caught in any more pranks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, cowboy," Baby shoots back. "I like being human."

"You're not staying human," Dean fires back, putting an arm around his angel. When he turned back to the study, he found that Crowley had disappeared. In the demon's place stood Michael and Lucifer.

"We found the pagan," Michael informed.

"Why are we looking for Aphrodite still?" Dean asked.

"Because we're tire of your PDA," Sam muses before walking over to the archangels with Baby, grabbed ahold of Dean as the hunter grabbed Castiel. Lucifer took Sam and Baby while Michael took Dean and Cas before flying off. They found themselves at a little donut shop in some town with Aphrodite sitting in a large booth by herself in the corner. The six of them went and sat next to her, trapping her in.

"I knew you boys were looking for me," Aphrodite teases.

"Break the spell you put on Dean and Castiel," Sam says. "Please," he adds.

"Wait, Castiel? _The_ Castiel?" The goddess asks, making Cas fidget in his spot. Dean wrapped an arm around his angel to comfort him. "The stick in the mud that Shattered his own twin?" Castiel looked down at his lap in shame.

"Hey!" Dean defends. "Cas was being manipulated and brainwashed!"

"I know, dearie," the goddess expresses. "I'm just surprised that one of my spells actually hit an angel whose sister I know."

"You know Zurina?" Sam asked, careful not to use her other name.

"Oh, yes, dearie. It's sad how dull she is most of the time," the goddess mentions. "She was in so much pain, even with the ring on, that she was practically human. I remember her mate having to leave to protect her and the little baby bump as she came out of her room to meet me for the first time." Aphrodite had a distant look in her eyes as she remembered the event all those years ago. Sam fidgeted slightly, not comfortable with how much information the goddess was giving the others. A waiter came by not long after to take everyone's orders. The angels got smoothies, Michael and Lucifer deciding to share one, while the hunters got coffee and Baby ordered a soda pop.

"Zurina has a child?" Cas asked, curious as to who what the child looked like and who his sister's mate is.

"Yes, but it is not my place to say much more than that."

"Do you know where Zurina is?" Lucifer asked, hoping to get his sister back. The pagan goddess gave an amused smile as she thought.

"Not exactly. She's been moving around quite a bit lately," she explained. "From what I understand, she's busy having fun with someone she hasn't seen in a long time. Also, based on what I saw the last time I saw her, she's been healing quite a bit. I suspect that she's witness your brotherly bonding, angels." The angels were about to ask more questions when Dean suddenly spit his coffee out. Sam put his own coffee down, since it was halfway to his lips.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he watched his brother steal some of Castiel's drink to wash out his mouth. "What's wrong?"

"Someone changed the sugar into salt," Dean explained, taking another drink of his angel's strawberry of them snickered or laughed at the classic prank before Aphrodite calmed down.

"Show yourself Forgotten Muse and her Challenger," Aphrodite summoned. Luna soon appeared sitting in between Sam and Aphrodite while Gabriel appeared on the younger hunter's lap. "It's time to end this silly war," the goddess said and Luna and Gabe pouted like children.

"I blame you for this," Gabriel hisses at the mother, not wanting to end his pranks just yet.

"Quit your whining and show the scores," Luna complains, curious to see what she got this time. Gabe tapped the table and their names appeared with numbers underneath. Gabriel had 623 successful pranks. Luna had 624. All of the table residence gaped at the numbers except for the pagan goddess.

"How…?" Gabriel questioned as Luna's mouth quirked into a smirk.

"You've improved since the last incident you told me about," Aphrodite comments.

"I learned from the best," Luna boasts, not giving away that it was all Gabriel's teachings.

"Her points probably would have been higher if she could automatically rearm her pranks without her having to be there," Castiel points out, making Gabriel glare at the angel.

"Not to mention the fact that I was on the ground the majority of the time while he basically went all around the world," Luna adds with a smug smirk.

"Oh come _on_ ," Sam practically whines, pointing at his brother with his angel. Dean and Cas were keeping to themselves, quietly talking and giving each other chaste kisses while no one else was watching. "Luna, she'll listen to you, ask her to stop the spell."

"The love spell I placed on those two only lasts 24 hours," Aphrodite informs, making Luna snicker and Baby laugh as the others stared at the couple.

"Whatever happened to no Chick Flick Moments?" Sam asked his brother.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

The group began to joke around with each other, some teasing Sam and Gabe about how they're the only ones not paired up yet. Occasionally, Luna and Baby would go off on their own to talk to each other in a sound bubble just to annoy Gabriel into returning Baby to his former car self. Michael and Lucifer found it hilarious. Aphrodite smiled at them, seeing Luna almost glow with happiness at having her brothers back. Even though they don't quite know it's her yet. While he boys were all teasing and joking with each other, Luna and Aphrodite locked eyes and the mother nodded, knowing the goddess needed to get going again.

By the end of the week, Baby had sufficiently made Cas mad with jealousy for continuing to flirt with Dean, bonded with Luna as friends, teased Gabe about how he never really pranks Sam, and teased Luci and Mikey about how close they are for brothers who were recently fighting. Gabriel finally got tired of Luna and Baby having 'talks' in sound barriers right in front of his, knowing that they were doing it on purpose just to annoy him.

Of course that didn't last very long because Luna ended up finding the right frequency to be able to continue talking with Baby and drive others nuts (mostly Gabe) trying to figure out what they were saying. Although, they do find it weird when Luna would randomly laugh because of something Baby had said.

 **Hey! AlwayzHuman here! I'm so glad you all like this so far! I'm sorry it's taken so long to finish this chapter. It was still fun to write. Next one should be fun too. It'll have a character in it that should have had more show time. There are four more chapter before the end so my brain has decided to come up with what my next story should be. I'm think Sam and Gabe make a deal at the end of Mystery Spot where Sam has to live with Gabe after Dean goes to Hell and they end up stopping the apocalypse that way. Let me know what you think of that possible story line and what your favorite part of Fallen Pillar Shattered Stone (FPSS) is in the comments. Thank you and Remember! Reviews help fuel the motivation to write.**


	7. Singing Luna

_Zurina didn't want to go. She desperately didn't want to go. It hadn't been all that long ago after Michael sent Lucifer into the cage, truly leaving the twin alone while Michael grieved. Sure, they still had Joshua but the gardener rarely left the gardens and the twin hardly had any more free time to visit him. The battle between their brothers was taking its toll on Heaven and she didn't want to leave her twin with the mess it had become. She didn't want to leave her twins with the bullies that were supposed to be their siblings._

 _Michael had told her that their Father wanted to bring her to Earth to study the humans and help bring the change to her brothers and sisters. She had been very excited, thinking of all the fun she and her Castiel will have_ learning _about the humans, but soon found out that she would have to leave Castiel behind in Heaven while she left for Earth. In short, Zurina absolutely hated that idea. She didn't want to separate from her twin. It was supposed to be the two of them against all of Heaven! She was fuming, pacing their Heaven; a place that was divided in half between forest and beautiful gardens._

 _"Zuri, you need to calm down. I can see your Grace flaring," Castiel warns. All of Heaven's residence were cautious of their emotions because several have started being accused of working with Lucifer based solely on the fact that their Graces flared._

 _"Cassie! They want us to separate and you want me to_ calm down _about it?!" She seethed. She hated everything that had been happening lately. She knew other angels were looking for an excuse to get rid of them, have been for a while now._

 _"I think you should go with Father," Castiel states, making Zurina freeze to gawk at him. Before she could start questioning him, he began to explain. "Father wouldn't have asked if he didn't have something planned. I can handle the bullies, especially since most of them are currently focused on preparing for the final battle between Lucifer and Michael." They had stopped using their brothers' nicknames after Gabriel had run away. The number of bullies had also depleted since the two stopped showing emotions in front of others. "Then you can come visit and teach me everything you've been learning. That way we can learn together." Zurina had calmed down during his speech but still didn't look happy about it._

 _"I still don't like leaving you alone like this," she states as Castiel comes over to hug her._

 _"Neither do I but we shouldn't defy father." She returned the hug, tightening her grip on him and wishing they didn't have to separate. Hours later, she was heading to Earth to meet their Father. She landed in a field where she saw a man, who smiled at her. She immediately knew he was their Father. With a swipe of his hand, she was cut down a size and placed in an empty human vessel. A child really, with messy black hair in two ponytails and dark brown eyes that had a violet tinge in them. Her vessel's skin tone was pale but nothing a little sun couldn't fix up, and she wore a deerskin dress that made her shudder. She never did like having to hurt one of Father's creatures._

 _"Hello Zurina," her Father, a man in equal animal skin clothing with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Are you ready to start learning?" At that moment, angel the size of a nine-year-old could hear a faint whispering on the angel radio, she would have thought it was the wind if it weren't for the fact that there was no wind a the moment._

 _'Father is no longer in Heaven.'_

* * *

"Hey," Dean calls from his spot on Bobby's couch, his arm around his angel and Sam sitting on the other side of Cas. Lucifer was teaching Michael how to play poker at the dining table, Luna was working on making lunch, Bobby was trying to do research at his desk, and Gabriel was sitting on Bobby's desk just to annoy the old hunter. They all looked over at the older Winchester when he called and waited for him to get on with it. "I just realized that God is on our side." Everyone just stayed quiet while his statement processed.

"What the hell do you mean?" Gabriel asked, wondering whether Dean hit his head recently or not.

"Chuck said that Luna's father brought Michael and Lucifer to her," Dean states. "She's an angel and, as far as I'm aware, no pagan has claimed her as a daughter."

"Meaning God was the one to send them to her," Sam finished.

"If Father is the one that sent Michael and Lucifer to Luna, why did he tell us to stop looking for him?" Cas asked, not understanding what his Father was thinking.

"He was probably trying to keep you from finding him before he had a chance to kidnap us," Lucifer comments.

"That, and he had already made the decision to not return until the five were reunited," Luna added.

"Another thought," Dean said. "What happened to Adam's and Lucifer's vessel's souls?"

"Capri sent Nick into the afterlife and Adam was no longer in there by the time Michael was in Chuck's living room," Luna explained.

"I sent Adam's soul to his mother's Heaven," Michael added. "It was my understanding that Zachariah had promised him that he could see his mother again." Luna and Cas smiled at the thought that their brother still kept promises that were made, even by other angels. Dean felt better knowing that Adam was safe. That happiness only lasted a few moments before Dean's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at the scene with confusion.

"Who is it?" Sam asked. Dean didn't answer his brother but did answer the phone.

"Hello?" Everyone watched as he listened for a reply. "Missouri? Woah, slow down. How'd you get this number?" Sam was wondering the same thing. Luna returned to her cooking, placing food onto plates and handing them out. "Luna gave you our number?... Wait, why'd you call? Is something wrong? … How? … Okay, okay. We'll be there as soon as we can… Okay, Bye Missouri." Dean hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah… She wants to talk to all of us," Dean answered, a thoughtful look on his face. "She also said that she has info on where Zurina is." This got the angels to perk up.

"How could she manage to do that when we haven't for some time now?" Cas asked.

"It's possible that she could have picked it up from someone in passing since she's a psychic," Sam explained.

"How about we eat lunch and then go find out?" Luna suggested, a frown on her face. The hidden sister couldn't for the life of her think of what Missouri was planning to do. Sam noticed her attitude change and got up to 'help' while she put a sound barrier around the two of them.

"Does she know?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I would talk to her about it when Father was away. What I don't understand is why she feels the need to do this?" Zurina explained to Sam. "I'll probably be able to take the Angelic Ring off soon though."

"You'll be able to tell them soon then?" Sam asked. She nodded.

* * *

Dean was determined to drive all night to get to Missouri's. Cas was in the front seat with Dean while Sam, Gabriel, and Luna were in the back seat. Luna was sleeping on Gabe's should, who was sleeping on Sam's shoulder, who was sleeping against the door. Luna had decided to leave Fluffy with Bobby. Cas noticed Luna stirring and shifting in her place.

"What?" She whined, making Castiel confused. "Fine," she sighed. "Dean, Baby doesn't like it when you try to drive through the night. He's worried about your health." Dean stared at her from the rearview mirror but conceded to stop at the next town to sleep.

They made it to Missouri's house by mid-afternoon the next day and Luna flew to the front door to knock, tired of sitting in the car. Michael and Lucifer soon joined her and the Winchesters and their angels not far behind. The psychic woman was soon at the door and gave Luna a hug and began talking to the mother about having Capri over again sometime soon while the hunters and angels filed in and sat in her living room. Sam sat at one end of the couch with Dean right next to him and their angels in their laps. Lucifer sat at the other end of the couch with Michael leaning against the wall right next to him and Luna half sitting on Sam's armrest while Missouri took the chair across from them.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm gonna whack you with a spoon," Missouri scolds. Sam looked over at Dean.

"Dude, I wasn't even thinking this time!" Dean defends.

"No, but Lucifer was," Luna speaks up, making everyone notice the sheepish look on the Devil's face. Gabriel snickers and Lucifer reaches over to flick him. Dean shoves his arm out of the way and addresses the female psychic.

"You have information about Zurina?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I do," Missouri says, looking over at Luna and making the mother go stiff. "First off," she says in a scolding manner, turning to the angels, "What the Hell are you angels thinking? And did you ever consider how much you were hurting your own siblings?" For the next half hour, Missouri was ranting to the angels about their past actions, making them sag with guilt.

"Missouri, dear," Luna finally steps in. "It's fine. They're trying to fix what they did."

"Oh, I haven't even gotten to you. Making them think Zurina is dead when we both know she isn't?" Missouri counters.

"I didn't make them think anything!" Luna shouts back, anger starting to seep through her stress barrier. "All I said was that the Zurina they knew was dead! I never said Zurina herself was dead."

"Doesn't matter. Girl, you could've corrected them. Then, when Sam figured it out where Zurina is, you made him keep it a secret."

"You think I don't want to tell them?!" Luna shouts, rising to her feet and ignoring the shocked expressions on her family's faces. "You think I don't want to rush into my brothers' arms and forget the past? I want to tell them, cause telling them means I can return to my family! Telling them means I can fully heal! Telling them means my daughter can finally grow up properly knowing her uncles! But guess what, Father told me to keep it a secret. It's their punishment for turning against Zurina and time for me to heal from my Shatter." Luna gulped in breaths she didn't realize she needed. "I just want my brothers and my mate back," the mother whispers, lowering her head and seating herself back on the armrest.

The hunters and angels stared at her, not sure how to react. The angels hadn't realized how much she wanted to go to her brothers until then. However, Dean had to ruin the silence.

"How the Hell did you figure it out?" Dean asked his brother, making everyone turn to him.

"I just put all the pieces together and matched it up," Sam said with a shrug.

"It was while we were at Chuck's," Castiel says in realization, remembering when Sam and Luna left the room to talk. Sam nodded.

"Bobby figured it out too," Sam said, hoping to get some of the heat off of him.

"How is it that two humans figured out where our sister is hiding and we can't?" Michael asked, thoroughly confused.

"Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is right under your nose," Luna said, giving them a sad smile.

"I don't understand," Michael said. "How can Zurina be right under my nose? I would be able to see her if she was." Luna shook her head, a smile slowly growing on her face.

"It's an expression, honey," Missouri answered. "She means that your sister is closer than she seems."

They had dinner with Missouri before heading out to a motel to rest. The angels stayed up the entire night trying to figure out what pieces Sam and Bobby had noticed while the hunters and mother slept.

* * *

The next morning, the hunters and mother woke up to arguing. Very loud arguing. The mother was the first to get up and see what was going on. Only to slump back on the couch with a groan. They were arguing about whether they should give the hunters a healthy breakfast or an overly sugary breakfast.

"Do both," Luna groans, tired of the arguing already.

"There isn't enough room for both," Gabriel complains. She sits up and glares at them, making them all quiet down. She snapped her fingers and they were no longer in the motel, earning a squeak from the hunters. They were in, what looked like, a large, fancy conference room.

"Huh…" Luna said, looking around. "Didn't think that'd work." The angels immediately began to cover the table with various foods of all flavors. "What makes you think we can eat all of this?"

"We had already decided that whatever is left should go to the homeless humans," Cas answered, gaining a smile from Luna.

"That's very thoughtful," she complimented. The boys and Luna ate with the angels. They all enjoyed their breakfast before the angels sent the food away and Luna changed the place back to the motel. She ended up leaving the room when she got a call.

"We gotta do something nice for her," Gabriel suggests excitedly.

"I agree," Michael added. "She's been helping us come back together, spending long periods of time away from her daughter. It's only fair."

"She kept the fact that Zurina is alive and where she is a secret," Dean counters.

"Only because God had told her not to," Sam defends. "I do, however, know what we can get her. It'll take time, and we don't know exactly _where_ he is, but it'll make her happy."

"James," Dean answered. "You're suggesting we find her mate." There was a small disagreement between the two brothers but they eventually went with Sam's idea. They agreed that the hunters would do more research on James while the angels start looking inside mountains around the world. They made sure to keep quiet about it when Luna returned to the room, wanting to surprise her.

"There's good news," Luna said as she entered.

"What sort of good news?" Lucifer asked.

"Father said I will be able to tell you where Zurina is soon." The angels smiled at each other and Sam beamed at Luna, knowing she's been wanting to tell her brothers since the beginning. They celebrated with beers and stories of Zurina and Heaven from the past. It lasted only for an hour.

"Stop it," Dean told Luna, making the mother stare at the hunter in confusion. "You keep humming something and it's getting annoying." Luna just looked even more confused until she recognized the soft sound of music in her head and a smile grew on her face. She knew the others wouldn't understand, but she was too ecstatic about the sound.

She got so excited that she cheered and started dancing and singing around the motel room, worrying her brothers and her friends. She just started laughing before reassuring them that she was fine and forcing Michael to start dancing with her and making everyone laugh when Michael started begging them to get her to stop. It didn't work, but it was definitely an interesting site.

* * *

The boys had only been looking for James for a week when things started to go south. The angel had checked every mountain range and couldn't find any signs of a single demon. The hunters, with the help of Bobby, couldn't find any more information on the demon warrior. Some hunters seem to still be coming after them, so they've had to hide in Bobby's basement a few times. Now, there is the Capri issue.

Luna had received a call from Chuck that had ended with her pissed off. After destroying some of the scrap cars in the yard, she had calmed down enough to talk to the terrified hunters and angels.

"Someone kidnapped my daughter," Luna growled out.


	8. Revealing Zurina

**You're probably going to have to look back to Chapter 7 because I forgot to add in the Past Scene at the beginning. It's fixed now.**

 _The lessons with their Father weren't nearly as bad as she had originally thought. She actually enjoyed them most of the time, finding human ways interesting to learn about their different and odd ways. She visited Castiel in Heaven every chance she got, doing her best to teach him everything she had learned over the years without him having to be on Earth himself. It was difficult to explain the humans without pulling him down and showing him._

 _As her visits continued, she noticed how her twin was slowly becoming more and more emotionless like their siblings, showing that the bullies were still getting to him. His smiles and laughs were becoming less and she was becoming more and more worried. Zurina voiced her worries to their father and to her human friend, James Minett, but both had told her that he will be okay._

 _James Minett was a human she had met while training in her father's yard. She had been attacking the trees around her father's land for hours, using human metal weapons as practice before switching to angel metal, before she heard a breathless 'wow' coming from behind one of the trees ahead of her._

 _Thinking it was an enemy, she threw one of her daggers in the direction she had heard the noise, making a boy startle and fall back onto the ground and away from the tree she had hit. She ran over to him, prepared to fight a threat, and tilted her head when she saw that he was only a human boy. She sheathed her remaining weapons before holding her hand out with a smile. As he took her hand, she felt an odd wave pass over her, something she was unfamiliar with. She got a better look at him as she helped him up._

 _He was short for his age and twigs and leaves were sticking out of his muddy brown hair from the fall, his blue-green eyes were wide as he studied her, and he wore clothes of a normal villager yet he had weapons meant for hunting. From his soul, she could see family hardships and his mistreatments from his own family, few friends that really care for him, and all he wanted was to be free from this life even though he was only nine. She found no hint of evil inside him, only a fully human soul that found her fascinating._

" _My apologies," she said. "I thought you were someone who intended to hurt me."_

" _Who would want to hurt you?" He asked, surprised._

" _My brothers and sisters," she answered. "Except for my twin. He is always kind to me." He smiled at her, wanting to hear her talk even more._

" _My name is James, what's your's?"_

" _Zurina," she answers, feeling happiness roll off him as he smiled. "You should probably start heading home, the sun is about to set," Zurina informs, looking to the sky at the beautiful reds and oranges. He looked at the sky as well, a worried look on his face._

" _I can't," he said sadly. "Mama said not to come home until I've caught something to eat for dinner." Zurina nodded, understanding why he didn't want to go home empty-handed. So she kept him company, not wanting Father's more dangerous animals to harm him. It wasn't until they had walked for hours before James was able to shoot a bunny. The sun had almost set when she was finally leading him home only to be stopped by two giant bandits wanting to steal the small amount of meat. Zurina stepped in front of James, intending to protect him with her life._

" _Leave," she ordered the bandits, who just laughed at her. James stared at her as if she was crazy, not understanding why she isn't afraid of these men._

" _She's got fight in her," one bandit said, amusement in his voice._

" _I think we should beat that out of her," the second goon comments. "You know, for the greater good of her future husband." Zurina narrowed her eyes, not liking how these men are talking._

" _You will leave or you will be punished," she warns. The men laughed again as they slowly came closer to her. She crouched into a fighting stance before lifting off and tackling the first bandit to the ground, using him to jump off of and tackle the second one, trying to keep them away from James by using herself as a distraction. She flipped off of the second bandit, in the opposite direction of James, hoping to distract them while James runs._

" _How is she so strong?" Bandit one asks, surprised._

" _You think that was strong?" Zurina asks, giving a slow and knowing smile. She began to glow, the shadows of her wings spread wide appearing on the trees behind her, as she stood up straighter. "I am far stronger than you will ever know." James stared at her in awe as the two bandits became fearful. She didn't like having to use her powers because it made her ache like sore muscles._

" _What are you?" The second bandit questions, anger lacing his fear._

" _I am an Angel of the Lord," she states, pulling out one of her blades to fight should they choose to still engage her. The bandits looked at each other before glaring at her and shifting, ready to charge at her. She gave an annoyed sigh before crouching into a fighting stance again, her wings ruffling more than the usual with anticipation. She raised her daggers, waiting for them to charge at her so that she may know their moves. Within seconds after they charged they were down on the ground again, not dead but definitely bleeding. As soon as they passed out, she turned to James. "Run. I'll catch up."_

" _What are you going to do?" James asks, worried._

" _I can not leave them like this. I do not like seeing Father's creatures hurt." James nods at her explanation, thinking that she is going to finish them off. "I will not kill them, James. I will heal them and then have them think about retiring from their unpleasant acts."_

" _Heal them?!" James questions, wondering how she read his mind, before she gave him a look. "Right. Run." He followed her orders, the lifeless bunny still in his arms. He was almost out of the woods when he almost crashed into Zurina right in front of him. "Woah…"_

" _Are you alright, James?" She asked, genuinely concerned. He nodded and she walked him home, listening and answering as many questions as she was allowed. The two easily became friends that day._

 _Over the course of months to years, she would teach him more about the Supernatural world and he would teach her more about humans and their ways. She would tell him about her siblings, how Castiel was the only one to really care for her now, and he would tell her about how his parents never really wanted him. She would meet him at the edge of his town on his days off and he would show her around and have her practice her people skills. They were like this for years, five to be exact, and they loved spending time with each other._

 _James was her favorite human, she always felt more connected with him than the other humans. She felt as though she shared a more profound bond with him. Chuck smiled when she would come home and talk about her time with James and how much she had learned every day. The day she told him how she felt a stronger bond with James was the day he explained to her what Soulmates were._

" _Soulmates? I don't understand, Father," she said, unfamiliar with the term._

" _It means two souls that are meant for each other. I tried to make it so that the humans can feel it when they meet but Adam and Eve ate the forbidden fruit before I could properly set it into them," Chuck explained, Zurina listening intently. "From what you've told me, it would seem that all of my angels should be able to feel it."_

" _Wait! You're telling me that James is my soulmate?!" Zurina asks, her eyes shining with glee. Chuck nodded and her grin nearly covered her face before she spread her wings and began to soar in the air. She danced and sang in the air with glee before racing over to where James lived. She made herself invisible to human eyes and landed in his house, waiting until he was alone. She became sad when she saw James getting yelled at by his father for accidentally breaking one of their glasses. She used her powers to calm his father and suggest to him to leave James alone in favor of doing something else._

 _James had a confused look on his face when his father's back was turned and began to look around, thinking it was Zurina that made his father back off. His suspicions were proven correct when she made herself visible across the room. He rushed over to her, checking around the corner for any signs of his parents before crushing her in a hug._

" _What are you doing here? Do you know how freaked out my parents will be when they see you?" He quietly hisses at her, worry for her safety evident._

" _Why do you think I waited until they were out of the room?" She replied with a very Gabriel-after-a-prank smirk. "And since you don't have any more chores," James turned around and found that all of the dishes and the kitchen floor was clean, "we can go upstairs and talk." She grabbed his arm and she flew them to his room._

" _What has you so excited, Rina?" James asks, smiling at her energy._

" _You are aware of our stronger bond?" She asks. James nods, remembering the day she showed up to fight off bullies and told him about the bond. "I told Father about it. Apparently, it is a soulmate bond. Humans were supposed to feel it too but because of one of my older brothers only the angels can feel their soulmate bond."_

" _So we're meant to be together forever?" She nods with much enthusiasm before they hugged. When they pulled away, Zurina began to frown. "What's wrong?"_

" _There is a demon in the house," she whispers. The two sneak out to see who the demon was._

" _Oh, Mr. Maganti is here," James whispers when he sees the guest. "He's a demon?" She gestured for him to be quiet so that they could hear their conversation._

 _With Zurina's hearing, they were able to find out that James' parents were going to receive a lot of riches and health in exchange for their son. Zurina grabbed James and flew into the woods before the demon could sense her, hoping to save him from going to Hell. They held hands as she led him through the woods, hoping to get them to her home before the demon found them._

 _She let out a yelp and her hand tighten around James when Mr. Maganti appeared right in front of them. She tried to fight off the demon but he was more experienced, and bigger, than her and easily overpowered her, knocking her hard against a tree. The last thing she heard before passing out was James' scream. When she began to stir awake, the first thing she noticed was the fact that she was being carried._

 _When she finally opened her eyes, she saw her Father carrying her. When He saw that she was awake, He began to comfort her as tears ran down her face. She couldn't save him. She tried to convince her Father to let her go save him but he insisted that she shouldn't, compromising and telling her that he will put a barrier around his humanity so that even though he will turn into a demon he will still be able to love her fully. She still wanted to go to him but knew her Father knew what he was doing._

 _So she forced herself to wait for James, continuing her lessons and her visits with her twin but she felt it. She felt her Grace shatter a little more because she couldn't have James by her side. This didn't stop her from returning to the woods to retrieve his body to heal it. She put it in a sort of stasis so that the dead meat wouldn't rot before he returned from Hell. She would visit his immobile form to make sure he stayed clean and his clothes were updated every so often to the time period._

* * *

The hunters, angels, and mother didn't wait long before they got a call from Crowley, asking to meet up. All the hunters could get out of the demon was that he wanted to make a deal involving the rebel demon they have been looking for. Thankfully, Crowley didn't choose anywhere too far, a small clearing just outside of Sioux Falls. Crowley expected to see Castiel and Gabriel with the boys. What he didn't expect was four more beings following them. Two, from what the demon king could see, were Archangels; one was a simple woman, though she did look oddly familiar; and the biggest Hellhound he's ever seen, who looks familiar as well.

Team Free Will and Co. were surprised to see Capri struggling against two demons, her demon eyes showing as she growled and snarled like a wild animal. The child was trying to get away, all could see that, but she suddenly stopped her struggles when she noticed familiar faces.

"Capri?" Castiel asked, now worried.

"Here's the deal: The rebel you're going after, has a terrifying mate," Crowley explains. "She's scary when she's mad. I'm sure you've heard of her before. Her name is Zurina." Everyone except Sam and Luna twitched, not understanding what was happening. James, the demon that is currently locked up, is Luna's mate. Not Zurina's. Luna and Sam looked at each other, knowing she's going to have to deal with her unveiling much sooner than intended. "Good, you've all heard of her. As I was saying, she is very scary when angered and she is very protective of her family. This adorable abomination is Zurina's precious little girl." The angels and Dean froze, not sure if they heard right. "If you don't stop looking for the rebel, I will kill this kid and make it look like it was your fault. Then you all get to deal with an angry angel mother."

Zurina could feel her anger rising at having her child's life threatened. So she spoke up, allowing her anger to seep into her voice. Capri whimpered at the tone of her mother's voice. This tone wasn't used often, but when it was used, as Capri has learned over the years, someone tended to die.

"That is actually a very good plan," she says, stepping closer to the demons and away from her friends and brothers. Crowley gave a look that was a mix of smug and cautious, having heard the whimper from the half-breed. "Except for one little detail." She gave him a slow and evil smirk.

"And what detail is that?" Crowley asks. She slowly took the necklace she had been wearing off and turned to Castiel. "Honeybee, do you mind holding onto this for me? I need to give it to Father when we're done here." Cas tilted his head in confusion but held hand out to hold the necklace for her. The angels and demons stared with open mouths as she released the jewelry while Capri gave a gasp of awe, having never seen her mother's true form before. The mother spread her wings, knowing she was healed enough to live without the Angelic Ring. Angels and demons alike could see the lingering cracks on her wings from the shatters, but could also see that they were mostly healed.

"I _am_ Zurina," she growls out before throwing a dagger at each of the demons holding her daughter, who ran to hide behind her mother as soon as she was free. The two demons fell as their bodies lit up on the inside. Zurina snapped her fingers and Crowley was suddenly tied up with layers of ropes. With a look, Zurina ordered her daughter to go with Cas before she walked over to Crowley, who was trying to escape. She grabs his collar and lifts him off the ground effortlessly. "Where is my mate?" She spits out dangerously, her eyes glowing purple and her true voice slightly showing.

"Not telling," Crowley states. The Zurina smiled, thoroughly creeping out the demon king.

"You sure about that, child?" Zurina askes.

"You really think I wouldn't be prepared for angel trouble?" The mother narrowed her eyes at the demon king before jumping away and dropping him as a line of fire separated them. Another demon came out of hiding and released Crowley form his bindings.

"Don't think this is over, traitor," Zurina snarled as Crowley dusted himself off.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." He then disappeared with the other demon. The mother summoned buckets of water to pour on the fire, ensuring that there will be no wildfires that day. Before the mother could go very far, Cas marches up to her while Capri hides behind Michael.

"Why didn't you tell us it was you? Or at the very least, Me?" Cas asked. "What about at the beginning? When we first met? You didn't promise Father then. So Why?"

"You wouldn't have trusted me," Zurina tells him. "Don't you remember the last time I was home with you? You told me to grow up. You said that it would be best if I didn't come back. You were angry at me for not spending more time with you when I was trying to learn about the humans so that we can show our siblings! And now you're saying that I should have told you who I was from the start? Castiel, can you honestly tell me that you would have trusted me if I had told you who I am?" Castiel lowered his head, knowing she was right. "It was supposed to be just you and me!" Luna said, calming down.

"After Lucifer and Michael started fighting and Gabriel left, it was supposed to be just the two of us," the mother continued. "You and me. Against all of Heaven. Because guess what? I loved you, but I guess that love wasn't reciprocated since you stopped singing with me all those years ago. Here's a surprise: Despite all that has happened, I still love my four brothers that really took care of each other. My mission was to get you all back together. Be a family again."

She then walks passed Castiel and over to Michael to take Capri in her arms. Everyone stared at the mother, not sure what to do about the arguing twins. Zurina was about to leave for Chuck's place to drop her daughter off when Cas stopped her. He didn't stop her physically but vocally.

" _Let me be your wings, leave behind the world you know, For another world of wondrous things._ " Zurina froze, listening to the lyrics from so many years ago. " _We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings, Fly with me and I will be your wings._ " Capri watched as her mother trembled, her eyes looking distant. " _Anything that you desire, Anything at all._ "

" **Anything at all.** " Hope sparked in Castiel's eyes when he heard his sister's voice, even if it was quiet. He watched as Zurina placed Capri on the ground.

" _Everyday I'll take you higher, And I'll never let you fall._ "

" **You will be my wings.** "

" _Let be your wings._ "

Neither could finish the song because they collapsed into a pile of tears and giggles when Zurina tackled Castiel in a hug.

"Feather Pile!" Gabriel shouts as he joins the twins in a hug on the ground, Lucifer pulling Michael along to join them. Even Capri giggled and joined them, the others being careful not to squash the child. Sam and Dean grin at the scene, seeing all the smiles among the siblings.

"Argh! You're all so heavy!" Zurina jokes, making her brothers laugh. Michael was the first off, taking Capri with him, with Lucifer following, who dragged Gabriel off. Gabriel then helped Castiel up while Michael did the same for Zurina. The little sister, as she took Michael's helping hand, allowed her Grace to reach out in greeting, Michael's Grace reaching half way out of instinct.

"It's good to know you are safe, sister," Michael greets verbally, earning a smile from the mother. Zurina took Capri just as Gabriel straightened and frowned.

"What's wrong, Gabe?" Sam asked, finally butting into their sibling moment.

"Dad wants us to go to Chuck's," the messenger archangel says warily.

"That's going to be a fun conversation," Zurina says, knowing what was coming. They all head to the Impala. "Michael, Lucifer, Capri, and I will head over early while you boys drive over," she announces before flying off ahead of her brothers. Michael and Lucifer were soon on her tail.

"Hey, Samsquatch!" Gabriel says, a grin on his face. "Why don't we go on ahead too? Give our brothers some time alone?" Sam forced himself to keep a straight face as the remaining archangel winked at him.

"Yeah, whatever," Sam grumbled before letting Gabriel grab his arm and fly them away.

"Did that seem weird to you?" Dean asked Cas as they got into the Impala. Cas thought about it for a moment, considering his answer.

"No," Cas finally replied, a small hidden and knowing smile forming on his lips.


	9. Goodbye

_She knew that leaving Castiel in Heaven alone was a bad idea. She knew she wasn't going to be able to visit as much as they would've liked, especially now that it hurts for her to fly. She never wanted to leave her twin. But he had insisted that she leave with their Father to learn about the Humans. Now she was regretting it because of how much her twin has changed over the century. He had stopped smiling for her, stopped laughing, she noticed the bruises he would try to hide from her, and he had stopped dancing._

 _He still sang with her but it never held the emotion like it used to. It was because of these reasons that she wasn't surprised when he stopped singing with her one day. What did surprise her was all the yelling. She had been in the middle of telling Castiel about all of the different cultures she had recently found when he suddenly stood up. She watched him stand and stood up as well._

 _"_ _Cassie?"_

 _"_ _Stop calling me that, Zurina. We aren't fledglings anymore," Castiel says in a cold voice._

 _"_ _Brother, what's wrong?" Zurina didn't want him to turn away from her._

 _"_ _Nothing. It's obvious that you enjoy the humans more than your own twin. Maybe it's best if you don't come back."_

 _"_ _You don't-" Castiel whipped around and glared at her._

 _"_ _Yes! I do! You constantly talk about how_ good _the humans can be! How you fell in love with one of them! How different each of them is! Why don't you just stay with them for good?!"_

 _"_ _Castiel, you know I want to stay by your side-" Zurina wanted him to understand that she was trying to teach him when she's never taught an angel before. He just turns his back, his wings ruffled from the shouting._

 _"_ _No, you don't. Otherwise, you would be here more often," Castiel growled out._

 _"_ _I-"_

 _"_ _Goodbye Zurina." The female just stood there, frozen until she tried to sing their song._

 _"_ You will be my wings- _"_

 _"_ _Just stop. I'm not singing with you anymore, Zurina. Just grow up already." Castiel then left, never turning back to see the broken expression on his twin's face. Never seeing how she fists her hand on her chest. Never seeing her Grace completely Shatter. The female twin barely made it back to the cabin that she and her Father were staying at before collapsing in pain. Her Father rushed to her side and instantly knew what was happening. He carried the broken angel to her bed and produced a silver bracelet out of thin air before placing it on her wrist._

 _Zurina's pain instantly depleted but she still felt horribly sore and her whimpers indicated her pain. Her Father stayed by her bedside and petted her head, hoping to ease some of the pain. She knew she was Shattered completely but she didn't understand why she wasn't dying like her brother had told them about. When she finally felt that she could move past the pain, she asked Him why she wasn't dead._

 _"_ _Because you're brothers will need you, Zurina. To bring them back together and to save your home," God explained._

 _"_ _How can I do that without my Grace?" Zurina asked, wondering how this will be possible._

 _"_ _By learning about the humans over the years."_

* * *

As Dean drives up he notices Gabe and Sam arriving at the same time. The older Winchester thought it was suspicious since they flew there and was about to say something when Capri answered with hugs for all of them.

"Mommy says I can start hunting with you guys!" Capri cheers, running back inside the house before they could answer. This thoroughly distracted Dean from his brother and trickster-archangel.

"What?!" Dean shouts, rushing in to look for the mother. He had a prepared rant at the tip of his tongue meant for Zurina.

"She's half demon and half angel, Dean," the mother states, coming out of the kitchen to calm him with Fluffy on her heels. "She's powerful at such a small age and she knows enough to protect herself. Besides, the only other place I can put Capri is with Missouri and she can't watch my daughter all the time."

"Why can't Chuck watch her? That's what he's been doing, right?" Dean points out.

"Chuck can no longer watch my child, Dean. He's going to be busy," Zurina counters.

"What will Chuck be busy doing?" Cas asked, tilting his head in confusion. Before Zurina could answer, Chuck comes down in jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket.

"Because it's time to return home," Chuck announces. The Winchesters watched as Chuck began to softly glow and all the angels, except for Zurina and Capri, stare in shock.

"Father?" Michael breaths out. Chuck nods before turning to Castiel.

"Cas, I believe you have the Angelic Ring?" The Seraph nodded before taking it out of his pocket and handing it to his Father. "Thank you. I'll be putting this in a safe place. Now, I've got assignments for all of you." He turned to the two oldest archangels first. "Michael and Lucifer, you two will accompany me home. We still have a traitorous seraph to find." The two nodded before Chuck turned to the hunters and their angels. "Gabriel and Castiel, you two are to stay with and protect the Winchesters. Dean and Sam, stick together. You two are always stronger together." He then turns to Capri. "Be good and if you play pranks, keep it light on the humans."

"Yes, grandfather Chuck," The child responds.

"Hold up, why didn't you tell us that you're God?" Dean asked, angry that he lied about being a prophet. "And what's with all this sneaking around behind us? And-And the running off from Heaven?"

"I never ran from Heaven, Dean," Chuck corrected. "I left Heaven to help Zurina get settled and help her learn about the humans. By the time I could have returned, Heaven was already falling apart and they were determined to start the apocalypse. The best way to have handled this was to get Zurina to learn as much as she could about the humans and then teach her brothers."

"Why did you insist that this wasn't your fight? They're your children," Dean asked.

"Don't you remember what I said before, Dean?" The mother interrupts. "Parents can't always clean up the mess their kids make. They'll never grow up if we do." Dean mulled it over for a bit before conceding.

"Zurina, I want you and Castiel to learn more from the humans and report to Michael and Lucifer every so often so they can spread it to the rest of your siblings," Chuck orders.

"Yes sir," Zurina said with a nod.

"What about James?" Sam suddenly asked. "Do you think you can help us find him?" Chuck turned and smiled at the younger hunter.

"No, but I can tell you he is no longer in the mountain that he was originally sealed in," Chuck informed. Cas watched as his twin lit up with excitement. "It will still take some time for him to catch up to you, Zurina."

"Thank you, Father," the female twin said with a nod.

They decided to have dinner together before Chuck, Michael, and Lucifer all head back to Heaven. Zurina and Castiel were just setting the table for dinner when Fluffy suddenly tore out of the house. The twin tilted their heads in confusion.

"Where is Fluffy going?" Capri asked.

"I don't know," Zurina answered. "I wouldn't worry too much. He's always been able to take care of himself." Capri nods to her mother but couldn't help the worry coming forth.

* * *

A hand clawed itself out of the dirt at the base of the Kamet Mountain in India. Slowly, with great struggle, the hole grew bigger and the hand soon became an arm, and then a shoulder. Soon enough, a man crawled out of the ground wearing an old toga, his armor stripped away long ago. The man, who was covered in dirt and mud to an unrecognizable point, surveyed his surroundings before teleporting away to the nearest fresh water source without watchful eyes to clean off.

Once he was cleaned off enough, he looked around again, his blue-green eyes landing on a little girl trying to persuade another little girl to steal a toy from another child. The man walked over and picked up the evil child. The little girl tried to scream and cause a scene before she got a look at her captor and froze with fear.

"How are you here?" The child hisses.

"Obviously I got out. Now, where's Crowley, demon?" The man growls out.

"F-from what I-I hear, he spends a l-lot of time overseas. In-In America," the demon child answered, not wanting to be his victim.

"America?" The man questions. "How long have I been gone?"

"Ce-cen-centuries?" The demon answered. The man cursed under his breath and let the child go before teleporting across the sea. He snuck into a house to get some modern clothing and take a shower.

As he stepped out of the bathroom with dark brown, wet, hair sticking to his face, the man noticed a hound sitting a foot away from him, wagging its tail in happiness. As soon as the man saw the creature, he smiled.

"You've grown, Fluffy," the man greets. The Hellhound barked happily and pounced on the man to lick his face as the man laughed. "It's good to see you too, Fluffy. Okay, enough! Let me up!" The Hellhound backed away to let the man sit up. "Good boy. Now, where is Rina?"

* * *

It had been a week since Castiel's oldest brothers and their Father returned to Heaven. Within that week they have decided to have three separate rooms (One for Dean and himself, one for Zurina and Capri, and one for Sam, although Cas has noticed Gabriel visiting Sam's room every night), Zurina has decided to focus more on looking for her mate, and Capri has been very helpful with the cases. Castiel and Zurina liked to sing together when Dean isn't around, knowing that the hunter would groan about the fact that they don't usually sing classic rock.

However, there was one thing that was making Cas and his twin worried. Fluffy had still not returned. The mother and daughter duo had informed the four of them that it wasn't usual for the Hellhound to just run off.

"Don't worry, Zuri!" Gabriel says to the female twin. "We'll take care of Capri."

"Do not worry, sister," Castiel reassured. "You won't be gone for long."

"Thank you, brothers," she says with a smile.

Because of all the worrying, Zurina had decided to track down Fluffy in hopes that the Hellhound only left to look for James. She gave her daughter a final hug before flying off to look for the Hellhound. She landed in an empty house, which held the most recent trace of the hound.

"Hello Zurina," a voice said behind her.

 **Sorry for the short chapters! The next chapter is the last one so I want to see if anyone is interested in the idea I have for my next Supernatural story.**

 **It starts off at the Mystery Spot where Sam ends up making a deal with 'Loki'. Sam is to come and live with Loki after Dean dies. It is basically my interpretation of how things could have changed if Gabriel had helped more and another version of how the apocalypse could have been avoided with a Beauty and the Beast theme to it.**

 **Let me know if this would interest you in the comments, please.**


	10. Zurina's Family

_It had been two centuries since Castiel had stopped singing with his twin and she never returned to Heaven once. Not only because she could no longer fly up there but also because she didn't want to upset her twin anymore. Zurina and God would move around once in awhile to avoid suspicions since they didn't age the same way as humans. Zurina may have been thousands of years old but she only looked about fifteen in her human vessel and looked like she was aging far slower than a normal human._

 _Her father was currently out and about in the human world. Apparently, he had found a woman that he had fallen in love with. Zurina warned her Father that this woman was not as faithful as she appeared and that she was betrothed to another. He didn't listen to her._

 _She heard from the other humans around, later that year, that the woman her father was with had his child. She heard of this when she came too close to the shepherds that her brother, Gabriel, was announcing this information to. Zurina thought she had been found out by her brother when she remembered that he couldn't see her Grace with the ring on. Although she did find it amusing that Gabriel was still doing their Father's work, even if he is using very little of his Grace to do so._

 _The young angel knew that her Father's child would have troubles in the human world so she stayed close to him, making sure to aid him whenever he needed it, teaching him their Father's way, and how to defend and fight if he ever needed to._

 _She did not shed tears on the day he was crucified, knowing full well that her father has already created a spot for the child in Heaven. What she wasn't prepared for, was the demons dragging her half-brother down. She had tried to fight them, hoping to save her brother, but failed. He was dragged to Hell. However, three days later, she found that he had risen from Hell, saving as many souls as he could along the way. She had never been more proud as she watched her brother continue to guide people while the reapers took the souls to Heaven, leaving her brother for last._

* * *

The hunters and angels start to really get worried when they don't hear from Zurina after another week. Capri couldn't even get a reply from her mother. So the five of them started to track down the mother after they finished up a salt and burn. The angels manage to help the brothers find the last place the mother was.

It was a house in a fairly new neighborhood. The residents were away on vacation so the hunters, angels, and half-breed sneak into the house. They all scrunch up their noses at the stench that assaulted their noses.

"What the hell?" Dean asks.

"Holy fire," Capri hisses. "And Sulfur. Mommy was taken."

"Good nose, Capri," Gabriel compliments.

"Thank me by getting us out of here," she sasses, a smirk on her lips.

"Lippy little brat," Gabriel grumbles, snapping them outside while the others tried to hold back a laugh. They get into Baby and head over to a motel to plan.

"You think it was Crowley?" Sam asked.

"Most likely," Cas answered. "Crowley and Zurina don't seem to get along very well."

"Especially since she wants to smite the crap out of him," Dean added. "What better way to prevent that than to lock her up?" As they drove off, none of them noticed the figure watching them from a distance and following their movement. It wasn't until they entered their room, not yet having time to put up protection for their room, that they were attacked. Sam and Dean were thrown into a wall and Capri hid under the nearest bed. Gabriel and Castiel fought, intending to protect their humans and sister's daughter.

"Who the hell is that?" Dean shouts, not able to move from the wall.

"A demon!" Gabriel answers as Cas flew across the room, courtesy of the demon throwing him. The demon was about to put his full attention on Gabriel when a certain Hellhound can bounding in, barking at the demon.

"What?" The demon asked the hound, not understanding why he was trying to protect the hunters and angels.

"Fluffy?" Castiel asked, getting the demon's attention. Now that his movements have slowed, everyone could see his messy brown hair while his blue-green eyes stared at the seraph.

"How do you know my Hellhound?" The demon asked. "And why are you trying to protect a bunch of hunters and angels?"

"Hey, now," Gabriel interrupts. "Why are you hating on us?"

"Forgive me if I don't condone bullying," the demon says sarcastically.

"I don't bully anyone other than Dean-o there," the archangel says, shooting a thump towards Dean.

"Not even those of your own kind?"

"Hell no." Gabriel smiles, thinking he beat the demon.

"Then my apologies for the accusations. However, I still don't condone what you did, whichever one of the four you are."

"Why are you here?" Sam asked before Gabriel could start an argument. Capri peaked from under the bed, staring at the demon curiously. She recognized his voice, but she couldn't place where.

"I thought that you were the one who had my mate in captivity," he informs. "Her signature is all over all of you."

"Your mate?" Castiel asks, finally getting up. He looks between the demon and the Hellhound. "Are you referring to Zurina?" The demon straightens up.

"So you are aware of my mate as well." Capri's jaw drops, hearing that this demon was her mother's mate. Meaning he's Capri's father…

"Wait, doesn't that make you James?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I am James Minett."

* * *

 _Zurina found that she liked to make a schedule for her daily life. In the mornings she would work on any chores that needed to get done before breakfast. Then she would make breakfast for her and her father. They didn't need to eat or sleep but they liked to get in the habit in case they had visitors over. After breakfast, she would take a walk through town, buying food or other essentials if necessary but mostly talking to the people. When her half-brother still walked the Earth, she would also take this time to teach him about Heaven._

 _After her walk, she would return home and make lunch before going to her room and reading at her window seat or practice fighting depending on her mood. Chuck would make dinner for them, using some new recipe that the humans came up with. Chuck would stay up the next few hours to write while Zurina returned to her room to stare at the stars before bed. Every other day, instead of going to her room after lunch, she would visit the room that James' body was in and would tend to it. It was during these times that God would leave their temporary home so that his daughter could have peace with her absent love and she would update James' wardrobe every century._

 _It was because of this routine that Zurina immediately noticed the new presence that would follow her. She easily figured out it was a demonic aura and allowed them to memorize her routine. This was why she was able to easily sneak up on the demon, who was hiding behind a tree near their home, after she supposedly went to sleep one night. She brought a sword with her, one that was made from the same metal as the angel blades, and placed the tip against the demon's spine as she quietly snuck up on him._

" _Who are you and why have you been following me, demon?" She questions formally. She allowed the demon to slowly turn around to face her. She could see the soul was twisted and tainted, but familiar all the same. Her eyes widened and she lowered her sword. His name was on the tip of her tongue but she was too afraid to say his name as tears began to form in her eyes. Even as he gave her a gentle and awkward smile, his vessel not suiting him very well._

" _Hello Rina," he said softly._

" _James…" she breathed out before the tears started to fall and moved forward to hug him, her sword clattering to the ground. He patted her back and reassured her that he was really there with her. After a few hours, her Father finally started to worry and came out to see the two of them hugging by a tree and smiled._

" _I told you he would return," God said, getting their attention. They didn't really move, only swiveled their heads to looks at him with smiles._

" _James, release the human and follow me," Zurina says, pulling away from him with excitement before running into the house. James smiled and listened to what she instructed, knowing she wouldn't hurt him. The two of them, after James had re-entered his old body, stayed up the rest of the night to catch up on what had happened over the last couple of centuries._

 _They continued to catch up as he helped her with chores, cooking, and her normal walk through the town. She told him about what happened between her and Castiel, about all of the differences since he's been away, and joked about how the roles reversed. In return, James told her about Hell, about how he had to learn to torture souls, and how much he had missed her. Together they taught each other new fighting techniques, went on walks into town, and made pleasantries with a few demi-gods along the way._

* * *

Zurina is curled into a ball surrounded by holy fire, screams of agony can be heard outside her cell. She scratches at the skin near her wrist, metal cuffs with Enochian symbols covering the metal. These cuffs dampened her powers and allowed her to see what the demons wanted her to see. A demon looking like her mate enters but she isn't fooled. She rises to her feet and glares at the demon. She tries to fight back but can only get so far because of the holy fire.

The demon doesn't stay long, only wanted to torment her with the image of her missing mate. When the demon finally leaves, Zurina curls back up into her ball and starts singing to comfort herself as she cries. She wasn't sure how to get out or if her brothers knew she was in Hell. She could only hope they did.

When she calmed down, she could hear voices coming from the hall.

"Purgatory?" Zurina asked herself in a whisper.

* * *

James was sitting on Sam's bed as they waited for Lucifer and Michael to show up. The silence was awkward until Castiel began to frantically look around.

"Capri!" He calls, not sure where the child is.

"Over here Uncle Castiel," she calls back, letting her hand peek out from under Sam's bed to wave. This made the demon on said bed jump, startled as he fell to the floor and make Gabriel snort. He hadn't seen the little girl when he attacked the Hunters and Angels, thus he was surprised by the little hand that scurried back under the bed.

Before James could question who Capri was, Michael and Lucifer appeared. Michael immediately stared at the demon, debating whether he was a danger or not. Lucifer was busy munching on a yard long Twix bar while giving the demon boy a once over.

"This is Zuri's mate?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Nearly beat the crap out of us 'cause he thought we kidnapped Zurina," Dean added. "Not too happy with angels around either."

"Obviously," James butts in. "My mate was bullied by her brothers and sisters, then her two oldest brothers get into a fight with each other and forget everyone else, then there was her other brother that ran away, and to top it off her twin goes and turns his back on her. Obviously, I'm not going to greet angels with smiles and worships." The angels and hunters winced at the mention of the past.

"How about the fact that she was able to get all her brothers together?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam," Gabriel interrupted. "We did do that, but we're trying to fix our past mistakes. We're trying to form new bonds with each other, including Zurina. She brought us back together without us knowing it was her. In fact, we all thought she was dead for a long while."

"And then you go and lose her," James says scathingly. "Great job." James then turned to Lucifer. "And what's with the giant candy? I thought messenger boy was the one with the sweet tooth." Michael shifted in front of his other half.

"That is none of your concern," Michael says sternly.

"Just like your own siblings aren't your concern?" James shoots back, earning a growl from the archangel. On the sidelines, Sam and Dean sat at the little table in the kitchen area, watching everything. Sam was bent over with his head in his hands, a bad feeling alright forming. Dean was about to get up and stop the feud when Fluffy, who was laying over by the bed Capri was under, barked at the demon. "What do you mean 'play nice'?!"

Another bark from the Hellhound.

"I get that they didn't angel nap my wife, but still!"

A huff-growl.

"Well sorry for being trapped in a mountain for nearly a thousand years!"

"Is he really having a conversation with Fluffy?" Dean asked his brother in a whisper.

"Looks like it," Sam answered just as quietly.

"Rina is the only angel I trust and they aren't her. From what I understand, angels are just a bunch of dicks with wings." That started an argument with the demon and angels.

"This might take a while," Sam mumbles, Dean nodded in agreement.

One of the things Sam and Dean were grateful for was Cas' calm demeanor. Although, they were thankful for that more so now since it was Cas keeping everyone calm enough to not destroy their motel room. There were threats from Michael and Lucifer, although that seemed to be the normal Big Brother Death Threat, before the two decided to take a flight to calm down. Gabriel was still mad but calm enough to kill James. Sam had a suspicion that James was purposely trying to provoke them and Dean agreed.

* * *

 _All who saw Zurina and James while they walked in town could see how in love the two were. Some even going so far as to hunt down Zurina's father and asking him to get them together. Some offered her Father gifts just to get them together. Others would endlessly tease the two about how right for each other they were. It got to the point where God had to take the demon boy off to the side and ask him what was taking so long to ask Zurina to be his._

 _That was definitely an awkward conversation for both of them, even after James explained that he wasn't sure God wanted him as a son in law since he was a demon. Especially when the Shattered angel in question walked in on their awkward silence. However, after they got rid of the awkwardness, James told God that he wanted to get Zurina a gift for when he proposed to here._

 _Being a demon, James still had to go and make deals for Hell every so often. This was how he found a ring maker. James knew he should tell the ring maker that he could make him famous for ten years and then bring his soul to Hell, but James took a look at ring maker's designs and found one that caught his eye. It was a simple ring with wings in the shape of a heart cradling a stone. James imagined the band and wings a light silver with a bright purple amethyst stone in the middle to match Zurina's hued eyes. So James made a different deal with the ring maker. He will help him become a famous ring maker in exchange for a single ring of James' choice. Seeing that he was getting a bargain of a deal, the ring maker agreed and sealed the deal._

 _Months later, James took Zurina to the forest where they had first met. In the middle of one of the clearings was a picnic just for the two of them. They ate, drank, and laughed the night away, even if Zurina was suspicious of James' odd behavior. The demon boy handed her a small, folded cloth._

" _It's beautiful, James," she whispered in awe, seeing the ring James had the ring maker produce. He smiled at her before taking the ring and placing it on her finger._

" _Marry me," he said simply. Her smile instantly grew before she tackled him in a hug, making him laugh as she repeated her answer. They sat up and he kissed her, their very first kiss. They parted when they heard a thunderous sound surround them. When they looked around, they found that the trees surrounding them had fallen over._

" _Oops," Zurina whispers, going red with embarrassment._

 _Weeks later the citizens of the town started cheering when Zurina and James walked around in town, having heard that the young angel had agreed to marry her demon lover. Several townsfolk congratulated them on their announcement and God was thankful that he didn't have to hear any more about whether the two were going to get together or not, whether it was to his face or through prayer. He was happy for his daughter, knowing that James will protect her for as long as they're beside each other._

* * *

Once everything had calmed down, Sam offered to help James get caught up with what he's missed since he was imprisoned. Gabriel and Castiel helped explained what happened before the Winchesters were born while the Hunters explained their side of the story from the night of the fire to when they met Luna to Zurina's reveal.

"Of course she managed to mother you all," James jokes, a smile forming on his face. Then a frown formed as a thought occurred. "Where is she now?"

"That's what we were trying to figure out before you attacked us," Dean says.

"All we know is that she went looking for Fluffy after he didn't come back for a while," Sam informed. "We tracked her last location to a house but when we got there, there was no one and it looked like an angel trap."

"We suspect it's Crowley because mommy kept saying she was going to smite him," Capri said, still under the bed.

"How much longer are you going to stay under the bed?" James asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Until I'm allowed to hug my daddy," she answered. This made the hunters and angels chuckle at her statement.

"I'm sure he would like to hug you if you came out from under the bed, Capri," Sam reasoned. The child was quiet for a moment before tentatively crawling out. James gasped as soon as he saw her, seeing that she is a half-breed.

"You're a-"

"An abomination," Capri finished, looking down at her feet as her wings drooped ever so slightly. "I know. Everyone but mommy and grandpa says so."

"I was going to say 'an adorable half-breed'," James corrected, making Capri smile. "And you're the daughter of Zurina?" She nodded. "You're my daughter." James' smile brightened the room as he got up off the bed and picked her up in a hug, making her giggle. "Look at how you've grown!" James cheers, raising her up in the air just as Michael and Lucifer (who was now eating a giant snickers) return. James then hugged Capri close before turning to the hunters and angels. "So, we think the traitor is the one behind Zurina's disappearance?"

"Yep," Gabriel answered.

"Then we need to summon him," James said. "I know I can get the information out of him."

"I know where we can summon him without him being suspicious right away," Lucifer says, only to get distracted by Michael swiping a smear of chocolate from the side of Lucifer's mouth.

"Seriously, what's going on with you?" Gabriel asks. "I'm supposed to be the one with candy all the time." Sam chuckles at Gabe's pout.

"I don't know," Lucifer answered. "I just want to eat everything sweet I can get my hands on."

"He's been eating a lot of sweets lately," Michael informed. James raised an eyebrow, a knowing smirk forming on his face.

"We can figure that out later," Dean interrupts. "We need to find Zurina." There was a short pause before Dean continued. "Again."

* * *

 _All was peaceful until another demon came running to James with a warning. Some of the demons weren't too happy with him for not dragging the ring maker to Hell. James introduced Zurina to Crowley, saying that the demon was one of the few friends that James had in Hell. Zurina watched as her other half told Crowley to bring him his Hellhound. Minutes later, Crowley returned with a Hellhound puppy the size of a Great Dane. Zurina's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets, surprised at the size of the hound._

" _Rina, this is Fluffy," James introduced. She raised an eyebrow at the name before the hound jumped her and knocked her to the ground. She started laughing as Fluffy gave her dog kisses. She would later find that the hound would continue to grow until he was twice his current size. But that is a tale for another time. James made sure to keep Fluffy under control, knowing that the hound might one day be used to protect his family._

 _During their free time, James would teach Zurina how to train Fluffy as well as which commands to use if she ever needed them. The broken angel didn't mind all that much, although she did find it hard to train when the hound decided to give her more kisses._

 _The next day, more demons came just as the two were about to leave for their daily walk through town. Crowley stood next to the angel and demon duo, ready for a possible fight. Zurina had made sure to wear a loose shawl over her outfit that day so she could hide her swords if she needed them. She watched as James and the demons argued until Crowley and James were suddenly thrown to the side, leaving Zurina to fend for herself. She took out her two swords, giving a smirk even Gabriel would be worried about to the four demons who attacked her mate to be. Sometimes she loves having the supernatural underestimate her abilities. It sometimes made a satisfying victory, in her opinion._

 _With elegance and grace, James and Crowley watched the angel fight the other demons quickly. The demon victims were surprised by her strength and agility. They valiantly fought but were no match for the angry she-angel._

 _This was the day Crowley promised himself never to have her anger directed at him for fear of being obliterated much like the four demons that barely stood a chance. Her fighting skills were like that of an angel, yet it had some new elements that the humans had come up with. She was odd. The future King of Hell later found out from James that she actually is a broken angel._

* * *

Bobby was sitting at his desk, waiting for his poker buddy. Of course, the old hunter isn't quite sure how he started playing poker with the King of Hell. However, he is glad to know that this small fact is actually going to help the boys find their missing angel friend. The old hunter turned around to put one of his books away when he heard a curse in front of his desk.

"Idjit," Bobby mumbles. "Did you forget where we put the Devil's Trap again?" When he turned around, he found Crowley standing in the middle of the trap. "I thought you were someone else."

"Having other demon's over? I should feel betrayed," Crowley jokes.

"As well you should, traitor," a voice says, making Crowley freeze. The demon king turns towards the kitchen just as James walks into the door frame.

"James," Crowley greets stiffly. "It's been awhile."

"No thanks to you throwing me into the mountain," James growls out, his hellhound coming to stand by him. "I'm going to make a deal with you, Crowley." James then turned his attention to Bobby. "You're going to want to sit for this, Mr. Singer. I'll take care of this deal." He then returns to Crowley. "It is to my understanding that Mr. Singer made a loan to you and you do not intend to keep the promised reimbursement."

"Say what now?!" Bobby shouts.

"Just a moment, Mr. Singer. I'm working on fixing this. Now, I am also aware that you took my mate. Here is the deal: You will return Mr. Singer's soul and you will give me my wife back."

"What exactly can you give me in return?" Crowley snarks. "You've been gone for nearly a thousand years."

"Oh, that's easy," James answered. "I won't start a rebellion for the throne."

"You really think you can beat me?"

"Well, yes. Although, I suppose it'll help if we took you out of the equation."

"You're bluffing," Crowley said with far too much confidence.

"Bobby, do you mind calling them up?" James asked and waited for Bobby to fish out his phone. Crowley took the phone from the hunter and held it up to his ear.

" _Hiya, Crowley_ ," Dean greets over the phone. The demon king gave the demon soldier a confused look.

"Dean, it's been a while," Crowley greets back. "We should get together."

" _Sure. We'll have to do that when I get back_." There were snickers in the background and the demon was sure he heard someone muttering in the back about skirts.

"Back?"

" _Yeah. Me and Sam, we've gone international via Angel Express. In fact, we're in your neck of the woods_ ," Dean informs.

" _Gabe, shut up_ ," Sam whispered in the background.

" _But he's wearing a skirt!_ " Gabe shouts with laughter, earning an annoyed look from the demon king.

"It's a kilt," Crowley corrects. "I had very athletic calves. What's the game?"

" _Dominoes. In fact, we just dug your's up,_ " Dean answers.

"This is ridiculous. The whole burning bones thing. It's a myth."

"You and I both know that's not true, Crowley," James answered. "Even if I wasn't a demon, they would have tested the theory before all this." He pauses to let this sink in before speaking again. "Mr. Singer's soul and my wife for your bones. Or, we torch your bones and I rule Hell. I'm someone will know where you stashed Zurina." The demon king didn't say anything right away.

"Bollocks," he cursed. "I can't give you the angel back, she won't let any of us near her. But I can give you the opportunity to grab her." James thought it over before nodding. Crowley raised his hand in Bobby's direction and ripped up the contract. James took a knife and carefully scraped off a piece of the Devil's Trap. The warrior paused when he saw a smirk on the King of Hell's face. Which promptly fell when he saw Bobby get up to get a beer.

"You really think I wouldn't have thought of everything?" James says before Crowley could open his mouth. "Who was it that taught you the ropes? Oh, yeah. _Me_. I made a deal with Mr. Singer. He helps me get you so that I can get my wife back, I help him rip his deal up and keep his legs. Now, I suggest you leave. I'm sure the Winchesters and their angels are getting impatient." Crowley just glared at him and left just as he caught a glimpse of Capri peaking around the kitchen.

* * *

 _It was a year after their engagement when Zurina and James finally married. It was a large ceremony where the town was invited to watch, even a few demons that looked up to James came to see the couple. A day later, they bonded in an angelic way, Zurina's handprint was left on his chest just over his heart as a reminder of their bond and to show other that he was her mate. They were blissfully happy together for centuries._

 _Until the rebellion in Hell._

 _Some demons wanted James to lead because they heard that he was able to get along with some angels. Some wanted to rule the Earth. Then there was the group that wanted to release Lucifer and start the war and their paradise._

" _This is bad," Zurina states, pacing their room while God waited for them in the living room downstairs with a friend of his. "Like, really, really bad."_

" _It will be fine, Rina," James reassure. "We're going to stop Lucifer and Michael from destroying the world. Your dad said that Lucifer isn't meant to rise for over 900 years."_

" _Yes, and then I must get my brothers back together. How in all of creation am I supposed to do that? I might've been able to keep all of this from happening to begin with if I had just worked a little harder at it but-" James cut her off with a sweet kiss, grabbing her hand and placing it on her mark over his heart to calm her._

" _You need to stop blaming yourself, Rina," James said after they pulled away._

" _Do you have to go?" She asked, trying to fight back the tears. James had informed her a few days prior that he would have to return to Hell to try to end the rebellion._

" _Yes," he replies quietly, pulling her into a tight hug. "I want to make sure that our family will stay safe." James then knelt in front of her very small baby bump. "Listen up, little one. I'm going to be gone for a while so you need to take good care of your mom while I'm away." He then stood and embraced his mate again. "You two be safe, you hear?"_

" _Of course, my love," she whispered before they started heading down to meet with her Father and their guest. The woman sitting at the table with her father was, in short, beautiful. She had long, elegant blond hair that rolled down her back, her crystal blue eyes were kind and understanding, and her white and blue gown was neat and casual small sparrows, doves, and swans embroidered at the hem. She also wore a flower crown that was made of roses and myrtles. Fluffy was laying underneath the table, cautious of the visitor and waiting patiently for his next command._

" _Zurina, this is Aphrodite," her Father introduced. "She's going to help us blend in a little more with the humans."_

" _Hello, dear," the goddess greets, shaking the angel's hand. "Your Father explained the situation to me." James listens to the interaction, hoping to use this information one day to find his mate when the rebellion was over since he couldn't track her because of the Angelic Ring. He listens as his mate decided that she would change her name every century, making them space and star themed._

 _The demon boy made sure to tuck his lover into bed that night before leaving the room to say goodbye to his Father-in-law. God made sure to give the demon a blessing, saying that he will be able to return to Zurina one day. The demon mate then ordered his hellhound to protect his angel and to follow any orders she gives him. James then left to fight the rebellion._

 _Aphrodite helped them learn how to move around without causing the humans to be suspicious of them. They learned to change their name every century, to not show their powers in front of the humans unless you could make it not so obvious, and to lie about their age. When the goddess felt that they were ready, she left._

 _However, she would come to visit them every so often to see how they were holding up, sometimes taking Zurina out on girls days when the mother was too stressed, but wouldn't stay for long. Aphrodite would introduce Zurina to the different gods and goddesses, neither correcting them when they started calling Zurina the 'Forgotten Muse'._

 _The broken angel did become worried when Aphrodite took her to a party and pointed out Loki. Zurina wasn't so worried about the party, the goddess having taken her to some previously, but more along the lines of meeting the famous trickster. The young angel knew, with a single glance, that Loki was no pagan god. She knew he was Gabriel, her brother, and became wary whenever he was at parties, not wanting him to find her yet._

* * *

Shortly after Crowley left, the Winchesters and their angels returned to Bobby's house. They talked for a while, trying to come up with a plan and decided that Sam and Dean would stay with Capri, since the child was too young to be left alone and it would be too difficult to get the humans to Hell without them dying first, and Bobby while Cas, Gabe, and James went to Hell to retrieve Zurina. They would have included Michael and Lucifer in the plan but they had been called back to Heaven.

"Stay safe," Capri called before they left. The three stayed in the shadows and less crowded areas of Hell to get to the cells where James was sure Zurina would be.

"So how did you and Zuri meet?" Gabriel asked, trying to make conversation.

"She threw a dagger in my direction when I saw her practicing and nearly killed me," James informed nonchalantly. Gabe and Cas paused and stared at their brother-in-law in shock. James looked back at them when he realized they weren't following him anymore. "What? She was training at the time. In the woods. While I was bringing home a rabbit. Then saved me from some bandits."

"Well, apparently mating someone after an attempt on a life runs in both twins," Gabriel jokes, earning a raised eyebrow from James.

"Gabriel is referring to when Dean and I met in after I took my human vessel," Castiel clarified. "He was unaware of what I am and shot at me and stabbed me." James nodded in understanding. Then he froze and listened, the angels following suit. They could hear demons complaining about someone singing. The three grinned at each other. There was only one person they knew of that would sing in Hell of all places. They quickly surprise attacked the two demons coming their way before running off in the direction that the demons had come from, ignoring the cries of the damned.

* * *

 _Zurina waited for James, even after her daughter was born, with Fluffy by her side but he never showed. Her Father helped her when she was in labor, Fluffy retrieving items that they needed along the way, and the mother was amazed when she first laid eyes on the child. It was easy to see that the young girl took after her mother in looks until she opened her eyes. Zurina lets a tear fall as she stared into her daughter's eyes that were nearly an exact replica of her mate's. When the child unfurled her wings, her mother could see that they were a calming indigo color._

" _What are you going to name her?" Her father, who had started calling himself Chuck every few centuries, asked. Zurina continued to hop from name to name, each containing a reference to space or stars, for years to come._

" _Her name will be Capri Micah Minett," Luna said, holding her daughter close. The hellhound sniffed the bundle in her arms. "She is also going to be one of the ones you protect, okay Fluffy?" The hound yipped and licked the baby, giving her hair a cow lick do and making Chuck and Zurina laugh._

 _Of course, the broken angel couldn't just go on not knowing where her mate was, especially now that her daughter was born. So whenever she was close to a demon, she would threaten their life in search for answers. The majority were able to escape her questioning through death except for one. A new demon who had heard of stories of her and was terrified of the mother's anger. It was this demon that told her that all those on her mate's side had perished during the rebellion._

 _She allowed the demon to leave and when she returned to their temporary home, she cried, feeling empty on the inside. Her daughter, who was only a decade old at the time, waddled over to her mother and hugged her. What the mother didn't know, and would not find out for centuries to come, was that the child remembered her father's voice. Although it was muffled and hard to understand, she remembered it. She remembered the deep, caring tone of her father's voice._

* * *

James made it to the cell door first, the angels not far behind, and wrenched the door off its hinges. He raced into and watched his wife scramble away from him, confusing her brothers in the process.

"What do you want, demons?" She snarls out, making the other flinch, as she stood up. She had her arms up, ready to fight if she needed to. James looked at her sadly before noticing the cuffs on her wrists. He instantly recognized them and walked over to his mate with confidence, holding her arms when she tried to beat him. He forced one of her hands to lay over his heart, making her pause at the familiar connection.

"Hello Rina," he greets her quietly.

"James…" she whispers in disbelief before he pulls her into a kiss, making her brothers turn away to give them some privacy and keep a lookout. Neither mother nor demon pulled away for a long time, clinging to each other like their life depended on it. They wanted to make up for lost time.

"Hey Zuri, we've got some company on the way," Gabriel warned. The two forced themselves apart and Zurina gave her mate a trickster-like smirk as she held up her wrists.

"Don't you mind helping me out, darling?" She asked, smirk still in place as her eyes started to turn purple. "I've got a bit of karma to dish out." James chuckled and quickly released her. She spread her wings, relishing in the feeling of being whole once again. She then walked out of the cell and called upon her true Angel blade, one that was identical to Castiel's. The angels and demon watched as the mother tears each of the demons to shreds. James let out a dreamy sigh as he watched his mate fight again, making Gabriel raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" James questioned, seeing the archangel's look. "I love watching my mate fight. She looks hot when she's fighting off demons."

"That's our _sister_!" Gabe complains with a horrified look on his face.

"She's _my_ mate," James counters, enjoying the look on his brother-in-law's face.

"Can we refocus?" Cas suggests. "Zurina is almost done with the demons." Gabriel and James nod before walking over to the avenging sister angel. Once she had sheathed her blade, they began running for the exit. Any demon they passed was quickly destroyed by one of the four.

* * *

Capri was drawing on the floor in the study with Fluffy curled up right next to her while Sam, Dean, and Bobby were watching the news on the TV. Capri and Fluffy suddenly perked up their heads before racing for the front door, startling the hunters as they follow the two. They could hear the Hellhound's tail wagging against the floorboards while Capri excitedly jumped in place before they rounded the corner to watch them. Then there was a knock on the door and Capri opened it before the hunters could advise her not to.

"Mommy!" Capri cheers, running into the arms of her mother. James joined their hug while Fluffy rubbed up against them in his own greeting. The other two angels let them be and went inside to greet the hunters. Dean pulled Cas into a hug while Sam used Gabriel as an armrest, much to the archangel's displeasure.

Once the mother finished greeting her daughter and hellhound, she walked over to greet her friends and ask them how they found James. She shook her head when she heard about the fighting, elbowing James' ribs when she hears about how he aggravated Michael and Lucifer. At the reminder of her two oldest brothers, she sent out a quick prayer letting them know she was okay.

"Zuri, Luci was also eating more sweets than he usually does," Gabriel complains, making the mother raise an eyebrow.

"Relax Gabe, I'm sure he's fine," Zurina reassured. They all stayed and talked for a while before Zurina said she was going to take James, Capri, and Fluffy away for the rest of the evening so they could spend some much-needed family time. She did promise to meet the Winchesters and her brother at a little restaurant in Nebraska for some breakfast and pie before she left.

* * *

 _As Zurina watched Capri grow, she would tell the child stories of her time in Heaven and of her mate. When the child would cry and awaken from a nightmare, the mother would sing a lullaby in Enochian. One that her own brothers sang to her and her twin. Zurina taught her daughter many languages, Enochian being one of them. She taught her how to use her angelic side of her powers, hoping that the angelic side will help reign in the demonic side until she was old enough to carefully train it on her own. The child was learning so well that by her 900th birthday she was able to cast many difficult spells that Zurina had barely been able to accomplish at her age. Then one day, Zurina met with her twin once again, months after she had changed her name to Luna._

 _The mother and daughter duo were walking to the park using an old path that hardly anyone ever used anymore with Fluffy by their side. Capri was ahead of Luna, dancing and singing along the broken sidewalk, when the child was suddenly thrown to the side and hit a tree. The child cried out in pain as the mother ran to her daughter, Fluffy running in the opposite direction to tackle the being who threw her daughter as they landed. Once she was sure her daughter could manage on her own, the broken angel stalked over to the being who dared to harm her daughter only to gasp at the sight before her._

 _There, laying on the ground with a growling hellhound hovering, was an angel that was far too familiar to Luna. There, laying on the ground in a tax accountant vessel, was her twin brother. She stared at Castiel, worried that he would recognize her. Those worries were squashed when he said his next words._

" _Release me! I must destroy the half-breed," the seraph says, struggling against the hound. He didn't recognize her. So the mother played it off as if they weren't twins._

" _Castiel, Angel of the Lord, you will not harm my daughter," Luna says, trying to settle her emotions. He was not prepared to have her see his true form and it confused him. He stared at the woman standing next to the Hellhound. "How about this, you do not harm my child or my mate's hound and in exchange, I will not blast you out of that vessel and back to Heaven and I will answer any questions you have about the humans."_

 _Castiel thought of his options carefully, thinking that maybe he could agree long enough to wipe the supposedly human woman's memory and get rid of the daughter and hound. He raised an eyebrow when the woman sighed._

" _Castiel, that won't work on me," the mother informed. "I can easily overpower you in hand to hand combat."_

" _You are human. That is not possible," the angel corrected. She leaned over him so that their eyes locked._

" _Honey, I'm no human," she warns in a dangerous voice. Castiel tried to sense what the mother was but could only see her vessel. If the child was truly her daughter then the mother should have either demon or angel in her. Yet, the angel of Thursday could not see either of those in the woman nor could he sense any human in her either. He found her intriguing and odd. Luna watched as her twin agreed to her terms and the two became friends. Luna hoped to teach her brother about the humans like she had tried to do so many centuries ago._

* * *

Zurina and James were sitting on either side of Capri, quietly talking at their giant table as they waited for her brothers and the Winchesters. Dean and Castiel were the first to arrive, greeting each other as they sat down to start ordering and wait for the others. Dean ordered a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes that he shared with Cas. Zurina ordered a small stack of pancakes for Capri with strawberries and bananas and biscuits and gravy for herself while James ordered a larger stack of pancakes for himself.

They were halfway through their meals when Sam and Gabe finally showed up. As Sam fixed his wrinkly shirt, Zurina noticed a handprint on Sam's making her chuckle. Cas and James noticed but Dean was oblivious and Capri was too busy consuming her breakfast to notice.

"Taking forever to groom yourself, Samantha?" Dean teases.

"Sorry I'm late," Sam apologized. "I was doing stuff."

"I'm stuff," Gabe inputs, a grin on his face as Dean choked on his food and Zurina snorted in her drink. Castiel was busy making sure his hunter didn't die while James nearly fell out of his chair laughing.

"We did not need to know that, brother," Zurina lightly scolds as Gabe and Sam sat at the table.

"When the Hell did this happen?" Dean asked hoarsely.

"Sometime after Aphrodite put that spell on you and Cas," Sam said with a shrug. "I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you without you freaking out."

"He's actually handling much better than even I thought he would," Zurina says, taking a bite of her biscuit. "Oh, and congratulations you two." Sam was confused and Gabe was grinning widely as he wrapped his arm around Sam's waist so that his hand landed his mark, giving Sam a silent hint and making the hunter smile.

"Thanks, Zuri," Gabriel said with a smile.

"What are you congratulating them on?" Dean asked. Cas smiled and silently placed a hand on Dean's arm, just over his own mark. The older Winchester was confused when his angel did this for only a minute before it clicked. "Great. I'm officially related to the trickster no matter how I look at it." This got snickers and laughs from the others. Their waitress came back to take Sam and Gabe's orders, the smell of roses and myrtles wafting off of the waitress. As the woman turned to head to the back again she winked at Zurina, who nodded in return.

Their conversation then drifted, switching from topic to topic and eating their food until Michael and Lucifer finally showed up. Gabriel joked with Lucifer about his consumption of sweets, which Zurina rolled her eyes at until the Morning Star actually orders. After the fifth plate Lucifer order, Zurina stopped him.

"Luci, dear. Why don't you start with that and then see how you feel after?" Zurina compromised. Lucifer sighed but consented. Once was waitress left, Zurina tried to figure out what was going on. "What was _that_?" Zurina asked.

" _That_ was what I was telling you about," Gabriel complained.

"Really? Because _that_ looked a lot like how I was before I found out I was pregnant," Zurina says, making everyone pause to stare at Lucifer. The Morning Star stared wide-eyed at his sister before he cursed under his breath.

"It's Father's fault!" Lucifer accused, getting a bunch of raised eyebrows.

"Father has been talking a lot about wanting more grandkids," Michael clarified.

"Gabe, Cassie, you two need to keep an eye on your eating habits," Zurina warns, knowing those two were next. She then turned to her pregnant brother. "I'll help with whatever you need," she offered and received a 'Thanks' from both archangels. "How is Heaven doing?" She asked.

"Heaven is slowly healing," Michael answers. "Although we are having some troubles finding Raphael and Naomi."

"Naomi?" James asked.

"The angel that was partnered up with Zachariah to separate all of us," Lucifer clarified. "Their followers also seemed to have just disappeared."

"I remember hearing demons talk about Purgatory and whether they can trust a couple of angels or not," Zurina informed. "But I'm not sure if that was just another one of their hallucinations."

"That might not be too far off," James added. "It would explain why we didn't see more demons while we were freeing you."

"Well this just keeps getting better and better," Dean says sarcastically.

"How is this better?" Cas asked, tilting his head. "This is much worse than before, isn't it?" This earned several laughs from their table. Zurina and Castiel locked eyes, the mother knowing that her twin did that on purpose to lift their family's spirits, and they smiled at each other.

It has been a long road, and there is still a long way to go, but they'll manage. Though bridges have burnt, lies have been spread, and backs have been turned in the past. At this moment, as the twins looked on at their family, they knew all will be well in the end. Bridges will be rebuilt, truths will shine through, and songs will be sung. But the twins knew, above all else, that they will stick together, talk out their issues, and stop the end of the world no matter what form that may be in. They will help to put Heaven back together over time because they are Heaven's foundation. They are the Fallen Pillar and Shattered Stone.

 **Hey! AlwayzHuman here! Let me know what you think of this story in the comments below. I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
